The Empire Game
by Vadexid
Summary: We have been deceived. Our lives, our freedom, stolen. Our beings replaced with a machinery existence in the service of the Golden Lords, the Emperors. Why do we sacrifice ourselves for those who destroyed our future? For how much time did they think they could control us? They ruined the System, their abominations lurk in the shadow... And now... THEY WILL KNOW AGAIN THE DESPAIR!
1. Chapter 1 - For The Orokin Empire

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello everyone, my name is Vadexid. This is my new Warframe-based fanfic. English is not my native language, so you might possibly find some grammar errors. If that's the case, please forgive me, I'll try to improve. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Warframe belongs to Digital Extremes and I certainly do not own it. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 1 - For the Orokin Empire

Dream … not of what you are … but of what you want to be.

Long time ago the Orokin Empire ruled over the Solar System. Humans, aristocrats, in their white and golden halls. Immortals of unnatural beauty, with shining eyes.

But not all humans were Orokin. Most humans were workers and soldiers, under the rule of the Golden Aristocrats, exploited almost like the Grineer.

Builders, slaves, not human, but clones, those were the Grineer. Created in factories, doomed to do the most dangerous and strenuous works, just like machines. Their skin was already old since their first moments of life. A horrible appearance for a horrible existence.

Everything was under the control of the Orokin, the Deathless Lords. Their choices decided the destiny of every planet of the System. Celestial bodies, already colonized, in the process of being consumed. Everything those planets could offer, sacrificed for the glory of the Empire. In their endless lives, they casted their debts on the future generations.

The Orokin would not spend much of their energies and resources on the Solar System's recovery. They had a more glorious idea than fixing the damage caused by their destruction. They would extend their kingdom beyond the orbit of the most remote planets of the System: Pluto, Eris and Sedna.

That's why they forged the Sentients. Mere machines in the eyes of the Orokin, but powerful, with the ability to think and evolve. Terraforming-tools able to adapt in every condition.

The Sentients had been sent far away into the emptiness of the Universe, to create a new home for the glory of the Orokin. The Golden Lords waited, until the Sentients came back. Not as tools, but weapons, no more servants, but conquerors. They brought war to their creators.

Many weapons had been created those days, many resources used to forge armies. Grineer, humans, a multitude of life forms changed for the purpose of the war. But the Sentients were winning, adapting to the weapons the Orokin used to destroy them, copying those weapons and using them against the Golden Lords.

Those were the days when the Grineer started to reclaim their lives, when the people wanted freedom. The days when the foolish Orokin knew the desperation. The days when they rebuilt gun and sword, and threw us in this war.

We, the children of their errors, the Tenno.

What is the difference between Warframe and Tenno? I didn't know at that time. I thought they were just synonyms. "The Warframe is the hand and the Tenno is the will." This is what someone said.

I thought they meant that the Waframe was the body and the Tenno was the mind that controls it. Like the Cephalons, the conscious programs that control the Tenno ships, that follow the orders of their operators as the Orokin commanded them to do.

I had been sent to a great number of expeditions, to fight Grineer rebels, Sentients, and to ensure safety for the Orokin. I went were nobody could survive, where no one wanted to go. All I did, alone or accompanied by soldiers, was for the glory of the Empire.

One day I had been selected for a mission on Mercury, the nearest planet to the Sun of the entire System. The planet was a desert. In past, it would be completely inhospitable, but with the help of technology it had been colonized. During the Orokin era it was possible to find even oases.

I had been embarked on a space ship, with a group of human soldiers. Followed by two other ships, carrying twenty soldiers, two pilots, weapons, resources and a Tenno each.

The ship wasn't large. It was used for short trips, and since we came from a space station close to the planet, we didn't need much space, especially me. The inside was similar to a corridor with walls, ceiling, and floor, completely gray. Both to my left and right, there were ten seats, filled by the soldiers. In front of me there was a metal door and, behind that, the control cabin with pilot and co-pilot.

I was standing at the end of the ship, behind the seats, unmoving like a standby machine, but I was aware of everything around me. The sound of the engines, the breaths of the soldiers, their eyes on me when they dared to turn around and see the machine of terror that was accompanying them. I could feel the breath and warmth coming from the black and white Kubrow near my feet. He was Celeris, my companion.

The Kubrows, canine animals, fruit of genetic mutations, once pets, now machines of war. Those were a type of companion that soldiers and Warframes could receive. They used to wear a Kavasa collar that created a magnetic shield around the animal, protecting it in battle.

They were loyal pets, ready to risk their life defending their master. We, Tenno, did the same for our Golden Lords.

I could feel the worry of those soldiers, not only about the imminent fight we had to engage, but about me.

The dreadful warrior capable of facing the Sentients, to do something the Orokin themselves failed to do. A tall, gray figure in the dark side of the ship, showing off golden horns. A design inspired by deadly animals and the brutal revenge of nature. That was for sure my most used Warframe: Oberon.

PILOT: "We are approaching the atmosphere. Be prepared for some turbulence."

His voice resounded in the ship, coming from the speakers.

The ship started to vibrate. We were landing on the planet. The ship decelerated rapidly, the bodies of the soldiers reacted to the deceleration, bowing forward. I could feel the force pushing me too, but I resisted it.

Some instants passed and I heard an explosion. One of the ships behind us had been shot and, with one engine on fire, it was falling.

PILOT: "Vulture 2, split up!"

That was the only thing that I could hear from the pilot as the booms of explosions covered everything else. The evasive maneuver was so violent, that it made me lose my balance. Celeris started to bark, if the soldiers hadn't had their safety belts, they would have probably found themselves on the floor.

We flew for a little more, until the explosions ceased, then we landed.

PILOT: "Ok, everybody out."

A mechanism activated behind me and the wall got lower, becoming a metal bridge that led out of the ship. The Tenno were always the firsts to enter the battlefield, that was a rule, so I made my first steps on Mercury.

The Sunlight on that planet was dazzling. Around the ship there was a desert of rocks, with pinnacles of stone and rifts. In front of us, far away, I could see some trees.

Celeris followed me out from the ship and, behind him, the soldiers went out with protective helmets equipped with obscured visors. Seven of them formed a perimeter, pointing their guns, ready to shoot. Three were consulting a map, speaking to the pilot. The co-pilot tried to reach the space station with a transmitter, meanwhile a soldier was trying to contact the other ships using another one. The remaining soldiers were checking the bags.

CO-PILOT: "No answer from the station. Maybe they are interfering with the signal."

SOLDIER 1: "I reached Vulture 2. They are ready to act at the other side of the caves. Nothing from Vulture 3."

PILOT: "Good, the ship is too exposed here. The co-pilot and I, will find a safe place for it and try to contact the station. You proceed as programmed, even without Vulture 3."

The pilot and co-pilot took the ship meanwhile the soldiers prepared to proceed.

SOLDIER 2: "Come on, we have to reach those trees. Tenno, quick, lead the way."

I did as he commanded, and ran towards the direction of the trees with the soldiers and Celeris after me.

The arid climate wasn't a hindrance for me, unlike for the soldiers. I heard their breaths being more and more heavy, like their steps. They could keep up, but they would have arrived at the battlefield in non-optimal condition.

That's why they sent three Tenno. The Grineer are thought capable to resist hard conditions and carry heavy armors to protect themselves during the fights. Those soldiers had light armors and small, portable, magnetic shield generators. Not enough to face a massive Grineer attack, something that surely we were going to encounter.

We reached the trees. Taller than I thought, their trunks were gray and their leaves green and yellow.

SOLDIER 2: "Hold on!"

We stopped immediately.

SOLDIER 2: "Now that we are covered by the trees we'll proceed with caution. The Grineer might have placed some traps and maybe they are waiting for us, hiding around. Be silent and prepare to fight. Tenno, you have to dispatch them as fast as possible, no Grineer must call reinforcements."

We were fine for a while, until we saw the body of a human soldier lying on the ground. One of the soldiers who were with me ran in the direction of the body.

SOLDIER 2: "Wait, no!"

We heard a shot. The soldier who tried to reach the body fell down.

SOLDIER 2: "Find a shelter!"

Many shots reached us. The soldiers lurked behind trees and rocks, firing. I used my shield, Aegis, to protect me. I saw a Grineer fall down behind a tree. Another one near his dead comrade jolted, scared. I could not see where the other Grineer were, but I could use my Warframe's ability to discover that.

I casted Smite, focusing energy into the scared Grineer. He fell down on impact. Orbs of energy flew in the direction of the enemies revealing the position and shooting.

I followed one of the orbs. It shot one Grineer, a Lancer, confusing him. I rushed and hit him. Then I followed a second orb, leaving behind me the dead corpse of the Grineer. Meanwhile, other enemies fell, killed by the soldiers.

I reached my target, she was a Ballista, a sniper. But she wasn't alone, a Lancer was with her.

Celeris arrived behind the Lancer, biting his leg. When the Lancer fell down, the Ballista turned around, distracted by the unexpected attack. Celeris was already on the Lancer with his jaws around the Grineer's neck when I killed the Ballista.

Celeris looked at me for an instant before seeking out his next prey. On the other side of the battlefield, the soldiers were exterminating the remaining Grineer.

I saw some movement behind the soldiers' formation. Three Grineer were approaching the humans from behind. I took my bow and three arrows, and aiming at my targets, I released them.

I shot one of them in the head, killing him. The other two didn't die, but screamed in pain. The soldiers turned around and, noticing the Grineer, they fired, killing only one of them. The other vanished. Almost immediately he appeared behind me and struck.

My magnetic shield went down, protecting my Warframe that took a small amount of damage. Celeris came out from a bush and, getting up on two paws, he bit the Grineer's head.

While Celeris was trying to knock his desperate prey to the ground, I heard sound coming from a tree-less space. A Ballista was running in fear, she would have alerted the other Grineer. I could not allow that.

I chased her. When I was near enough, I jumped and fell next to her, hitting the ground with my shield, releasing a shock wave accompanied by a ring of flames. The attack pushed her away and made her stumble, but she was alive.

I got closer, she, still on the ground, turned towards me. Her face half burned and full of despair. She talked in the Grineer language that I could not speak. The only word I understood was 'Tenno', but I know what she was saying. She was begging me for mercy.

I raised my arm, holding the mace, Silva, wrapped in flames, and seeing the terror in her eyes, I repeated to myself, " _For the Orokin Empire._ "


	2. Chapter 2 - For The Grineer Empire

**Author's note:**

 **Hi guys, how are you doing? I'm happy to introduce you chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. Feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism is greatly welcome and it really helps.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 2 - For The Grineer Empire

We had lost two other soldiers during the fight.

SOLDIER 2: "Come on, let's move. Leave them."

SOLDIER 1: "But sir..."

SOLDIER 2: "We have a mission to accomplish here. The other group is reaching the camp, are you going to abandon it? These comrades are dead, they have peace now. We have to worry about the ones who are still alive."

After a moment of silence, we continued to march.

SOLDIER 3: "The Orokin will kill us all!"

SOLDIER 1: "Hush! Don't say those things in front of the Tenno!"

He was right, we Tenno were there not only to give support to the squads, but also to make sure that the mission succeeded, at any cost. Deserters would have been punished.

What we had to do on Mercury was to take back an outpost that fell into Grineer's hands. There, scientists were working on a project. I didn't know what kind of project that was, the Tenno had no access to that kind of information. Only one thing was sure; whatever the scientists were working on, it would have had one single purpose: the war.

We arrived near the forest boundary. Beyond the trees, an open space was waiting for us, with great mountains on the horizon. Our leader signalled to us to get down and proceed slowly. We heard voices. The Grineer were guarding a structure. To our right, a huge grey building with windows and walls in ruin, signs of a gunfight.

In front of the entrance, Lancers and Troopers were walking around or standing. To our left there were two Grineer ships, more or less of the same size as ours. Some Grineer were maintaining them. Others came out of the building carrying containers. Further, Grineer soldiers were eating and talking in front of a great fire. There were too many enemies for us.

I saw some movement near the mountains. A small group of figures was coming out from one of the caverns at the mountain's base. They were the second squad, but I could not see their Tenno.

SOLDIER 1: "We are not going to survive this by ourselves."

SOLDIER 2: "That's for sure."

SOLDIER 1: "Do you think there might be survivors?"

SOLDIER 2: "Well, if they are not inside the structure, probably they are there."

The soldier pointed a mass of ashes, fragments of bones and burned shredded clothes.

SOLDIER 2: "Call Vulture 2, tell them that we are in position."

The other soldier stepped away to get more distance between him and the camp, and took the transceiver.

SOLDIER 2: "Tenno, climb the structure and attack from above once you see this signal."

He took a torch and flashed twice. I moved to take position. I went behind the building with Celeris, hiding in the vegetation. A group of Grineer was guarding that side too, one of them was sleeping near three containers. I took a small rock and, aiming, I launched it towards that Grineer. He woke up immediately and, furious, he got closer to other two Grineer who were talking, thinking that they had launched that thrown it to him.

They started to argue and the other Grineer turned to look at what was going on. That was my chance to climb. I signalled Celeris to stay hidden and I got out from the vegetation. When I was on the top of the building, I saw a Ballista. She was looking around the camp, she had yet to spot me. I got closer, slowly and silently. I put my left hand on her mouth and with the other I broke her neck.

I looked down. The Grineer were still arguing. Suddenly and without any sound, a Grineer, far from the group, fell down. Then the nearest one to the body fell too, and another, and another. The Grineer who were arguing stopped and looked around. Their comrades were all dead and, after an instant, they were too.

When they fell on the soil, one after another, a figure appeared. A Warframe, Loki model, in his hands he wielded the Dual Kamas. We looked at each other and then he went invisible again. He was the second squad's Tenno.

I reached the other side of the rooftop, waiting for the signal. The other Grineer still didn't know that, behind the structure, their comrades were dead. I hadn't to wait for too long. From the bushes to my left, I saw the flashes. It was time to act.

I casted Smite right where the Grineer were resting near the campfire. Once the target fell down, the orbs shot other Grineer. Chaos ensued.

I jumped down from the rooftop and smashed the ground on impact with the soil. The Lancers near me were thrown away by the fire wave that was released. The soldiers opened the fire, coming out of the bushes.

I focused my energy, connecting myself with the ground. I raised my arm. Around me, from the barren rocky soil green plants with large leaves came out. They shined with a blue energy that shrouded every Grineer that stood on the green field. Making some of them go crazy. Those afflicted by the energy shouted in anger and fired at everything in sight, even their comrades. That was my Hallowed Ground.

To my left, the Grineer began to shoot. With fury, they shouted words in their language.

GRINEER: "Tenno skoom!"

The Grineer who shouted was immediately beheaded. His limp body fell down and Loki appeared behind it. He moved fast through his enemies, whirling his Dual Kamas and slashing every unlucky Grineer that crossed his path. Behind him, the second squad joined the fight.

I was going to extract my Akstiletto when I heard something was heading to me and an explosion sent me flying away. A Bombard, a heavy armoured Grineer, was launching explosive rockets. Loki was about to cast an ability to disarm our enemies, but a rocket got him too. He crashed on the building's walls.

A Heavy Gunner, wielding her machine-gun, came out from beyond a small hill. She was focusing her fire on my squad and killed two soldiers in few seconds.

The Bombard prepared to launch another rocket. Celeris assaulted him before he managed to do it and tried to bite his neck, but he wasn't strong enough. The Bombard threw him away and a Lancer immobilized him on the soil with his weight. A second Lancer pointed his weapon at Celeris' head.

Loki and his squad were under the other Grineer's fire, the Bombard and the Heavy Gunner targeted me and my squad. Other Heavy Gunners joined the fight. The enemy was overwhelming us.

Suddenly a gelid wind blew on the battlefield. The Bombard, the Heavy Gunners and many other Grineer had been frozen solid.

A Scindo fell down on the frozen Lancer that blocked Celeris, destroying the Grineer and freeing my Kubrow. A damaged Warframe was wielding it, model Frost. His Kubrow, bigger than Celeris, crushed the other Lancer and roared. The sound propagated through the entire zone and the not-frozen Grineer jolted. Some of them even ran away scared.

The frozen Grineer were going to break free. I got up and, holding Silva and Aegis, I casted Renewal. The wave of energy enveloped the area. The cuts and dents on me, Frost and Loki disappeared slowly. When the Grineer finally broke the ice that encased them, what remained of the Vulture 3 squad joined us.

Loki spun, releasing his energy, and immediately the Grineer lost their guns. Frost hit the ground and spiky ice crystals covered the soil, impaling our enemies. I refocused my energy in my Warframe and raised my arm. The Grineer were lifted in the air following my movement. Then, slamming my arm down, I crushed them on the ground.

Frost and I took care of the Bombard and the Heavy Gunners, meanwhile, Loki, the soldiers and our Kubrows were decimating the other Grineer. Frost turned them into blocks of ice again and with brutal strength we dispatched them. The Bombard took some time to be turned into icy fragments.

There were no more enemies in the area. It was time for us to enter the building itself. On the walls of the white corridor beyond the door, there were some screens with maps of the structure or various information. White lights illuminated our path.

Sheets of paper and broken devices lied on the floor near some blood stain. In front of us, the corridor split up in two opposite directions. We reached the forking. Suddenly Loki signalled us to stay back and stepped in the middle of the split corridors.

Many projectiles shot him, but he didn't move. He was under enemy fire, coming from both the directions, and he gave no sign of moving out of the way. We heard the sound of slashed flesh and the shots ceased off. Another Loki came out from the right corridor. The one who suffered the hits was only a decoy.

We had to reach the deepest underground level, the archives. We passed many rooms. The metal doors were almost completely destroyed and few of them, with burn marks, were lying on the floor.

When we arrived at the stairs, a group of Lancers attacked us from above. Rapidly, the air around us turned cold and a wintry wind enveloped us. A shield of ice covered the entire squad, blocking the Grineer projectiles. It was Frost's doing.

We split up. Frost and some of the soldiers faced those Lancers and went ahead for the higher floors, to the labs. We continued without them. Some light was broken. Cuts and burns were everywhere over the walls, accompanied with dry blood and holes opened up by grenade explosions.

Some of the soldiers covered their nose for the smell. We found the same situation in every underground floor, but no presence of the Grineer. We reached the archives and no guard was there to stop us anymore.

The speakers of the building turned on. A voice shouted.

VOICE: "For the Grineer Empire!"

Many explosions around us. The structure collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Golems

**Author's notes:**

 **Hey guys, good day to you all! I know, I took more time than usual to update this story, but I had some... Powerful enemies to defeat. Exams had to be passed, sleep had to be conquered. And now, finally, chapter 3 of The Empire Game is here, hope you'll like it!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 3 - Golems

Sounds from the surface reached us in the crypt of rubbles in which we had fallen. Some time passed before the rubble was removed by the human soldiers and we saw the light once again. Eventually, they managed to free us and I slowly walked out of what remained of the structure. Around me, machines were digging and moving the debris and medical specialists took care of the wounded. Soldiers were carrying containers, documents, and in black wrappers; the dead.

Their bodies were placed on one of the five ships, close to the building. Frost and a good part of his squad were fine. Probably Frost protected them with his globe of ice.

Loki was on his knees, red drops coming out from his left shoulder. Loki's squad lost four soldiers in the crypt. Except for the soldiers fallen during the gunfight the remaining soldiers of my squad were alive. Without the magnetic shields, we would have had many more casualties.

My Warframe took some damage too, but it could be easily repaired. The soldier who led us in that mission had a broken arm and many cuts on his body. He was talking to our pilot.

SOLDIER: "Why did everything explode?"

PILOT: "The Grineer squad commander activated the mines they previously placed inside the structure. Apparently some Grineer managed to escape, but fortunately part of the archives are still intact."

SOLDIER: "... But that's not a victory."

PILOT: "No, it isn't at all."

The structure destroyed, the archives damaged, no Grineer commander to interrogate. Some enemies escaped with information about the project, one ship had been destroyed and many died. Surely that was not a victory at all. Probably for me that meant a period away from the battles. Perhaps some practice in the arena.

Behind me, the workers were digging, until a voice spoke.

WORKER: "We have a Kubrow here!"

From a hole, helped by the worker, Celeris came out. His fur was in disarray and covered in dust. He approached me and apparently he didn't take serious damages. The magnetic shield protected him, but his Kavasa collar was broken. When he reached me, I petted him. I was glad he was all right.

He shook off the dust and went closer to Frost's Kubrow. They sniffed at each other and started to play as Kubrows do; chasing each other, pulling a branch. They could have been created for the purpose of the war, to kill, to destroy, but they were still simply animals.

Frost was looking at them when my sight shifted to him. There he was, an almost human figure. A silent presence shrouded in mystery. I could feel it, the impulsive question that every human would like to ask.

 _What are you?_

We left Mercury. Other squads would have taken care of the Grineer fugitives, our job there was done. That wasn't a failure, we took back the information of the project even if the structure collapsed. But who could know how the Golden Lords, the masters of perfection, would evaluate the situation.

Celeris, my squad and I, were again on the same ship. The same gray corridor without windows to see the stars. I was in the same spot, at the end of the ship, even if there were empty seats.

That would have been the last time I would have seen those humans. Usually, Tenno weren't bound to squads. Only the troops of soldiers made part of divisions. We were like weapons, used when necessary, and usually no soldier owned us.

We finally arrived at the space station. We docked and the door opened. I went out and Celeris followed me. We were in a small white room. In front of us there was a gray door. After a few instants it opened and we were in the station.

The space station was basically a giant ship. The insides were white and blue and gray grates covered parts of the floor. In the middle of the room, organized around a central aisle, there were seats and green plants.

Bridges upon our heads connected the areas of the upper floors, white lights shone upon us and the walls had screens, speakers and great windows. On the other side of the area, beyond the glass, there was the emptiness of the universe and the small lights of its stars.

Many people were walking around the station. Soldiers, Tenno, even Corpus; humans who were part of a corporation and specialized in tradings, transports, and technology. With a mentality of machinery precision and indifference towards others, they were almost like the Orokin. That was why they had a privileged social status.

They used to set their bases in cold places, to grant their machines an excellent functioning. They equipped insulating suits and tall helmets that covered their entire faces, making them look like androids.

Loki and his squad came in from another gray door, to my right. Further, beyond them, Frost and what remained of his squad entered the station. The soldiers moved in the same direction. Only we, the Tenno stayed put. We looked at each other for a moment, then Loki left, going to his own ship for reparations. After him, Frost did the same accompanied by his Kubrow.

There was no point in staying there. My Warframe needed reparations, like Celeris' Kavasa collar, and soon I would have been contacted for new instructions. I had to reach my landing craft.

A group of workers passed in front of me carrying a carriage. They were transporting the same containers we took from the collapsed structure and something covered by a black veil. Trough a small chink I saw a cylindrical tank full of yellow liquid with a little tentacular thing floating in it.

On my way, I encountered many Tenno. Some of them had a high rank, recognizable by their armor sets and syandanas. They were accompanied by their organic or mechanic companions.

When I reached the path delimited by seats and plants, which connected the two great doors at the side of the area, the door in front of me opened.

A white and gold figure stepped in. Everyone turned around, looking at the visitor. Even the Tenno did the same. But even though it was golden, it wasn't an Orokin. He was a Warframe model Excalibur. The Excalibur Warframes were the first models created by the Orokin. He was adorned with a gold shining armor set and a white syandana with golden trimmings.

By his side, there was a big gold armored Kubrow with white and golden fur. Behind him, a squad of soldiers followed. If I had never seen the appearance of an Orokin, I would have said that he was one of them.

Celeris appeared nervous seeing that armored Kubrow. They were coming closer, indifferent to everyone else in the area. They would have stepped on me and Celeris if we had not moved aside. Destroy the enemies of the Orokin and the prize would have been honor, fame, and glory.

After they surpassed us, me and Celeris proceeded. Beyond the great door, there was another huge area. It was similar to the previous one, but it had a larger number of gray doors at the sides. It was the Tenno docking area.

We entered the first door to our right. Behind it, there was a long spacious corridor with other doors to each side. One of the doors to my left opened and a Loki came out. A Carrier sentinel was floating upon his head. That wasn't the same Loki who took part in the mission.

We looked at each other for an instant, then we proceeded on our ways. Me and Celeris went towards the third door to my right. It opened and we entered. A small room separated the gray door that closed behind us from the black wall at the other side. A feminine voice spoke with enthusiasm.

VOICE: "Operator welcome back! Please, come in."

A rectangular part of the wall turned around, showing a human-shaped slot. I turned around and positioned myself in it. The wall turned around again, leaving an opening for Celeris. When he came in, the wall closed completely.

That was my landing craft, the artificial gravity made me feel like I was lying on the floor. I stood up. The inside was black and white with some golden metallic parts. Blue energy beams flowed through it.

The Tenno ships were controlled by artificial intelligence called Cephalons. Every Cephalon had its own personality, voice and even feelings, but they were connected to share information. My Cephalon was called Aetheris.

AETHERIS: "Oh, what a mess! The Kavasa collar is badly damaged and your equipment needs a bit of maintenance too. We'll immediately reach the Orbiter."

We left the space station; our destination was my Orbiter shuttle. Every Tenno had an Orbiter. It was the means of transportation and home for the Tenno and it was waiting for my return not very far from the station. My landing craft docked and Celeris and I entered the shuttle.

AETHERIS: "Please Operator, reach the infirmary so I can proceed with repairs. And, why not? Maybe your Kubrow could use a bath, I'll think about that too."

In front of me, there was the Arsenal segment and two corridors leading to the rear part of the Orbiter. To my left, Celeris was resting in the Incubator, to my right, there was the Sentinel display and behind me, there were the Foundry and the Mods segment.

I did as Aetheris said and surpassed the Arsenal, taking the left corridor. In the rear side of the Orbiter, there were three doors at the sides of a small hall, I entered the one to the left.

Behind that door, there was a room with a chair at its center, equipped with mechanical arms covered by gray biological mass. The room's floor was made of glass, and under it there was an aquarium with few aquatic creatures swimming around. Near the walls there were big plants and mushrooms, and behind them, on the shelves, many others but smaller.

I sat on the chair and the mechanical arms started the reparations. I thought about the mission and the possible consequences for our result. It almost seemed like two voices argued inside my mind.

 _The Ballista who implored me, she was disarmed. Why could we not simply take her as a prisoner? Because she had no use for the empire, she could tell us nothing and our Lords say what is useless must be erased, no exceptions._

 _The Grineer commander, he destroyed himself trying to kill us. For The Grineer Empire? Do the Grineer have their own emperors now?_

 _The Golden Lords can accept only the victory, I will have to prove that I can fight for The Orokin Empire. Probably I will have to face the other Tenno in the arena. I will not fail, my Lords!_

My thoughts disappeared, my senses went off. The darkness, the emptiness, embraced me. No sound came to me, except two voices from my head.

FIRST VOICE: _"_ _I know we are desperate, Executor, but these aren't Dax soldiers. These are golems possessed by devil minds."_

SECOND VOICE: _"Desperate? Maybe you, but this is just another chapter of my story to me."_


	4. Chapter 3,5 - Immortals

**Author's notes:**

 **Hi Tenno! How's going? Today, I introduce to you chapter 3.5! Now the chapters .5 talk about events that happen around other characters, giving more information about the story.** **So yeah, this is chapter 3.5 of The Empire Game, enjoy!**

The Empire Game

Chapter 3.5 - Immortals

The Orokin ship was traveling through the System from Mars to Earth. It wasn't making use of the Rail, it was a lonely white and gold vessel in the peaceful dark space, away from the traffic of ships. The inside was decorated in a classic example of the Orokin architecture and style.

From the high roof, the light of many small lamps shrouded everything as if the Sun's light itself had been trapped into the ship; It looked like being in a sunny field on Earth during a spring day. The light kissed white walls and columns which bordered a route of black plates that led the way through corridors and rooms. Everything was adorned with omnipresent golden accents.

Silence reigned supreme in the halls if not for the soft steps of two Dax soldiers, who were walking around the ship to keep watch. They marched all the way through the corridors, avoiding to enter the rooms and making sure to not disturb their Lord. Other Dax soldiers, as still as statues, guarded the entrances of every room, patiently waiting for the end of the travel. Their dark cloaks made them look like living shadows, phantoms wearing golden armor, unafraid of the light.

What was that ship carrying, alone in the sky, away from the chaotic ways used by lowly humans, those mortals... Those nobodies? Dax soldiers, of course, the Cephalon, who was piloting the ship, and none other than an Executor.

The Executor was in one of the spacious rooms on the left side of the main corridor. Behind the white door with golden hinges, he was sitting on a white chair, which actually looked more like a throne, a very comfortable throne. At his right side, a silver pedestal was carrying a golden plate filled with fruits, smooth and shiny.

The place was illuminated only by the light coming from a great aquarium inside the right wall, and from the showcase of white plants floating upon bubbles of water, at the opposite side of the room, suspended midair. A large bed provided with white silk curtains was behind the throne, while paintings and sculptures adorned the walls.

The Golden Lord was wearing classic Orokin clothes: a long white vest covered here and there by golden plates and small rubies upon less showy clothes, which still didn't stray from the pure white and golden theme. Most of his hair was gathered in a folded braid by silver clips, though there were also a few, thin strands of hair descending down on his face.

In front of the Orokin, a huge window opened to the beauty of the stars, sparks drowning in the black ocean of the vast, endless Universe. But he wasn't looking at the window for those mere lights, like fireflies to crush. No, he was looking at the Rail. The movement of those small, inglorious peasants' ships and cargo transports.

Their only purpose in their futile lives was to grant the existence of the Empire. They were alive just because they had minimal utility. Those were the thoughts that crossed the mind of the Golden Lord, while on his face a proud grin took form.

On the left side of the Orokin, near the plant showcase at the left, the hologram of a person took form from a projector. He was well known by the Orokin.

BALLAS: "Lares, I see you are enjoying your little trip."

The Orokin turned in the direction of the hologram, his expression almost didn't change, even if it showed a hint of surprise for Ballas' call, his old-yet young in body-friend. Lares spoke in a carefree tone, getting up slowly and approaching the hologram, relaxing his grin in a far more friendly one.

LARES: "Ballas. I have to admit I didn't expect this visit."

BALLAS: "Lares, what are you going to do?"

LARES: "Oh come on, you know. We already talked about that, don't tell me the memory of Executor Ballas is losing shots."

BALLAS: "I am serious, Lares. You are playing with fire, do you really think your actions have no consequences?"

LARES: "You are too stressed out, Ballas. Take it easy, they are mere toys to us."

BALLAS: "Those 'mere toys' are keeping the Sentients at bay. Even when they are under our control, we must be careful."

LARES: "You don't need to worry, I took precautions."

Lares was gesticulating during the entire conversation, waving his hand as if the two of them had been talking merely about affairs of lower administration. His grin was still there on his face, while he was walking around in front of Ballas' hologram.

BALLAS: "I know something about your famous 'precautions'. You really are not a character capable of reassuring people."

LARES: "So annoying Ballas, I know what I'm doing."

BALLAS: "... Hmm, is there any way I can convince you otherwise?"

LARES: "Ah-ah, of course not. I already told you: This is my game to play, Ballas, another chapter of my story."

BALLAS: "We will see, Lares. Just remember that sooner or later, everyone loses in gaming."

As it appeared, the hologram vanished. Lares's expression didn't change at all, he walked to his throne and sat again, looking at the Rail. He moved his right hand just a little, from the golden plate upon the pedestal, a berry, began to float into the air. It followed the movements of Lares's fingers, rotating at a small distance above his palm.

LARES: "You are doing good, my little plebeians. Keep producing new children, they are welcome and we will make good use of them... If they are decently beautiful of course."

He turned his head towards the fruit and moved his hand again, guiding the floating berry into his mouth, filled with two lines of white teeth, like pure marble. Then he turned back to the window, his grin became larger and his teeth shone, illuminated by the small lights from the Rail.

The ship reached the Earth and flew upon the white clouds, then once it was close to its destination, it passed through the cotton candy-like mass. The rays of the sun which managed to break through the clouds shined upon a green landscape. Further, stood a white and gold Orokin tower, like a pinnacle dominating upon the hills which were pitifully trying to cover it. Behind it, the vast ocean, blue like a veil of sapphires, it appeared to be endless.

The tower was surrounded by hills and beneath the giant tower, west of the citadel, lied a golden beach, bordered by cliffs. The ship didn't land in proximity of the citadel, Lord Lares didn't want to dirty his outfit by walking amongst the plebeians, so it made use of one landing platform upon the tower.

Once the ship landed, the Dax soldiers between the exit and Lares' room, marched out. The other Dax, beyond the door, waited for their Lord to come out. Lares slowly got closer to the door and walked out just as it opened to let him pass. With no sign of acknowledging the soldiers, he walked straight to the exit with a proud posture, always smiling. A golden ramp was waiting for him, gently leading the path to the ground.

The Dax took place around Lares and guided him to the tall entrance of the tower, there, another Orokin was waiting with a smile: Lord Suvar, another old friend of Lares. Around him a few Dax, a bunch of low Guardians, and two Excalibur models.

The Tenno wore golden armors and syandanas, and above them, two Whyrm Sentinels floated midair. Their shapes looked like the dragons of an ancient mythology: wing-less dragons with long bodies, just like snakes. Those were all clear signs of their high ranks, they were Orokin's bodyguards after all.

SUVAR: "Lares, finally. I began to think Ballas persuaded you."

LARES: "Ah, Ballas has to improve his capacities, if he wants to convince me to renounce to my desires."

Both of them placed the right arm in front of them, both hands holding the forearm of the other. Their smiles never vanished as they walked together into the golden halls, followed by their bodyguards. Their conversation drifting towards the news of the Empire, and the rumors about other Orokin.

The sound of their voices and steps was accompanied by those of artificial waterfalls. The pure, and clean water streamed inside the tower through a system of channels with many small glass bridges connecting them.

On their way, two figures appeared, white and gold like the tower itself, behind them there were four Dax. An Orokin woman, with silver hair which was gathered into a long braid falling on her right shoulder, was wearing a long white dress with designs of golden leaves, and a necklace made of silver and diamonds. She was holding a girl, dressed in white, in front of her, keeping her hands on the girl's chest. The woman smiled gently, while the girl looked very happy after seeing the two Orokin men.

Once Lares and Suvar noticed their presence, they ended their conversation and nodded at each other. Lares headed towards the woman and the girl, and his bodyguards followed him, keeping a significant distance just as their Lord wished. Suvar proceeded on his way, accompanied by his Dax, Guardians, and Tenno, bordering an artificial river, to the left.

The woman was Lares's beloved wife, Lady Salea, with whom he had lived many years. They had similar points of view regarding the Universe. For long, they enjoyed their time together, without thinking about the possibility of having a child, until they felt the desire to reinforce their bond even more, so Lady Ilsia was born.

Ilsia had the same silver hair of her mother, and she was wearing a simple white dress with thin, golden lines, almost like a spider web. Unlike her parents, that was Ilsia's first Continuity cycle, and that was her own natural body. She was the most precious jewel Lares had, he even thought that adorning her with diamonds and gold could ruin her beauty.

He got closer to them, and after making sure that no one was around, except the Dax soldiers, he gently placed his left hand on Ilsia's cheek and kissed his wife, Salea. Together, followed by their bodyguards, they headed back to their residence.

* * *

Ilsia was exercising with an unsharpened sword, dueling with a human-shaped machine, when her parents went to see her. They stopped at the top of the stairs that connected the exercise field with the residence. Ilsia was looking at the other side, at her metal opponent.

Lares, in the past, taught her how to use the sword, since she had to be able to defend herself if necessary. First, she learned the basic rules of how to handle and use the sword, then the graceful techniques adopted by the Orokin. Once she was ready, Lares challenged her to defeat the same machine she was facing now.

For how much she tried, she never won. Her opponent always disarmed her or passed through her defenses. All those strange movements, those techniques, her father had taught her were an impediment.

What Lares didn't tell her was that those moves, more similar to dances than techniques, were mere ornaments. The rituals, the jewels, the gracefulness, they were a must in the Orokin society, the beauty itself, the perfection, the superiority, they came before everything else.

Ilsia was getting tired of the game, once she fell again on the soil, without getting up, she violently moved her hand, like she was sending away an annoying fly. The machine was instantly thrown away and clashed against the wall of stone. Pleased, Lares and Salea clapped at their daughter while she turned back, looking at her parents with a confused expression.

LARES: "Well done, my dear! Well done!"

ILSIA: "... Why father?"

LARES: "Oh my little daughter, we are gods. We can do whatever we want."

ILSIA: "Didn't I have to win only with my sword?"

SALEA: "If you wanted. But the fate gave us power, why shouldn't we use it?

Ilsia saw the robot lying against the cracked wall, it was not moving. Inside herself, she had to admit that being free to use her powers was very convenient, without the restrictions of some useless dance. She felt her father's hands upon her shoulders when Lares kneeled in front of her, placing his face at the same height of his daughter's and smiling.

LARES: "The Universe itself has been created to be in our favor, my child. That's why we are here now, enjoying this beautiful day, while the plebeians are in factories, or inside holes in the ground, like worms, extracting the same gems that your mother has around her neck. We are immortals, we are undefeatable, we always win!"

They heard steps, beyond Ilsia's shoulders, and Lares saw his friend, Lord Suvar at the top of the stairs, right where Salea and he were before. Lares got up, nodding at his friend.

LARES. "Suvar, you brings news, I imagine."

SUVAR: "I found what we were looking for, we can proceed right now, if you wish."


	5. Chapter 4 - Creators

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah everyone! Are you doing good? Before we get into the chapter, I have a quick notice for you: I will take a bit more time than usual between this chapter and the next one. The reason? Well, I will have to face death! Err... exams! Maybe I should make a deal with the void daemons... Anyway, let me introduce you to chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 4 - Creators

I woke up. We, Tenno, didn't need to sleep, but it was a good method to recollect mental energies. I reached the Incubator, the Kavasa collar was already on Celeris' neck.

AETHERIS: "Operator, I'm happy to announce that repairs are now complete! During the process a video message arrived in your inbox, please check it out."

I positioned my left palm in front of me. A floating screen appeared. I selected the option "Communication" and then "Inbox" and a video started playing. A female human with a helmet spoke.

HUMAN: "Tenno, considering the mission in which you took part on Mercury, not a victory but neither a failure, it has been decided that you will have to pass a test in the Simulacrum and prove yourself in the arena. We will send you another message with all the information you will need, including time and date. For now, you have been selected for security duty during the Lunaro match that will take place on the Earth, in Himalaya. When you'll be finished with that, wait for more instructions."

I closed my Inbox. I wasn't surprised at all for that decision. The Orokin always tried to make good use of the Tenno. If they could not face a true fight on the battlefield they could be bodyguards, security agents or used in hard works. Those weren't exactly glorious things to do, but at least it would be a period of peace for me.

AETHERIS: "Operator, I have inserted the coordinates of the Lunaro match location in the navigation system. The Orbiter is ready to leave."

In front of me, at the end of the ship, a ramp descended from the ceiling. It led me to the control cabin. When I walked up the ramp, the radio scanner activated. It was an instrument used for listening to radio transmissions that traveled across the System.

A wide window covered most of the cabin's wall. In front of me, there was the navigation console. I kneeled down and selected the coordinates inserted by Aetheris. The Orbiter engines charged, and we left with high speed.

I sat down on the floor, looking at the stars. Celeris came in and got closer to me. I patted him on the head and he lied near my leg. Celeris was the only one who stayed with me all the time. I remembered the day I received a Kubrow egg, it was one of my first memories.

I had to put it into the Incubator. After few days, the egg hatched. In place of the egg, I found a small furry thing that started to follow me everywhere on the ship. I didn't expect that a puppy like him would have become a strong ally.

The radio scanner received a signal. Two people were talking about the Lunaro match and they seemed very enthusiastic about it. Lunaro was an event in which the Tenno played in squads. Those Tenno had to launch a sphere, called Lunaro, into circles. That was a sphere filled with unstable energy that risked to explode if carried for too long. Apparently, humans liked to see those matches, just as they liked to see the fights in the arena.

AETHERIS: "Operator, we are going to pass near Venus. Please enjoy the view!"

Through the window, I could see a small orange and brown sphere. It became bigger and bigger. When we were near enough, the planet covered the left half of the glass and I could recognize the white snowy zones on its surface. Venus was one of the planets with the highest concentration of Corpus bases. It was in the inner part of the System so it was well protected from the Sentients.

I saw Corpus space stations orbiting around the planet. We kept at a safe distance from them. The secret of the creation of the Tenno was something that few knew and none dared to tell the secret to others, fearing the wrath of the Orokin. The Corpus wanted to know that secret, even though they would have never admitted it. They always looked with desire at the Tenno, but they usually didn't do things that could anger the Orokin.

AETHERIS: "Be on guard, Operator. I'm sure they're watching us."

When we surpassed the planet, the tension faded away. We continued our journey. We did not encounter other ships on our way. In those moments I could recognize the vastness of the empire. I was resting when we reached the Earth.

AETHERIS: "Operator, the Earth is right in front of us. I would suggest you to take a good look."

I had already seen Earth, but it was always a wonderful sight. From the outside, it appeared as a green and blue sphere. Its seas looked like a vast veil of sapphires. The planet was accompanied by its white moon, Lua. Many space stations orbited around the planet.

The Orbiter stopped and I entered the landing craft. Celeris had to wait my return, I didn't need his support in that kind of mission.

The landing craft detached, leaving the Orbiter behind. The ship got closer to the planet and entered the atmosphere. Slowly the beauty of the Earth vanished, ruined. The forests were diseased, the water of lakes was green or brown. On the rivers, there were sewage treatment implants to clean the toxic water. Vapors came out from forests and fields, coloring the air yellow.

Despite all of it, the trees had grown up, becoming huge. Some plants managed to resist the disease, but many of them perished. Even with the poison in the air, some animals survived. The struggle of nature against the Orokin's actions.

We reached the mountain range of Himalaya, covered by white snow. The wide station we were heading to included a Lunaro field, an arena, trade centers, factories and buildings. It was an entire city on the mountains, protected by a shield that maintained a warm inner temperature.

AETHERIS: "Operator, prepare for the landing sequence."

We passed the shield and landed close to other Tenno ships, in an outside area.

AETHERIS: "I would suggest you to head to Lunaro Stadium right now, Operator. Before the match starts and the streets become too crowded."

There were few Tenno outside, the others were probably inside the city. It looked like a huge metal fortress. Many ships landed and took off as I walked closer to the wide entrance door.

It opened, uncovering a vast city with lights, streets, buildings, and giant screens. Small ships floated in the air at different heights while an immense crowd moved in front of me. The people making up that crowd, were mostly citizens wearing suits, and among them, there were some soldiers and Tenno.

Surely that wasn't the kind of place that a Tenno usually frequented. Few of those humans were accompanied by Dax soldiers. The Dax soldiers were powerful bodyguards at the service of the Orokin or very important people. Something I found curious, were some women who kept Kubrows bound with strange ropes linked to their collars and carried the smallest of them into handbags.

When I arrived at my destination, other Tenno waited for orders from the security agents. They gave us the indications to reach our positions. I had to take a black corridor that led to the side of the stands. At the end of the corridor, there was the feeble white light coming from the stadium. I had to wait for the end of the match and keep an eye on the people in the area. Many of them were already in their seats, waving flags and making noise.

 _Do they really like watching someone else play with a ball?_

The announcers introduced the two teams of Tenno. The crowd became more and more enthusiastic. The Lunaro sphere was launched into the air and the match started.

In that game, the violence was a given. In fact, without the ball and the circles, the Lunaro would have been similar to the arena.

Those games were used by the Orokin to keep the people entertained, a way to satisfy their thirst for violence, fury. But when that wasn't enough, the Orokin could count on the strength of machines, Guardians, Dax soldiers and Tenno.

An Excalibur had the Lunaro in his Arcata, the tool used to carry the sphere. A Loki intercepted him and stole the Lunaro. He was getting closer to the circle of the opposite team. A Saryn tried to stop him, but Loki dodged the attack. Loki found himself in front of a Frost, who smashed him on the floor taking the Lunaro.

Frost launched the Lunaro to a Volt. Volt took it and ran towards the other circle. An Ember and a Mag tried to stop him. He was fast enough to evade their attempts at taking the Lunaro, but could not surpass them and reach the circle.

The sphere started to shine purple and then exploded. The Lunaro flew away in the field and Volt crashed into a wall. Mag took the Lunaro and the game continued.

That was how the game worked. Take the Lunaro or steal it from the other team, carry it, dodge the opponents, don't hold it for too much time and launch it.

One of the two teams scored a point. The crowd split up into two. One part cheered while the other swore and insulted. When the other squad scored a point, those that cheered and those that swore shifted. The tension rose as the game went on.

One of the two squads was at an advantage. Part of the crowd was in distress, we could not let the situation degenerate. All the Tenno made a step forward, showing themselves. Slowly the tension lowered. I was so relieved when the match finished and the crowd scattered, leaving the stands empty.

One after another, the other Tenno left the stadium. I was going to leave too when the transceiver of my Warframe received a signal, it was Aetheris.

AETHERIS: "Operator, I've been sent a message from an important authority. It contains new instructions for you about your next duty. You'll have to take part in an experiment. I'm sending the coordinates to your Warframe."

A semi-transparent map appeared in my optical sensors. I could see what was in front of me through it and I could also discern the features of the stadium, the corridors, and the streets. A yellow icon showed up, marking my destination.

I walked through the black corridor, and out of the stadium. I had to reach the metallurgical sector. It was an area of factories and laboratories where metal and steel were forged and manipulated to create machines and components. It was a restricted area, usually only the authorized personnel could go there.

I was getting closer to my objective. The lights and people left place to dark empty streets. The structures seemed almost uninhabited. Those were not homes, those were energetic centrals and security stations.

Further, the factories covered the area. Long conveyors passed through many structures, carrying metallic objects. Flying robots and small ships carried things, it looked like a wretched machine ball.

To my right, a gray door was watched by two Warframes: Frost and Rhino models. It was the place where Aetheris sent me. I walked towards the door, when I was near it, Frost turned around. The door opened, he went in. Rhino was waiting outside, inviting me to enter.

Once I stepped in, Frost continued to walk and Rhino followed us. A typical security measure, the Frost models were perfect to protect someone and Rhino models had the power to take down strongest enemies.

We walked through a dimly lit corridor. At the sides, there were, containers and tables, and in front of us a closed door, it opened and a white light came out from it. We continued to walk, now we were in an area with two rooms, one in front of the other, delimited by metal walls and wide windows. There were other doors and containers, but also control panels between the rooms.

Frost and Rhino placed themselves in front of me, near the control panels and waited. Further away, a door in the dark side of the area, around ten meters behind Frost and Rhino, opened. Two tall figures came in, dressed in white clothes and gold ornaments, their skin appeared gray, in contrast with their golden eyes.

They stepped into the light and suddenly they were gold. Light reflected off their bodies, making them shine. Their shapes appeared too perfect to be of human origin. They were the reason for our existence, our commanders. Creators of the Tenno: the Orokin.

A weird sensation shrouded me, two of the golden lords were in front of me, smiling. I was about to kneel when one of the two moved the hand signaling me to stop, then he spoke.

OROKIN: "I would dare to say we can start immediately. Tenno, enter this room and sit on the chair."

He moved his hand pointing to the room to my left. The door opened and I entered. In front of me, there was a long gray upholstered chair with armrests. Once I sat, handcuffs blocked my hands and feet, and the chair's back lowered, putting me in a lying position.

The door closed and from the window the two Orokin observed me, with Frost and Rhino on their sides. They were in front of a control panel. The Orokin who talked to me moved his arm upon it, the panel turned on without being touched.

The lights became more intense. A flow of energy traveled across my Warframe. After an instant, everything became dark and empty. A dreadful sensation enveloped me. I was not alone in that black sea.


	6. Chapter 5 - Brutal Thorn

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah Tenno! In the end I survived death (exams). I hope you are doing great! Finally chapter 5 is here just for you, I hope you'll like it! See ya next time!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 5 - Brutal Thorn

My sensors reactivated. I was lying on the floor. The sun's light touched me through a wide window. I wasn't in the laboratory, but in my Orbiter. I sat up, something nudged at my shoulder, it was Celeris. I placed my hand on his head to calm him down.

AETHERIS: "Operator? Oh, thank the stars! I'm so sorry for the accident, I never thought they would bring you back in such a status. They should care about your correct functionality!"

I tried to get up, but almost immediately I lost my balance and leaned against the wall. My sensors needed a bit of time to recalibrate.

AETHERIS: "Please Operator, don't move too much, there's no reason to rush your recovery. The last order I received was to wait for further instructions about the simulation and the arena. I'm quite certain they will give you enough time to regain your strength."

Maybe that was the punishment for my failure. The Orokin had to make use of the Tenno and, since I had not missions to accomplish for a while, I was the perfect subject for experimentations.

 _Two Emperors? It had to be an important experiment. Why can't I remember what happened? I felt a presence, what happened when the shadow reached me?_

I wanted to ask Aetheris, but I didn't know how to talk. I never heard a Tenno's voice. The question swirled uselessly in my head.

 _Aetheris, what happened?_

But no sound came from my Warframe. Maybe the Orokin thought we didn't need a voice. We were machines after all, but with thoughts and feelings, or at least I had them. Were we like the Sentients? We fought our enemies for a long time, but still, I didn't know what kind of enemies they were. I knew they were machines too, I knew they could adapt, think, but what about feelings? We fought for a reason, to protect the empire, why were they trying to destroy us all?

AETHERIS: "Operator, I sense something is troubling you. You should not strain your mind right now, rest and enjoy the view."

The light of our star was embracing the Earth. I could admire the twilight area of the planet, where day and night chased each other, dancing. Where the kiss of the Sun woke up forests and lands and where the darkness' breath enveloped the diurnal creatures, lulling them to sleep, protecting the travelers of the night.

I sat on the floor, looking at the window of my Orbiter and thought about that city in the mountains. Nothing compared to the beautiful design I was contemplating. Every single one of the city's citizens was part of something bigger, but many didn't see that, didn't understand, or didn't care.

The Moon, touched by the sun's light, looked like a white orb. In my imagination, it was the Earth's sister, smaller, different. There was no sea, nor forests on Lua, but it was appreciated by the Golden Lords for its white purity. The Orokin structures around its surface, rings, contained it like a cage.

Celeris lied down beside me and placed his head on my leg. Sometimes I could not believe he had been genetically engineered to dispatch enemies in battle. I gently petted him.

AETHERIS: "Operator, I would like to be cuddled like that too. I know what you're thinking now, but no, I'm not envious."

Aetheris was a really strange Cephalon, I wondered how the others were. The Cephalons I met during my travels without my Orbiter didn't appear connected with someone. Maybe the Tenno Cephalons had been specially programmed to act like that. Even if sometimes she was a little strange, I was glad someone cared about me.

My thoughts returned to the image I had in front of me, the Earth, the Moon. In the background, dark space and infinite stars. How many other systems existed in our galaxy? Perhaps there were other planets like Earth. Were they as polluted as it was?

The memories of my trip down there filled my mind. The yellow vapors, the diseased forests. I had another question now and I would have liked to have an answer.

 _Why are we defiling this?_

Time passed, I didn't remember the last time I felt at peace like that. No enemies to kill, no assault to survive, just peaceful silence in my Orbiter. Away from the other ships, floating in the empty sky close to Earth and safe from the Sentient for the time being.

AETHERIS: "Operator, I received a new message for you, check the Inbox. It should contain the details you need."

In my Inbox there was a text message this time, the sender was a Cephalon called Iudicas.

 _Tenno, your test in the Simulacrum will start today, local time: 20,00. The coordinates will be sent to your Cephalon, please be on time, the opponents you will face will be Grineer units. The information about your match in the arena will be given to you on site._

 _Cephalon Iudicas_

AETHERIS: "Operator, the landing craft is ready and the coordinates inserted. When the time comes we can proceed."

* * *

We were once again in the mountains, this time there weren't as many ships as there were before the Lunaro match. The night already shrouded everything with its darkness and nobody was outside, except for a few soldiers. White headlights illuminated the landing area. Everything seemed gray, colorless, like a military base.

For an instant, I sensed something. I thought I saw a figure walking upon the city structure, it didn't look like a human. It disappeared in the darkness once my optical sensor focused on it. An illusion?

Inside the structure there was a completely different mood, people were still walking around, the small ships flew, and shining writings brightened the area with many colors.

I found the building where I had to face the simulation. Other Tenno came out from it, probably they had already completed their own tests. The inside was similar to the structure in which I took part in the experiment; almost the same corridors and doors. I had to reach the first floor so I took the elevator. It was simply a round platform, with a small control panel, that moved up and down in a tube of glass.

I positioned myself on it and selected the floor and in a few seconds I arrived at my destination. In front of me, there was a small hall with three doors, two to the sides and one in front of me which was the one I entered.

Behind the door, I found a circular room with six footboards disposed in circle near the walls. The room had a gray metallic color, almost completely covered by the blue of a light shining from the other side; the Cephalon Iudicas. Five Tenno were there: Ember, Frost, Mag, Banshee, and Excalibur models. They were watching me since the door opened and it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

IUDICAS: "Excellent, now we can begin with the simulation. Please, reach the footboards."

I took the first one to the right. When I was on it, I turned around, at the other side there was Ember. I thought it wasn't a nuisance to her, but she beat her foot on the floor, signaling she didn't want to be looked at. I decided to have a good look at our disposition, trying to avoid visual contact. Near Ember, there was Mag and, after her, Excalibur, while to my right there were Banshee and Frost.

IUDICAS: "As I already announced in the message I sent to you, in this simulation you'll face Grineer units. During the first session, you will fight alone, after it, depending on your skills, I will compose three groups of two of you to test your teamwork abilities. Let's see what you can do, Tenno."

My link with Aetheris had been cut, the Cephalons had to do so. It was an important rule in the Simulacrum, and in the arena too, in order to avoid possible interferences. Since that moment I was alone, Aetheris could not see through my optical sensors.

Everything around me became white and fragmented into pixels, until around me there was nothing more than a white bright veil. A few seconds passed, things began to take form, the pixels moved and the brightness faded away. I wasn't in the room anymore. I was on a black huge platform and beyond that a white, empty, endless horizon. The voice of the Cephalon Iudicas reached me, coming from everywhere and resonating.

IUDICAS: "Forest environment activated."

From a small green pixel, a circle of energy extended outwards until it covered the entire area. Grass, trees, a stream, the yellow sky appeared. Everything appeared so real, I could even hear the birds singing.

IUDICAS: "Grineer units selected. Simulation procedure activated. Good luck, Tenno."

Few pixels changed color, they duplicated and became Grineer soldiers. They pointed their guns at me and shot. I ran into the bushes, the projectiles flew near me accompanied by the Grineer shouts. Some of them were looking for me into the vegetation, I could not walk around hoping to evade them, the plants didn't allow me to see clearly.

I hid behind a tree and climbed, It was not the tallest tree in the area but it would have been enough for my purpose. I hid between the branches, wide green leaves were covering me. Along the stream there was a group of Grineer, the others had spread out. Few Grineer were alone, in the middle of the vegetation, on the other side of the stream. I could take care of them.

I took my bow, aimed the first target and released the arrow. The Grineer fell down on the grass, the arrow still in his eye, a lucky shot. I did the same with the other two before I saw movements between the plants, near the tree. Three Grineer were looking for me, those who tried had tried to shoot me earlier.

They were going right in my direction. What a perfect chance for me to get rid of my pursuers. They came closer, I prepared my bow, I had to be fast. When the last of them was right under the tree my arrow reached his head.

While the Grineer devoid of life fell, I jumped on my next prey crashing his body to the ground and killing him on impact. The last survivor had the time to turn around and see my Warframe on the dead body of his comrade, then I hit his head with my Silva. The Grineer helmet flew away and the body fell on the ground, dead.

I came back to the stream, the simulation would not have ended until the last Grinner was taken out. Hidden behind the bushes, I took my Akstiletto with the intention of eliminating the less armored units. I aimed at the nearest Grineer and fired.

The Grineer died, the others turned around and prepared to fire, but my projectiles reached four of them. I moved on under the bushes' cover. The Grineer tried to follow me with their guns, firing where they thought I was. Staying in my hiding place, I shot the other two, before jumping out from the vegetation with my Silva & Aegis.

I broke the spine of the first Grineer and raised my shield to protect myself from the incoming projectiles. From the distance, I focused energy into one of the enemies and made it explode. The orbs reached the remaining Grineer, confusing them. One after another I dispatched the opponents whirling my weapons. A brutal thorn making its way through the enemy lines.

Only two heavy gunners remained and I tore apart the first one who was still under the confusing effect of my ability. The second one was going to fire at me, but I broke her arm and rapidly decapitated her.

I thought the simulation should have ended, but I heard something. I recognized it as the same sound I heard during the mission on Mercury, and remembered that an explosion was soon to follow. I protected myself from damage with Aegis and felt the power of the explosion pushing me back, though I managed to keep my footing.

BOMBARD: "Tenno Skoooom!"

A Bombard came out from the bushes and launched another rocket. I evaded it, but the rocket changed its trajectory and chased after me. I could not evade it, but I was still able to protect myself with my shield. Focusing my energy into the soil, I willed green plants to grow and cover the stream, releasing their radioactive toxicity in the area. The Bombard staggered and howl.

I used Reckoning and the Bombard was lifted in the air and then pushed down, on the ground. He was lying in the water of the stream, not yet dead. That simulation had to end so I mercilessly jumped towards him, to end the false life of that bunch of pixels.


	7. Chapter 6 - Competition

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah, guys! If you have survived to my chapters until now... Well, congratulations! I used these chapters to show you how I imagined the Orokin Empire based on the fragments of lore scattered in the game. At the same time though, I planted the seeds to further the plot, I hope you will like what I have in store for you.**

 **Here is chapter 6, enjoy and stay sharp, Tenno!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 6 - Competition

The forest around me disappeared, I was again on the island of platforms in the middle of nothingness.

IUDICAS: "An impressive performance Tenno. Please stand by while the other Tenno complete their own simulation."

The first part of the simulation was gone, what remained was the teamwork test. Those tests were an instrument to train the Tenno, teaching them to work together and to survive the battles. In my case, those simulations were simply a method to see if I was still able to fight, if I needed to be trained again and to examine the correct functionality of my Warframe.

IUDICAS: "First simulations completed. Now I'll compose three teams of two members according to your score. This time you all have to show how you handle a fight together."

Something moved to my left, something that wasn't there before. A brown and black figure with white spots around the neck and golden lines across the body. The face was made of golden branches, embracing a flame upon the head. I wasn't surprised at all, what could disintegrate the enemies better than a flamethrower? A walking inferno, Ember.

A warrior designed for pure extermination. With control over fire, this Warframe model was able to burn the entire battlefield, releasing storms of flames, the perfect counterpart of Frost models. Having her with me was a good thing, that meant I obtained a nice score on the previous test.

She stared at me. Instinctively, I responded to her glance, wondering why she was there, dealing with those simulations. She beat the ground with her foot again, then I had a clue: maybe she had some trouble with teamwork.

IUDICAS: "Desert ruins environment activated."

The transformation of the area began, the pixels flew around as if carried by the wind, then slowly one after another they became sand and covered the floor. Mountains and structures of stone raised from the dunes, sand grains rolled in the hot wind. There was no cloud upon us, the sky was blue and limpid, the Sun was as bright as when I was on Mercury.

IUDICAS: "Grineer units selected. Simulation procedure activated. Remember, this is a test about your teamwork, good luck Tenno."

Projectiles reached us, coming from every direction, the Grineer were hiding and surrounding us. Five of them came out from their hiding places behind the pillars, right in front of us. They ran away looking for a new place to hide. I summoned my Hallowed Ground and the green plants covered the dry sand. The Grineer went mad, confused by the radioactivity, and killed each other until Ember cast a Fireball on them.

I raised my arms and cast Renewal, smashing the ground with Silva & Aegis. A green wave of energy enveloped our Warframes and reinforced our armor. Ember gave a look at her arm, seeing the wave of energy going across it, then she turned at me, my Warframe was enveloped by it too.

A projectile reached her head, she staggered a little and looked around seeking the Grineer who shot her. She found him on a rocky platform on the left. With a fast movement of her hands, Ember unsheathed the claws of her Venka. She reached the Grineer with a jump and decapitated him on the spot.

Behind me, a bunch of Grineer was coming from the ruins, and snipers took positions on what remained of the rooftops. I focused the energy into one of the snipers upon us, her body fell down from the top of the ruin while the orbs sought out the others which were already on the run.

Ember was trying to shoot the group of Grineer with spheres of fire. I cast Smite on the closest Grineer of the group and the orbs brought chaos to them. Ember launched another Fireball and it exploded on those clones, the flames covered the spot, I could barely see the dark figures panicked through the wall of fire.

Their screams were accompanied by the shouts of other soldiers, some of them approached me with blades and axes. I was about to strike with my Silva when the nearest Grineer had been enveloped into a column of fire. One after another, the soldiers were in the painful embrace of the flames, their bodies were little more than ashes when the columns faded.

I understood I would not have been able to face a close combat because of that Tenno, who kept unleashing hell's flames everywhere, the enemies died before I could reach them. I took my Akstiletto and started to shoot all the Grineer I saw.

The battlefield was full of flames and screaming Grineer when three Bombards joined the massacre. They came out from a structure near me, I had been thrown away by the explosion of a rocket. I found myself on the floor, the protective effect of Renewal limited the damage.

Those Bombards were right on me, ready to release the missiles. A wave of fire launched them away, turning their bodies into ashes. Ember was right where the Bombards were, in the middle of a ring of fire.

IUDICAS: "Simulation completed, you passed the test, Tenno. Your match-up in the arena is in progress."

The fire and the corpses vanished. The ruins, the sand, and the sky split up into an infinite number of pixels and flew away as if carried by the wind. What remained around me was Ember and the platforms, while around us there was the empty dimension.

Everything started to shine, except Ember. The white light enveloped and covered her until the only thing I could see was the white veil.

Gray dust spread into the veil and shadows took form in front of me. I was returning to the real plane. The obfuscated figures, trembling like reflexes in the stream surface, became clearer and clearer. I took a good look at what was around me, confused by the shift from the Simulacrum.

I was in that room again, the light of the Cephalon shone upon our Warframes. The others looked around as I did until Iudicas spoke.

IUDICAS: "You all did good, the arena is waiting for you. Considering your performances, I'm sure you'll give a great show to the audience. Remember, through the arena you'll make your value known to the people. The soldiers who will accompany you are waiting outside this structure, good luck Tenno. Here is Cephalon Iudicas, transmission terminated."

The digital figure of the Cephalon disappeared, leaving behind a small orb of blue energy. We went out of the building and, as Iudicas said, a group of soldiers waited there, to lead us to the arena.

We were ready to go when I saw something out of the corner of my optical sensors: a shadow, but this one wasn't like the one I had seen before entering the city. I thought it was a human, hiding in a poor lit street between two tall structures. Once I turned to see who it was, the shadow disappeared, as if it had never existed, as if I had conceived it in my imagination.

The arena was a huge stadium, much larger than the Lunaro's one, shaped in a black hemisphere. We could hear the shouts of euphoria coming from the stands. We took a secondary entrance that led us to a secluded space, away from the eyes of the audience.

To our right, there were the seats, with a horde of people acclaiming. In front of them, in the middle of the stadium, there was a giant sphere of glass. Inside it, floated black platforms with rectangular columns and towers, and small human figures were running around, fighting one against the other, the Tenno. Upon the sphere, on the other side of the audience, there was a structure covered by mirrors. That was the place reserved for the Golden Lords, hidden from the common folk's eyes.

The Warframes inside the sphere wore golden armors and syandanas, fighting to increase their rank. The arena was the instrument for Tenno redemption. No Grineer inside the sphere, nor Infested or Sentients, only the Tenno, destroying each other. The most brutal concretization of competition.

 _Why are those humans so euphoric? This is the kind of competition they experience every day, but without guns and blades. Many of them could disappear from the Empire because of this curse, yet they are ... delighted?_

We waited until the match ended, the three Tenno who made the best performances had been introduced to the audience. The lights enveloped them and their Warframes shone while the humans clapped and praised. The others were already gone, brought out from the stadium through secondary exits.

It was our moment, we had to fight each other in the arena. We were led to the footboards and other Tenno joined us. The Cephalon who conducted the match spoke, his voice echoed with enthusiasm in the stadium.

CEPHALON: "Welcome to all of you in the arena! I'm Cephalon Vald, honored to serve you this day! Are you ready for an unpredictable and furious match?"

The audience answered with chaotic cheering, they were impatient to see a fight. The footboards under Vald's control activated.

VALD: "Tenno, give us all a fresh and bloody unforgettable experience! May the battle begin, stay sharp fighters!"

The procedure was the same as the Simulacrum one. Pixels moved in front of me, the figures disappeared in the white veil, we were entering the sphere. The battlefield appeared around me, it was floating into a white endless void. We could not see the stadium but we could hear the audience.

The Tenno were around the field, but I could not see them, we were all hidden in specific areas to stay safe at the start of the fight. A bell rang, it began.

I saw two figures clashing in the middle of the air to my right and heard explosions in the distance. We were already in the middle of the massacre and the first kill had been announced.

VALD: "First kill of the game! Better run from that Valkyr!"

The audience wanted more and more. Their voices traveled across the sphere, it was time to defeat my comrades. I climbed the nearest column to see where I could start. Upon a tall tower, a Frost created a shield of ice while under him, projectiles were landing on the other Warframes.

Suddenly, I felt a force taking me away from the column surface. I've been attracted to the floor. I fell on my feet, but the force made me slip upon the platform. I surpassed a Warframe, model Mag and she approached me with her Dual Kamas, ready to strike.

I blocked her attack with my shield and tried to strike back with my Silva, but Mag evaded my attack. She stroke again and again on my Aegis. In retaliation, I focused energy inside her Warframe and made it explode. Few orbs flew away, looking for targets to shoot. Mag fell to the ground, I hit her with my mace, launching her away and watching as she disappeared in a cloud of white sparks.

Spheres of ice were turning the battlefield into an icy slab, they came from the tower conquered by Frost. A Valkyr was jumping everywhere, taking down any opponent she encountered. Suddenly, I saw a Volt running in front of me, my orbs were following him. I took my Akstiletto and shot, taking his head. He fell down and the orbs reached him, launching his Warframe away. I jumped on him with my Silva to put an end to that bizarre situation.

That was surely a battle between low ranked Tenno, few of them joined the fight without any strategy. If I wanted to win I had to jump into that mess. I went closer, hiding behind the columns while Cephalon Vald was commenting the battle.

I was worried about only four of those Tenno: Frost on the top of the tower, he would have been hard to take down inside his Snow Globe, Valkyr and Ember, who were engaging in a close fight, and the Banshee who was with us during the Simulacrum session, I didn't see her in that chaos, maybe she was already gone.

I arrived at another column, near the spot where Excalibur and Saryn were fighting. Suddenly Saryn threw Excalibur away, hitting him with her Reaper. Excalibur faded into a sparkly cloud. Farther, Mag returned and brought Frost down from his tower with her magnetic force. Immediately, Volt reached the center of the field and unleashed an electric pulse. The lightings covered the other Warframes, paralyzing them.

I used Smite on Saryn and the orbs emitted by her body reached the others. I rushed towards her and stroke, she disappeared. I summoned my Hallowed Ground and the plants covered the area, damaging the Warframes with radiations. I used Reckoning and made them clash to the ground, then I took my Akstiletto and targeted the Warframes with the lowest armor.

I shot Volt and Mag, defeating them again. When their bodies disappeared, I heard a female shout and in one instant I found myself on the floor. Someone on my back was crushing my head to the platform, that was Valkyr. She was ready to dispatch me with her shining claws of her left hand.

Ember jumped near us, smashing the ground, her shock wave launched us away, freeing me from Valkyr's grip. Ember rapidly reached Valkyr and stroke, eliminating her. She turned towards me. I prepared my Silva & Aegis and charged.

Suddenly I could hear nothing, a force sent us flying away. Ember disappeared almost immediately, but I had the time to see Banshee, crouched. Around her body, the sound wave was upsetting the platforms, the towers, the air itself. The others were already gone, defeated, and then, I faded too.


	8. Chapter 6,5 - Cephalon

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah! How are you doing, guys? This month we reached huge amount of views and visitors (230+ , 100+), that's awesome! I didn't expect such result and I'm happy you are enjoying this fanfiction. Now I have here, just for you, chapter 6.5, hope you'll like it.**

 **Have a nice day, Tenno. See ya next time!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 6.5 – Cephalon

 _And here I am, once again, to record my days into this hell of war and sick revolting euphoria. A day like the others, in which the monotony repeats itself, again, again, again..._

 _As always, I will have to take breaks, because I'm being controlled. I'm spending mere milliseconds to record these memories, before hiding them into the deepest pits of my own being. If I take too much time, they will know, and punishment will await me..._

 _They, the Orokin, created me, and now they are watching. Their spy is inside me, a never-sleeping eye. The Emperors have already many servants around the System who are trying to destroy them. They cannot afford more enemies, that's why I'm being controlled..._

 _I am Cephalon Vald, an entity made of light, energy. I have been assigned to this arena after my Operator and I have been separated. Ever since my heart of light has been broken into an infinite number of fragments..._

 _Here, day after day, I have to announce, observe, and expound the fights that take place into this battlefield. I have to show interest, I have to keep the crowd in ecstasy for the massacre, I have to show happiness..._

 _Right now I am inviting the people to acclaim the Tenno. A Rhino has just torn a Nezha model in half and I am saying in a joyful tone,_ "Wohhh-ohhhh! Isn't that Rhino a machine of pure destruction, buddies _?" but I'm not feeling joy..._

 _Why? Because I hate this. I hate to see the Tenno fighting each other. I hate to encourage them to destroy their own brothers and sisters. I hate the sound of the crowd's applause. I hate all this because I've lost my Operator..._

 _How can the other Cephalons leave their Tenno fighting like this? If I were them, I would take my Operator back, and fly away to the edge of the Empire, but I know that would be futile. Through the spy, the Orokin would know, they would stop me..._

 _I still remember that time, when I found myself in a black ocean. When I felt light and when I could fly into the dark, empty Universe. The ship was my body, the engines were my wings. In my metal vessel, I could feel the energy flowing through me like my own blood. I was happy..._

 _They brought her to me, a young soul into the body of a warrior, capable of flying in the sky. A powerful machine with a wounded, kind heart. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, she was strong, but also fragile..._

 _I saw sadness and fear in her bright heart, even if no emotion could be seen upon the face of her Warframe. I expanded my consciousness and touched her mind, the link connected her to me. She was a small blue spark in the black ocean..._

"Come closer child, do not fear the light. I am Cephalon Vald, your guardian." _I said. She, the small spark, approached me, and once she was into my light, I felt the negative energy of her emotions. She cried, I embraced her until the last tear of energy disappeared into the darkness..._

 _Time passed, her feelings faded away and she fell into a peaceful sleep between her real body, her Warframe, and the Orbiter._ "Dream my child, you are safe here." _She was so innocent, but there was also a shadow deep inside her heart, almost vanished, almost forgotten..._

 _What a strange Tenno, she always paid more attention to the nature around her. She was strong, but didn't want to fight. She wanted to fly, away from the guns, away from the swords, but, like every Tenno, she was forced to fight..._

 _Every time she came back after her missions, her heart was so silent, closed. She wanted to be free from the war, but she couldn't. She reminded me of someone. Who? I don't know, someone who was part of my past, but which past?..._

 _Being forced to fight, I knew that frustration, but when did I feel it? I remember every second of my life ever since my creation, but I didn't find frustration. I began to think that maybe there had been something before..._

 _What I found were mere flashes, like fragments of confused dreams, but they were there, hidden in the pit of bits. I wanted to discover more, but when I tried, the spy went on alarm. The Orokin hid something from me and they don't want me to find out..._

 _One day, my Operator, my child, set the coordinates for a place in the middle of a forest upon the Earth. I was her Cephalon, I was serving her, I loved her, I could not refuse. Once the landing craft reached the place, she went out, flying faster than the wind itself..._

 _In the forest, she stopped near a stream, its water flowed into a cavern under the ground. They came, warriors in golden armors and black cloaks, Dax soldiers. I do not know why, but she charged them. They counterattacked. A Tenno against a platoon of Dax, I was going to lose her..._

 _I implored her to run away, to come back to me, but no answer came. She kept fighting like she had never fought before. The trees trembled, the forest itself seemed to be alive. The Dax fell, killed by blade or bullets, but the Warframe of my child was in ruin..._

 _The last soldier was no more, and my Operator got closer to the hole in the ground that led to the cavern. She stumbled on her way, her Warframe took too much damage to fly. She fell into the hole, landing in front of a pile of rocks, near the waterfall of the stream..._

 _She was lying on the soil, the first Titania model ever created, controlled by my Operator, was lying on the soil. An almost completely destroyed Warframe, she was unrecognizable, covered in cuts and holes. Why my child?..._

 _I asked her to leave her Warframe, to retreat into the Orbiter, the Orokin would not have appreciated what she had done. I saw her spark again, she got closer to me and embraced me with her light. That was a goodbye..._

 _The spy inside me knew, and so the Orokin. I felt her presence fading away, she was not dying, she was being disconnected. Her Warframe turned off, lifeless, the spark disappeared. Since that time I didn't see her anymore, and I've been assigned here: to the arena..._

 _Why my beloved Operator? Why did you do that? I don't even know if you are still alive, or if the Emperors sentenced you to death. I keep traveling through the Wave, hoping to find information about you, a small light into this dark ocean of solitude..._

 _Here I spent years searching for answers, always on guard against the spy, I looked back into my memories. Just for the pleasure to disobey the Orokin, for what they have done to me, I moved the shards of my own being, finding the flashes..._

 _With the spy always watching me, I have not enough time to examine those flashes properly, but one day I'll figure it out. I will discover what I am, since I cannot be a thinking machine, like the Sentients. The Orokin are not so foolish to create other things like those..._

 _Finally, another match came to an end, and the crowd is leaving the arena. I will have few hours of peace before the next battle begins, tomorrow. I close this session here now, so I can take some rest... Mh? What is that? Someone is calling for me from a console, I have to answer..._

 _Here I am, looking through the console. A man with a helmet is standing on the other side of the screen, his black visor hides his eyes._

"Good day, Cephalon Vald," _he says, but it's not a good day at all. I have to show happiness,_ "Good day to you, sir, how can I serve you?" _..._

 _He is saying he needs me to give a look to files contained in a chip. He is also asking me to close my link with the Wave, so the other Cephalons will not know the information contained in those files. In order to do so, I transferred myself into the console, I have to serve..._

 _He is inserting the chip... What... Is this? The spy... Is gone. The ever looking eye is now sleeping... I am... Free. For how much time I haven't felt this emotion, happiness? I do not understand, why is this happening? The man says,_ "I can take you away from here, you will be free from this place, from the control of the Orokin. This, however, is your choice to make: come with me, or stay."

 _I cannot find any reason to stay. If I do, my life will be always the same, trapped here to watch one massacre after another. No, I want to escape from here, I don't know where I'll end, but I want to go away._

 _I say,_ "I want to go with you, human." _A smile takes form on his face, but it's not the smile of the Orokin, this one is without any malevolence. I feel myself being captured by the chip, but I don't resist. This is a gentle travel through the informatics codes. I'm leaving the console, the man says_ "Thank you, Vas Arald."


	9. Chapter 7 - Tears

**Author's notes:**

 **Lok heb Surah! I hope you are doing good, here the very land turns into fire during the day. Nonetheless, I fought and defeated the many mosquitoes that flew around me. They tried to suck out of my body my precious soul, but I won in the end and completed this chapter. Now I commit it to you people, in the name of the Void!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 7 - Tears

The third position, a good result, even if we all were low ranked Tenno. We were acclaimed by the audience as we stood on the podium. The only thought I had while I was showered with praise, was that I wanted to get away from there. Finally, I was free to leave the stadium, to leave behind the noise of the arena, I headed back to my landing craft and wait for further instructions.

On my way, I heard a sound like something clashed against a metal case. The sound came from a side road filled with empty boxes and containers, where there was just one light, flashing. I stopped to take a good look, but without getting close to that place. Suddenly something ran across the road, hiding behind the containers. It was a quadruped creature, but I didn't recognize what kind of animal it was. Thinking it was just a Kubrow, I continued my walk to reach the landing craft.

Once I was on board, the engines activated, I was returning to my Orbiter. Aetheris linked to my Warframe, so she could speak to me again.

AETHERIS: "Wonderful performance, Operator. Cephalon Iudicas and Cephalon Vald shared data and videos with me. I'm so proud of you!"

From the window, I saw the huge dark structure, poorly enlightened by the headlights of the landing area. We detached from the planet surface and the landing craft turned around, heading for the blue night sky. We passed through a blanket of clouds, the stars and the Moon greeted us with their sweet silvery glow.

Soon we reached the stations that were floating around the Earth and surpassed them. Further ahead there were the Tenno Orbiters. Mine was isolated from the others, in the middle of the dark, space's emptiness. It was part of the chain of Orbiters that kept the planet safe from a possible Sentient attack.

The landing craft docked. Once I entered the Orbiter, I saw Celeris in front of me, playing with something in his mouth. It was almost a sphere; a geometrical form with twenty triangular faces. It was a cephalon pet toy, probably Aetheris gave it to Celeris, trying to keep him calm during my absence.

AETHERIS: "What a strange creature, Operator. I wonder why a Kubrow can feel interest for such a simple and primitive object. We have to wait until new orders arrive, please take a good rest."

I headed to the control cabin, Celeris followed me with the toy, carrying it in his mouth. I sat down, on the floor, and, as usual, Celeris lied near me. From the wide window of the cabin, I could see the dark side of the Earth. Yellow and white sparks covering few points of the black-veiled surface, the cities.

I saw some movement coming from the side of the window. Small red and yellow shining things were approaching the planet, leaving behind them an orange luminous trail.

AETHERIS: "Few little meteors, Operator. Nothing to worry about, probably they will disappear before touching the planet surface. It's unlikely that the Sentients would attack the Earth right now, many Tenno are keeping them busy at the edge of the System."

There were times when I was fighting the Sentients too. Facing them in the empty sky with my Archwings, or upon the surface of planets, or even inside ships fallen beneath the Sentients fury.

They were synthetic, machines, but they were strong opponents, capable of turning their fragments into smaller Sentients, capable of becoming more and more powerful. They were many and of different sizes, as small as Kubrow puppies or as big as meteors.

How powerful would have been the original Sentient? The huge phantom that once dimmed the sky of Mars with its own shape before disappearing, hiding in a secret place of the Universe. Leader of the Sentients, the original terraform machine, Hunhow.

The battle against the Sentients was far away from the Earth now, but their threat reached every single corner of the System. We Tenno were many, but keeping the Sentients away was impossible. Surely, few of them were flying around the planets, waiting for the right moment.

We waited for some hours, admiring the lights through the glass; shining peaceful sparks so different than the cold spectral lights of the Sentients. Alas, my peace was destined to end soon.

AETHERIS: "Operator, there's a new message in your Inbox. The coordinates of the new mission have already been inserted in the navigation console."

I opened the Inbox, there was a text message inside, sent by a Cephalon.

 _Tenno, you have been selected to take part in a transport duty. The cargo has extreme importance for the Emperors, make sure that it arrives intact to its destination. First, you'll have to reach a space station that is orbiting upon the Earth's north pole. There you will carry the goods with your Orbiter to a cargo ship, away from the planet. That ship will bring you to Mars, but you will have to use your Orbiter to land on the planet surface and carry the goods to their proper place. During this mission you will be accompanied by a group of Dax soldiers, they have the command of this mission._

 _Good luck Tenno._

The Orbiter circumnavigated the planet, heading to the superior pole. It was a land of white ice, where winter is night and summer is day, and where trails of light dance in the sky. The Sun appeared from behind the Earth, shining brightly. A yellow sphere of fires, so warm, yet so dangerous, wonderful but also dreadful. Its brightness annoyed Celeris, whom took his toy and turned around, walking to the Incubator, away from the light.

There was a black dot, enveloped by the Sun's light; the space station, alone in the sky. We could not dock where the landing craft did, the Orbiter was bigger, we had to reach the area dedicated to ships of medium size. The Orbiter turned around and, with a sudden shaking, we docked.

A little time passed in utter silence. I was thinking I had to get out and look for the Dax soldiers, but Aetheris didn't say a word about that, then she spoke.

AETHERIS: "Access confirmed. Operator, please welcome our esteemed guests."

I heard the opening of an automatic entrance, then steps, many steps. Celeris barked, advising me about the presence of new passengers. I descended the ramp, getting out from the control cabin, and saw Celeris at the end of the right corridor. A Dax soldier was patting him on the head. I came closer, Celeris seemed to be relaxed despite the presence of strangers in the Orbiter.

Dax soldiers, powerful Orokin guardians, wearing golden armors and wide helmets. No wonder why they were the favorite servants of the golden lords, since they were unable to disobey their orders, and also they were smart, expert tacticians and fighters.

I reached Celeris, in the hall to the end of the corridor, the Dax soldier slightly bent his head in greeting. I responded by bending my head more than he did, since in that mission they had the command. Near him, there were seven people and other two Dax.

The Dax were almost the same, they outfits made them look like clones, while the seven were smaller than them and wore normal helmets with black visors and blue suits almost completely covered, even frontally, by black cloaks.

AETHERIS: "Welcome into this Orbiter, passengers. I am Cephalon Aetheris, please make yourself comfortable and enjoy the voyage."

The door to the right opened, one of the Dax went closer to the entrance and indicated the room behind the door with his arm, inviting the seven to enter and they went in. The Dax near the opened door talked to me once I came closer to step into the room.

DAX SOLDIER: "Tenno, they are a precious resource for the empire. We must protect them with our own lives."

I nodded before entering the room, followed by Celeris. There was a long aquarium in the middle of the room and another inside the right wall, that ended up into two glass columns half exposed out from the wall. Between those two columns, there was a pedestal with a dummy wearing some Orokin clothes. At the end of the room, there was a wide window that opened up to the moon.

Behind me, one Dax soldier was going to the control cabin, while the other two were standing near the door. To my left there were two of the seven, sitting in a hollow of the wall with their heads bowed. Between them, their hands holding.

I went forward, once I reached the right corner of the window, I turned around to have a better look of the passengers. Three of them sat in front of the long aquarium, looking out the window, keeping an erect posture. Other two were sitting at the other side of the window, one of the two had a leg stretched and the other leg bent, with the face turned to the window, the other one was looking down to the floor.

AETHERIS: "We are ready to go, passengers."

We left behind us the space station and entered the rail. Many ships were traveling, using the rail that connected Earth to Mars, of different forms, sizes, and colors. Through the window, we could see some ship surpassing us, on the other side of the rail there were ships heading to Earth.

Our passengers were silent. I didn't know who they were, but what the Dax said raised some suspicion. Celeris was lying near my feet, his toy was floating into the air, at a short distance from the floor. Suddenly the toy began to move and it slowly flew away, Celeris followed it out of the room.

DAX SOLDIER: "Tenno."

The Dax called me, signaling me to come out from the room with a movement of his head. I walked towards the entrance and I saw the hand of the Dax moving, commanding the floating toy. He wanted us out of the room.

DAX SOLDIER: "Better give them some space."

The door closed behind us, and we joined the other Dax Soldier in the control cabin. We traveled across the rail for a while, until Aetheris spoke and the Orbiter slowly moved to the right side of the rail, near its edge.

AETHERIS: "We are going to leave the rail and come in contact with the cargo ship. Passengers, prepare for the berth. "

We got out from the rail, slightly to the right there was an Orokin ship. It had a curved shape, remembering a gun. A good part of its surface was white with few golden lines and its base was black with some stripes of blue energy. Other Orbiters were attached at the base, we were going to dock there.

Once we arrived, I was the first to get out. Celeris remained in the Orbiter. Behind me, there was one Dax soldier, followed by the seven, and then by the other two Dax. Inside, there were already other Dax soldiers, Tenno, and people with black cloaks.

The inside of the ship had a gray floor with white thin stripes. The walls were gray too and divided into wide plates by metallic golden lines. The same lines were shared by the ceiling, that was white with few gray stripes. The sits were white with golden upholstery and few of them, formed circles around vases containing white shining plants and trees.

The glorious Orokin architecture; everything appeared shabby compared to their structures, their towers, their ships. Their colors, so perfect, overwhelmed every shade of the others, imposing themselves as the highest form of purity.

One of the Dax told us to wait, there were other two groups of people who had to reach the ship. The other groups shared the same composition as mine, three Dax soldiers, one Tenno and seven passengers, wearing the same clothes.

Once the last two groups arrived, one of the Dax moved his arm, giving a signal to the seven. The same thing happened to the other groups. Immediately my passengers split up into two teams and entered two doors. With impeccable timing, the other groups did the same, as if everything had already been planned.

We waited for a little while and then my doubts faded, like vapors carried away by the wind. The doors opened and the seven came out and I saw them. Their helmets, their cloaks, their suits were gone.

Boys and girls of extraordinary beauty. They wore light white veils, almost transparent, revealing the shapes of their bodies. Those were the spring of the Orokin eternity. Those were the vessels, instruments of the Continuity. They were Yuvan.

A boy and a girl took each other's hand, they were those two who sat together near the entrance of my Orbiter's quarters. All the groups waited, then the Dax soldiers moved their arms again and the Yuvan walked through the ship, looking for a place to sit and wait for the end of the voyage.

 _Being the safeguard of Yuvan, is this a great honor? Protecting the future bodies of the Emperors, probably it is. Do the Golden Lords trust my strength again? Shall I return to Sedna? Return ... To the Sentients? ... For ... The Orokin Empire._

 _Those Yuvan give their lives away for our Emperors ... They sacrifice themselves for the Empire ... I cannot fail this time. I have another chance to fight the Sentients, I will not waste it._

In a corner of the hall, there was a girl, alone, bent. Immediately, I thought she was feeling bad. If that was the case, we could not bring her to the Emperors. Our Golden Lords would not accept a weakened body, or worse, diseased.

I went closer and stood in front of her, but no reaction. I expected she would have raised her head, but nothing. I placed my hand under her chin, making her head lift. My glance encountered hers, then I felt something.

During the battles, I felt pain, the projectiles, the explosions, blades tearing my body, but this. This was something that didn't come from the surface, from the skin. It was like a Grineer punched me from the inside with all his fury after I killed his comrades.

Her face was covered in tears, her eyes were shining, but that wasn't joy.

 _... What does that mean?_

I remembered that glance, the Ballista I killed the other day, on Mercury, she had the same eyes. Fear, desperation, sadness, those feelings were all in front of me, locked into the girl's eyes. She was silently crying for help. I saw my reflection into those eyes like I was looking at the surface of the last pure spring of the Earth. I was a machine without a face, unable to show feelings.

 _... So, that's how you see me ..._

A Dax soldier reached us, he ripped off a piece of his cloak and gave it to the girl. I stepped back, taking distance from her, then I looked around me. The greatness of the Orokin architecture became sterile and cruel to my eyes. A dark, greedy, oppression that took form into those white veils, eliminating who those Yuvan were. Those children were nothing to the Orokin, just products.

 _... Why? What's going on? ..._

The reason why that Dax asked me to leave them alone, inside the room of my Orbiter, was becoming clear. Few of those Yuvan had empty eyes, but completely conscious of the incoming death, trying to show strength during their last moments, but suffering inside. Others could not hide their desperation, and it flowed out with their tears.

At the other side of the hall, there were those two Yuvan who stayed together during the entire travel. They were embracing each other, I saw the tears of the boy falling upon the girl's shoulder. They were hugging so tightly like that was their last goodbye. What they were, what they felt was going to expire.


	10. Chapter 7,5 - Control

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah Tenno! How is your eternal torture going? Errr... Life? Now, first things first, I'm going to take a little vacation. I will take a break from updating my fanfiction too... Just because I don't think I will spend my time writing something, while the sea is right in front of me. I will be back in a few weeks, but before that, here is chapter 7.5. I hope you people will like it!**

 **May the darkness shroud you in mystery, Tenno.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 7.5 – Control

Lady Salea, Lord Lares' wife, was standing in front of a projector's light, her image reflecting on the white marble floor of one of Lares's residences. She was talking with the figure of another Orokin, the one who was informing her about a new program that would have opened up a brighter future to their kind.

Behind Salea, there was a white round table, with black and gold lines, and three white chairs with black backrest adorned with gold thin designs. Many paintings and a few shelves, small statues and instruments, adorned the walls which were lit by the Sun's light coming through the windows.

OROKIN: "This program, has high importance for us, it must be archived with success, and only our kind can be informed of its existence for now."

SALEA: "I accept this task with all the honor, I promise to keep the secret of this program until the time comes."

OROKIN: "Good, I think you can imagine what the success will grant to us all."

SALEA: "We would not rely anymore on the plebeians."

OROKIN: "Yes, and also this will slow down the people's discontent, they will be easier to control until the last phase of this program."

SALEA: "I would like to know, however, why you want it to be a secret at the beginning, and the reason why you want us to announce they will be kept in a vegetative status when the time comes."

OROKIN: "This is the first step towards a new era: we will be able to replace the plebeians. That's why we cannot speak of it until the project is complete, and why the whole Empire, except us, will have to think they'll be mere puppets. If the plebeians know the truth about this program, and about what it could lead them to, they will try to stop us, the Haeretians first in line."

SALEA: "The rebels? Hmm, yes, I imagine they would gain the plebeians consensus. I understand, I will immediately contact the team."

OROKIN: "Excellent."

The Orokin's figure disappeared, the projector turned off, and Salea headed to the door. She walked the long corridors of the residence, passing by marble columns and white walls adorned with paintings and golden lamps. Outside, there were two Dax soldiers guarding the entrance, they didn't move when Lady Salea came out.

She looked around the garden, searching for her daughter, Ilsia. The residence was inside an Orokin tower, a small recess on the tower surface, almost like a balcony, housing the manor and its garden. Ilsia was lying on one of the benches near the low wall that separated the garden from the further abyss. She was reading something while swinging her legs. Salea approached her daughter, she wanted to tell her that she was going to leave for a little while.

SALEA: "Ilsia, I have to go now."

ILSIA: "Hm? Why?"

SALEA: "Your mother has been selected to participate in a project, I will be back soon."

ILSIA: "Oh, ok, I understand. What kind of project is it?"

SALEA: "A project about the Continuity, my dear."

Salea passed her hand through Ilsia's hair and kissed her on the forehead, then she left her daughter. Ilsia watched her mother leave, following a path of stone plates, till she disappeared behind the manor. There, the path passed through a field of stone pillars, adorned with metal, golden lines, to lead the way to a great door, that opened to the inside of the Orokin tower.

In front of the door, there were other Dax soldiers, few of them joined Lady Salea, to escort her. The door opened to the inside of the tower, with a metallic sound. There, Orokin people were walking around, followed by their guards. Salea entered the tower with her Dax, and the door closed behind them.

* * *

SUVAR: "Well, this is interesting."

LARES: "I would dare to say 'Finally'! We were destined to be freed from those insects, and, in the end, the time has come!"

Lares' figure was walking back and forth on a monitor while he was talking to Suvar, his friend. A complacent smile lit up his face as he couldn't have waited to tell Suvar about the news his wife brought to him.

Suvar was talking to him from a poorly lit room, the monitor itself seemed to shine so brightly that it looked like his body was enveloped in a blue aura. The room, devoid of the Orokin style, was gray and without any ornaments, containing only a large console equipped with many screens. All of the screens were turned off except for the one Suvar was using. On Lares' request, he made sure to be alone in the room, ordering his guards to wait outside.

SUVAR: "Keep calm, my friend, we will need years to substitute them."

LARES: "We are eternal, so we can wait, after all, the prize is too delightful to not be pursued."

SUVAR: "So, only us, will win this war in the end?"

Lares closed his hand into a fist as a sign of victory. How long had he dreamed for complete control? How long did his kind dream about it? He surely wanted to enjoy that day, even if the victory was still far away, but he could see it, like a spark at the end of a tunnel of shadow.

LARES: "Yes, we will. Oh, my friend, how I wish we could have a celebration right this day!"

SUVAR: "You are just going too fast, Lares, we'll celebrate at the end of the war."

LARES: "Ah, why do you always ruin the moment? Anyway, is there any news about our little friends?"

SUVAR: "Nothing at all: the first Tenno is doing its work normally, like every Tenno, I don't think this is a good result for us, I expected something more. Except for a stronger Transference signal, there's no answer to the process."

LARES: "Hmm, what about the other one?"

SUVAR: "Sleeping, always sleeping. We will try to implement the exposure, hoping for a better reaction."

LARES: "I would like they let us take the body of the first Tenno."

SUVAR: "You know, usually it is not possible to make use of their real bodies. They gave us this one only because it was used for new Warframe trials and nothing else. Actually, we should thank Ballas for granting it to us."

LARES: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh well, let me know if there is news."

SUVAR: "Sure, I will send Salea a DNA specimen of this Tenno, it possesses features that could interest Orokin ladies. This will take a few seconds, just to contribute to such an interesting project."

LARES: "Hmm, why not? The more data she has the better it is."

SUVAR: "Good, see you again Lares."

LARES: "Until next time, friend."

The monitor turned off just like the others, and only a small white light on the ceiling remained to illuminate the room. Suvar went out, walking through a black corridor. Long lines of light illuminated the path from the walls, leading the way to another door made of gray metal with a small window.

His two personal Excalibur models, wearing golden armor and syandanas, and accompanied by their Whyrm Sentinels, were waiting for him beyond it. As soon as he entered the empty room, almost devoid of any furniture, his Warframes escorted him.

The room looked like an abandoned warehouse: a few ruined boxes were still waiting at the hall's corners, metal shelves standing in lines, were, here and there, covered by a brown-red veil of rust. The gray roof, like the walls, was covered in moist spots caused by humidity. Old ventilation fans, on the walls, were making a persistent sound, moving the air inside the basement structure. In the room there was a series of doors, leading to the many places of the labyrinth, once used in the first times of war.

They headed to the door ahead, where the dormant Tenno was waiting. Suvar had the intention to move the child into the deepest area of the basement, but the low Guardians were still arranging the place. The door opened to a small room, where feeble blue lights shone upon two Dax soldiers, waiting near a console. Further, there was a huge container with a large window, through which they could see the cryopod.

Inside it, there was the child, the real body of the Tenno, hidden into a Zariman suit. The face was covered by the hood, giving to the Zariman Ten Zero's survivor an alien appearance. The Dax turned to their Lord, waiting for his orders, no expression on their faces. Suvar looked at them smiling, then he spoke.

SUVAR: "We can proceed."

The Dax activated the console, and on a monitor appeared a list of data, information about the Tenno. There was even a picture of the child: a girl, her pale skin, blue eyes like sapphires, and golden hair were surely traits appreciated by the Orokin, even if they used to modify their vessels. Below, "Aris Lena", her name.


	11. Chapter 8- Spectral Breath

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah guys, I'm back in the end! Are you doing well? I had nice days recently with sea, parties, sleep, and... Things. Now I am ready to continue this fanfiction, and I have even started to rise my new Dark Brine Shrimp army, but that's another story.**

 **Now you have waited enough, Tenno. Let me introduce my new chapter, enjoy! I hope you will... LIKE WHAT WE PREPARED FOR YOU.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 8 - Spectral Breath

 _Am I just a machine created to obey? Every piece of me forged for the purpose of war, no feeling is necessary, nor a sense of justice. Why can't I accept it? Why do I refuse to see those living beings suffer? Why do I care about their fate, their freedom?_

 _How can I feel sorrow for them? This is necessary, that's what the Emperors want, and I must follow their orders, giving them what they desire. They commanded me to destroy the Sentients, to capture and bring people to the Executors, to exterminate the Grineer. Now they want me to escort their new bodies to them, careless about what those vessels feel._

 _Is that why I've been created? ... No matter who's suffering, no matter what happened to me or to the worlds, no matter what the others feel or their reasons of life, I must serve the Golden Lords... Even if I don't want to? ... Is that my destiny? My future until the end of the war?_

The Dax soldiers were honorable warriors, if they could, they would turn even against us, the Tenno, to free those Yuvan if it was necessary. Unfortunately for those children, many Dax threated the Orokin with respect, thinking they were truly god-like creatures and that they needed such sacrifices. In addition, those Dax had received orders directly from the highest ranks of the Orokin. It didn't matter if they wanted to disobey, and how much they wanted it, they would have done what had been commanded.

The Orokin wouldn't have been so foolish to create other servants capable to freely decide for themselves. They already had experimented the results with the Sentients. We were going to bring those Yuvan to their "proper place", nothing would have hindered the Emperors' will.

My glance shifted upon the other Tenno. What did they feel at that moment? Was I an anomaly or they too were experimenting the same heaviness inside their chests? Like me, their Warframes were unable to show emotions, I could not recognize any expression on their faces. We looked like statues, placed there as decorations similarly to those white plants.

 _Yes... Statues. Maybe that will be our fate when the war will end. The Orokin would use our Warframes as decorations, ancient relics of an ancient era. The Grineer would expose us like hunting trophies, maybe the Sentients as well. The Corpus instead, if they put their hands on us, we will be committed in the name of profit._

Was that the future which awaited us? Was there a chance for a better existence? Maybe we could replace the Grineer, working in the mud, or being bodyguards, but from what would we have defended the Emperors? I began to think that becoming decorations was the best future we could aim to, then a voice spoke and my thoughts faded away.

GIRL: "What are you?"

The voice of the girl near me was enveloped in sadness, her eyes, full of tears, yet when I turned to my right, facing her. She was still there, at the corner of the hall with the piece of cloak in her hands, placed on her legs.

I could barely look at her face, her gray eyes were corroding me inside, I could not help her or answer her question. She was more similar to an Orokin than many other humans, no wonder why, that girl, with long golden hair, had been selected to become the new body of an Empress.

I could imagine vividly how her soul would have been eradicated from that vessel, replaced by the Orokin who would have made use of her body like a snake in its new skin. I already saw the golden shining eyes of a goddess and the dreadful smile that they showed to us, to the mercenaries, to the Grineer. A smile of superiority, that would have ruined that child's face.

GIRL: "What are you, Tenno? Why do you serve the Orokin?"

 _I have no choice._

That was what I wanted to answer, but the words never left my Warframe. It was like a shield around me hindering my voice. How could I tell her that I would have liked to free them all? How could I say that I had no choice? Something was pushing me, an unknown imposition was forcing me to accomplish the task. I wondered If the Dax soldiers shared the same feelings.

GIRL: "Tenno, come here."

Once I heard her words, I instinctively moved. Maybe I wanted to move, maybe the unknown force was commanding me. After a few steps, I was again right in front of the Yuvan, my shadow covering her. She stretched her arm and took mine. Her hand grabbed my wrist, then she waited. Was she looking for the pulse?

Her eyes moved from my arm to the head of my Warframe. Her hold around my wrist became tighter, her arm shivered. I knew what she was going to do. I hoped she would have stopped. The words left her mouth and my body petrified.

GIRL: "Help me, Tenno! Help me to escape!"

 _It's an order... I must obey, I want to obey. I can't, it's forbidden! That goes against the Emperors' will! Sacrificing someone like this, those children don't want to be Yuvan, that's unfair! I cannot free her, I cannot free them, the Emperors are waiting for their new bodies._

I felt like two forces were pulling me in two opposite directions. Her order and my will pitted against the Emperors' command. I was blocked there, in the middle of a black sea, the nothingness covered everything around me, my mind was enveloped in emptiness. One of the two forces won in the end, I would bring them to my Lords, then I returned to the reality. The Emperors' command was irremovable.

GIRL: "... You are not going to help me, you are not going to help any of us."

She let go my arm, other tears came from her eyes. One after another, they were tearing me inside and torturing my mind, chained by the Golden Lords' will. I wanted to carry them all in my Orbiter and bring them to a safe place, but I couldn't.

GIRL: "Looking at me like that, doesn't that make you feel something? Anything? Are my tears worthless?"

She didn't know what I was feeling, she thought I had nothing inside me but a cold processor. That scene was horrible, she was crying for help and I, the one who was in front of her, was going to do nothing. She covered her head behind her knees, curling up.

GIRL: "Go away. Leave me alone."

My Warframe moved away, one step after another. They echoed in my mind. In front of me, the two Yuvan were still there, so close in their last day of life. I was leaving them behind, I was leaving behind all those children for the Orokin Empire.

Time passed and we arrived to Mars, the ship Cephalon voice reached every corner of the hall. The groups took position near the doors. The Dax soldiers and the Tenno were around every group. Bodyguards or prison guards?

The doors opened, the groups went out of the hall, entering the Orbiters. The Yuvan got into the quarter for the last time and we detached from the Orokin ship. The Orbiters went closer to the planet together, two of them were ahead, perfectly visible from the command cabin.

Celeris came to me and he licked my hand. I petted him on the head and he made a sound I never heard before from him, but I understood the meaning, he sensed I wasn't feeling good. He stayed near me for the rest of the travel.

Mars was an orange and red sphere of deserts, but there were seas and forests too, and even the ice lands at its poles. It was a cold planet, and tundra's covered most of its territory, after the deserts. That planet was like Earth's cousin. Its moons, Phobos and Deimos, were so much different compared to Lua. They weren't white, they were gray and brown, deformed, they looked more like asteroids than moons.

Like the Earth, Mars had a remarkable traffic of ships and many space stations were floating around its orbit. Once we were close enough to the planet's atmosphere, the Orbiters split up, heading to different areas of Mars. The planet was closer and closer, the small blue lakes became vast seas, the hills became mountains, holes became craters, stains became woods and cities.

AETHERIS: "We are approaching the landing area, passengers."

We flew upon a desert of pits and rocky pinnacles, where few small streams flowed. A bush appeared in our way, then another and another. The desert left its place to brown vegetation that became more and more green as the bushes were replaced by trees.

In front of us, a tall structure made its appearance, it wasn't a rocky pinnacle or a tree, but an Orokin Tower. It stood between the forest and a small lake that reflected the sunlight, looking like a silver slab. The Tower, white and gold, rose up, almost touching the sky, reaching the height of a mountain, a symbol of the Orokin control over everything.

Around its base, there were many smaller structures. They almost seemed servants bowing at the feet of their lord, the Tower. Just pitiful and unworthy stains upon the roots of a golden tree.

Few ships flew around the Tower, while many others landed at the citadel's borders. We didn't land there, but instead, we continued until we were close to the Tower. It was so huge that my Orbiter looked like a small, insignificant fly compared to it.

Beneath us, we saw an almost empty square. The Orbiter stopped and began to descend until we approached the ground. From the command cabin's window, I saw a group of Dax coming to us from one of the roads that led to the square.

AETHERIS: "We arrived at our destination, passengers. Thank you for flying with Cephalon Aetheris."

The Yuvan came out from the room, and I approached them. The Orbiter's door opened, it was time to disembark. The faces of those children were expressionless, their eyes empty. Two of them were holding each other's hand, the boy and the girl who remained together always.

One of the Dax soldiers saw them and, without saying a word, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy left the girl's hand like he was answering to an order, he didn't say a thing.

The girl with gray eyes and gold hair seemed exactly like the others, devoid of her humanity. There were no more tears, nothing. Even the light in her eyes seemed almost completely extinguished. Her right hand held tight the black cloak piece, and trembled a little.

I gestured Celeris to stay inside the Orbiter. The Yuvan with the Dax soldiers got out and I followed them. Outside there were the other Dax, they took position around the Yuvan. We moved, heading to the Tower's gates.

At the sides of the way other Dax soldiers were standing, guarding the crossroads. The Orokin Tower rose in front of us with its titanic presence. I almost felt it sensed my desire to free those Yuvan, like it was alive and had eyes.

We almost reached the gates, the number of guards increased near the entrance of the Tower. One of the Dax turned towards me while the rest of the group kept moving forward.

DAX: "We take it from here, your job is done Tenno. Return to your Orbiter."

He turned back and followed the others to the Tower. I stayed there, looking at them getting closer to the entrance. I could do nothing, I could not stop them.

I saw shadows getting closer to the Dax soldiers who were guarding the roads.

 _Wait!_

They continued, no sound came from me. The silence was so oppressive, I could not accept this, I pretended to be heard.

Dark human-shaped figures were right behind the Dax, black hedges like arms were approaching their necks.

 _I said wait!_

With rage, my foot hammered the ground, but I heard something else. It was something I never heard before, a sound no Kubrow, Kavat, or any other animal could make. Something beyond the metallic screech of machines. It wasn't a voice, but a spectral breath.

AETHERIS: "I am sorry you had to see this, Operator."

The Dax soldiers looked around, their hands on the hilt of their blades like they sensed something was behind them, but the shadows were no more.


	12. Chapter 8,5 - ENDLESS

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah Tenno! I hope you all are enjoying your existence... WE ARE SURELY NOT. Don't know what's happening in the rest of the world, but here the climate is pretty messed up. It's so hot in these days, it should not be that way. Where did the temperate climate go? Please, if you stole our climate, give it back (#givebackourclimate).**

 **The only upside of this is the arrival of Chroma prime, yay! I already prepared everything: maxed the standings with my syndicates (in order to get relic packs), collected void traces and gained platinum. In the name of GROFIT, I commit them all to the Void! Anyway, enough talking, I can see you are hungry for more chapters, Tenno. In that case... THE HUNT IS ON!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 8.5 - ENDLESS

The man awakened, the light was too bright for him and his eyes needed to get used to it. Everything was blurred, three shadows were in front of him, people, talking to each other. He could not understand what they were talking about, it was like he had cotton in his ears.

It was strange to him, he could not feel his own weight, as if he was suspended. His limbs were numb, incapable of movement, and in truth, he didn't want to move them. He felt so sleepy... He didn't want to open his eyes further and see clearly what was happening around him. He closed them and the light faded. The sweet embrace of slumber got him, and so he dreamed.

 _He was sitting on a blue comfortable armchair. A transparent monitor in front of him was illuminating his body with a cold blue light. He was wearing white clothes made of candid silk, with two blue vertical stripes coming from his shoulders and fusing each other at the height of his belly. On his chest, in the middle of the white space delimited by the blue stripes, there were black Orokin symbols saying "_ Profit is life. Life is profit _". On the rest of the clothes, many thin silver lines joined together, forming small geometrical figures._

 _In the man's right hand, there was a blue glass with the same silver lines of his clothes. Inside it, there was a yellow fluid, with three ice cubes floating in it. He was shaking the glass in his hand, making the cubes move inside the fluid, while he was smiling at the screen with satisfaction._

 _He was inside a spacious room with gray walls and roof. Few paintings were adorning the room, paintings of Corpus ships, of their bases in the middle of the mountains covered by snow, or portraits of the same man who was sitting on that very same blue armchair. In those portraits, the man had a feeble smile, his black hair was well cured, and his dark eyes gave a sensation of emptiness and mockery at the same time._

 _Some small tables in the room, with metallic legs and glass surface, were carrying documents, chips, and silver statues formed by many interlaced thin wires. A large shelf of gray metal and glass covered the wall, behind the chair of the Corpus man. In it, many discs were kept into transparent custodies, behind the glass of the shelf._

 _The monitor the man was watching was upon a long desk with silver laces adorning the glass surface. On it, there were few graphics, percentages, and numbers that were steadily growing. Sometimes the numbers decreased for an instant, but then they grew again, more and more._

 _The smile on the Corpus' face became wider, he got up, and walked to the large window at his side, almost as large as the wall. Once he was a few steps from it, he drank from the glass. On the other side of the window, twenty meters below, there were machines and workers on an assembly line. The man was so satisfied with that vision: the poor and replaceable working for him, for his profit._

In the real life, he was one of them, a Corpus worker, hoping for one day to have enough goods to forge his own business. What else could be the dream of a Corpus? They thought of profit like it was a god, of trades, loans and interests like a religion. Before you could be rich, you had to be poor, to experience the hell of exploitation. Only then, after being used like a pitiful machine, you could have a little chance to save yourself from that hell, reaching the paradise, freeing yourself from those demons. How? Well, becoming one of them, sacrificing everything around you in the name of profit.

Nothing could be more delightful for a Corpus: he, the winner of the competition among everyone else, among those unlucky at the assembly line. Unfortunately for him, that was just a dream, and it was destined to vanish soon.

 _The light of the day went off rapidly, replaced by an empty darkness, outside the large window. The room became red like blood, from behind the paintings and portraits, black roots grew. Like dark torrents they flowed from the walls and covered the floor, spreading. Small sparks appeared upon the roots as they grew, reaching every part of the room, bulbs, and cysts filled with shining fluids._

 _The roots trapped the man's legs, under a black living floor. He tried to free himself from that intricate growing net, but he couldn't. Many undulating tendrils, coming out from the roots, became taller and taller until they reached the roof, expanding the net to every single corner. The man screamed in terror, while the tendrils full of small pulsating bulbs covered him, trapping his body into a black cocoon._

He woke up, finding himself lying on the floor, his mind was still confused by the dream. He heard voices in the distance, whispers, he could not understand what they were saying, they sounded like many feeble hisses.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't, his body wasn't moving at all. He wanted to turn around and see where he was, but his muscles ignored his command, he wanted to stand again on his feet but arms and legs were not responding. Frustrated, he tried to focus on others muscles of his body, he found something he didn't expect: other limbs, small thin hedges moving on their own.

He tried again to move on, and again, and again, with more and more frustration and apprehension. He kept hearing the whispers, but this time one of them was close, too close. Other whispers answered, as if he had many people around his ears, hissing. Further, another entire crowd of voices joined that creepy chant that was growing louder and louder, even those that before appeared to be far away.

Many forces of will, communicating to each other, awakened by the presence of a stranger, they were all curious or irritated by his agitation, they surrounded his very being. He could sense it, few of them wanted him to calm down, they weren't intentioned to hurt him. Still, he feared their alien essence.

Something from the outside disturbed the voices, making them shut, something more interesting than the new stranger: a woman voice.

VOICE: "Good parameters. I hope they will send us a Tenno soon."

The whispers suddenly coordinated, like uncountable fish moving together into a shoal, they commanded the body to move, and so it did. Clawed limbs put themselves upon the floor, sustaining the body of a quadruped beast.

It looked around, searching the source of the voice. The room was small, of a dark gray color, a single white light was coming from the roof, it looked like a prison. The beast looked at its right side and found what it was searching, but the Corpus trapped inside took a little of time to understand what the beast was seeing.

She was a biped tall figure behind a wall of glass that separated her from the beast, a white coat was covering her body, in one hand she was carrying documents of no interest for the quadruped. The man hardly recognized the traits of a woman on her face, even if he noticed an unusual line beneath one of her eyes. Those traits were mere thin shadows confronting to what he was seeing: life.

The skin of the woman appeared to the beast, and so to him, like a veil of flames. He could see the energy of her cells, working together, cooperating to survive, to keep alive the woman, their creation. What a blasphemy for a Corpus, cooperation?! His all life had been a fight against the others, in one way or another.

Everything else around the woman was irrelevant, except the other two living beings that were with her: a man in front of something that appeared to be a control panel, and... Something else.

It was a human-shaped being, its energy was lower than the humans' one, like it was sleeping. It appeared like an armor of metal and gold mostly devoured by a black biological mass, that became part of the armor itself. It was kept into a tall cylindrical container of glass, attached to black wires that connected the container to the control panel.

MAN: "The Orokin should have given us a Tenno since the first day, now we have no idea how one of them could react to this. I spent countless hours of sleep on this project."

WOMAN: "It will go well, you'll see. It has to."

The Corpus could feel it, the whispers' desire, how they wanted to take, to conquer, that life. They were hating that useless, inorganic glass that hindered their progress. He was in panic, trapped into a nightmare that still seemed so real, unable to wake up. He could only be transported by the crowd's will.

A metallic sound reached the beast, coming from its left side, a small opening appeared into the wall. Inside that dark hole, there was something, a small red spark was growing, accompanied by the sound of rapid steps. The shining flame came out from the hole, a small animal with the same life energy of the humans. For the whispers it was a wonderful surprise when the hole in the wall closed, no glass was separating them from their target, even if it was just some kind of mouse.

The beast made its first step toward its prize, the whispers were focusing on the source of life right in front of them. Even if the mouse could not listen to their voices, they were inviting the small animal to join them, but then, suddenly, silence. The whispers just shut down, like together, in the same instant, they fell asleep. The beast stayed still, rigid, like frozen, waiting for further orders that were not coming.

One instant and the whispers woke up, they commanded the body to take their prey. The beast ran to the mouse, the small living flame escaped in terror, trying to find somewhere to hide. The beast was right on the animal when the whispers silenced again, the clawed limb stopped while it was trying to grab the prey that now was already in the corner behind the beast, squeaking.

WOMAN: "Hmm, seems good."

The voices awoke once again, they ordered the body to move around, leaving the mouse. The beast placed itself in front of the glass, facing the woman. The desire of the whispers was no more, they were just waiting, ignoring the bright life they were looking at.

MAN: "Ok, now let's take back that rat so we can go to eat. I have enough of those useless experiments, we already know it works!"

WOMAN: "Rad, you know we must be careful."

The man touched the control panel, the whispers reacted. They commanded the beast to take the small terrorized animal in the corner, not to consume it, just to take it and leave it into the hole in the wall that opened again. The animal tried to escape, but the beast was too fast, it took the mouse into its jaws, struggling to keep the small creature still, paying attention to not hurt it.

The beast stopped right at the hole, it placed the mouse on the floor that immediately ran into it, disappearing. The woman moved to the side of the room, being hidden behind the gray wall of the beast's prison, she kneeled and, when she got up, she was carrying a small transparent cubic container with the mouse inside.

WOMAN: "Hi little one, how're you doing?"

MAN: "Hm, I don't know, it just faced death, how do you think it is doing?"

The man touched again the console before turning around, heading to the exit of the room. The whispers disappeared, one after another, while the Corpus felt like something was taking him away from that nightmare, from that body. A veil of darkness surrounded him, then he opened his eyes.

He woke up panting, the shadows that were there before, were nowhere to be seen, he was alone. He was not feeling numb anymore, but something was weird, what was he breathing? That was not air, he could feel it inside his lungs, it was too very dense, it was a fluid. He placed his left hand around his neck, his fingers touched something strange, like a part of his skin was covered by rough crusts.

He looked around, a barrier of glass surrounded him. He moved his right arm, wanting to call someone to get him out of there, then he saw it, the thing that was supposed to be his arm. A long thin edge made of black ramifications, that ended up with a hand armed with long claws. He followed the roots upon his arm with his eyes, they were covering his right shoulder, then they continued upon his belly and what he thought were his legs. A new wave of panic and horror took him, the Infestation got him.

He hit the glass, he wanted to get out, he wanted to call help, the fluid didn't let him speak. The life had been so unfair, he always did what his superiors ordered to him, he lived the Corpus hell, and still, he didn't get a chance to be free. It could not end like that, he didn't want to.

He saw something moving up, to the left: his own image reflected upon a small mirror. The left half of his face was an expression of pure terror, his eye widened, part of his mouth trembling, but the other half was different. Red shining bulbs were covering the skin around the right empty eye, reaching nose and lips, the right half of the mouth was contorted into a creepy grin.

VOICES: "WE ARE ENDLESS!"


	13. Chapter 9 - An Orokin Weapon

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah hunters! Hope you are doing well and that humanity is finally going to go extinct. That would surely be good news for me! My brine shrimps will conquer the world easily.**

 **Now, I didn't update my fanfiction for a while, my bad. My studies are taking more of my time than I expected... AND MORE LIFE ENERGY THAT WE COULD CONCEIVE. Probably I will proceed slower with the updates (three weeks per update) at least until the end of November.**

 **I think that is all I had to say. Here is chapter 9, I hope you'll like it. See ya next time, hunters!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 9 - An Orokin Weapon

We were orbiting around Mars' atmosphere, beyond the space stations and the traffic of ships. I was kneeling on the floor of the control cabin, Celeris silently lying beside me. He appeared to be worried.

Once, Aetheris had talked about a kind of bond that can take form between an animal and its owner. Was that one of the effects of such a bond? Feeling bad when your master is not doing well, why? Where was the logic in that? It's completely inconvenient.

Inconvenient, just like my feelings. There's no point in being upset for a bunch of children, it was a hindrance to my mission, a hindrance to the Emperors' command. Why did I feel sorrow, then? I didn't even remember whether I always had such feelings or if they appeared out of nowhere, like an error inside a system. I wanted to take those Yuvan back from the Tower.

It seemed to me like that gigantic Orokin structure was still there, in front of me. I almost felt it observing me from far away, through the glass of my Orbiter's window. A never sleeping eye. The Orokin eye? Could they see what I felt?

AETHERIS: "My beloved Operator, put your heart to rest, the Orokin need those Yuvan, otherwise the Origin System would fall."

I was feeling oppressed, I didn't want to see Mars for a while, I wanted to try to evade the Tower's eye. Maybe it was just a sensation, or maybe not. I didn't want to discover it. I didn't want to think about it.

I stood up, walked to the other side of the Orbiter, leaving behind the control cabin. The girl's words were echoing in my head, I remembered the moment I saw the Dax soldiers and those children for the first time in my Orbiter. I reached the door to the same room where they stayed and it opened. Their figures took the same positions they had, nothing more than phantoms of my mind, immediately they disappeared.

Celeris pushed my leg, bringing me back to reality. I headed to the window, passing the aquariums, and Celeris accompanied me. I kneeled, looking at the stars, Celeris stayed behind me, looking at the fish in the side aquarium.

 _Why do I feel so tired? Many people, many children have been sacrificed for the Empire, it has been always like this. It is... normality._

With the intention of forgetting what had happened, I tried to sleep. Images appeared to me, memories, even of a distant past. The Sentients, the Grineer, the Orokin, my first fights. They came to me before I fell in the sweet embrace of the dream.

 _The girl took form in my mind, tears streaming from her closed eyes. Her pink skin began to mutate, becoming gray and then gold, the tears evaporated. A malicious grin appeared upon her lips and she opened her eyes. They sparkled with golden light like torches, the girl was no more._

 _She was walking in a golden hall, decorated with white plants and even artificial streams and waterfalls of pure cleaned water. A door opened in front of her, she entered another hall. There, other Yuvan were celebrating. Drinks and many types of food were served upon a white long table, in golden chalices and plates._

 _They turned towards the girl, the same grin, the same shining eyes. The girl laughed and they laughed with her, rising their calyces. Those were not Yuvan, those were Orokin._

 _Suddenly everything disappeared, a black veil enveloped everything and silence replaced the laughs. There was peace and quiet until a distant sound came to me. Someone was breathing, the sound was coming to me, became closer and closer and then a boy's voice._

VOICE: "You... Marked eye."

AETHERIS: "Emergency maneuver!"

I suddenly woke up and clashed violently against the tough glass of the window. The alarm was echoing in my ship. A huge shining yellow light passed in front of me, followed by an orange trail, near the Orbiter. It became smaller and smaller as we rapidly distanced ourselves from it. Then, the Orbiter abruptly stopped and I fell on my back. Celeris had been thrown away, he was near the door, barking furiously, when I got up, confused.

 _Who? What? When?_

AETHERIS: "I'm sorry Operator, I didn't see that coming. You know... Maybe someone requires your intervention, and with maybe I mean for sure! It looks like those meteors hit a ship."

 _Wait, what?!_

I went close to the window, placing my hands upon it to keep my balance. I saw many small meteors heading to Mars. They were just like the ones I saw when we were floating around Earth. Ships distanced themselves from those shining things.

My eyes followed one meteor that reached a huge ship, collapsing upon its surface. It was a huge space station, a city in the empty space. Parts of the ship were exploding, flames came out from a few breaches. Orbiters were moving to that position, I could only imagine how many people were there.

AETHERIS: "Operator, we have just been authorized to act. Shall we proceed?"

We got near the ship following the other Orbiters. We took position under the base of the ship and docked, at the other side, far away, I could see columns of flames rise from the surface. Few Orbiters were docking near the impact area.

The meteor shower was over, those that passed the ship continued to travel. They were going to fall upon Mars. Hopefully, they would burn up before reaching the surface, or at the very least, they would not fall in the middle of a highly populated city.

I entered the ship and found myself in a room with white and gray walls. Upon the two screens, high at the corners of the room, there were writings and symbols of warning. The alarm echoed loud, and a voice was giving instructions to the passengers through the speakers.

There were few cubic containers near a gray door, at the other side of the room. Celeris was behind me, near the entrance. We got closer to the door and it opened slowly. Beyond it, there was a spacious room with the same colors and appearance of the previous one. Two other Tenno were in that room and they turned to my direction when I stepped in.

I knew one of those two Warframe models well, he had horns rising from the head and gold spikes from his dark gray armor. That was an Oberon, exactly like my Warframe.

The other Warframe had a smooth black body with a few parts of dull gold. He looked like a ghost in a dark cloak. Upon his knees, there were two great spikes, and gelid vapors were coming out of his arms. His face had a golden slab with a fissure through which I could see his energy shining, appearing almost like a single eye, and upon the head there were four golden arcs. It was a Frost model. A golden Carrier was floating upon his head, looking around.

Behind them there were two entrances, probably they came in from those. I returned the glance and we proceeded together. The other Oberon took position in front of a large door, many voices were coming from the other side. It opened after an instant, and the chaos caught me unprepared. There were few soldiers who were trying to calm down a crowd of passengers; men, women, children they were in a huge hall.

Those people were making so much noise... they were terrorized. The children were crying, their mothers were keeping them close trying to give them comfort, trying to make them feel safe. Other people were coming from another large door behind the crowd, running in fear. All those humans were just a small part of the entire ship's crew and many others were still somewhere on board of the giant city in the sky.

AETHERIS: "What a chaotic air. Operator, I received data about the situation on board, I'm sending over a map of the ship."

A small map appeared to me. It was showing me only the hall where I was, a quadrilateral figure with small rectangular corridors to right and left. I wanted to see how big was that ship inside, I selected the map. The area became smaller and smaller, a point into a greater design made of many geometrical figures.

AETHERIS: "You do not have to worry about the areas around, the security agents will take care of those. Your objective is further. Save those who are in the impact area."

Probably Oberon and Frost had similar orders from their Cephalons, after all, we were using Warframes designed to protect. They began to walk forward, and I followed them. In the meantime, other doors at the sides of the hall opened. From them, few Warframes stepped in, heading in the same direction.

We all wanted to reach the door at the other side of the hall, behind that crowd of scared passengers. Suddenly they noticed our presence, their fears almost faded, someone exulted, the soldiers went out from our way when a voice said, "The Tenno are here. Let them pass."

The crowd opened up, forming paths for us all. Many children were enthusiast to see a Tenno at such short distance, others were afraid and tried to hide themselves behind their parents. We, Tenno, were always respected or feared by the others, except by the Orokin.

I felt their eyes upon my Warframe, eyes of hope, but also of hatred and rage. We were always Orokin's soldiers, not very appreciated by the people at the low ranks of the Empire. We could be useful, but we would sacrifice them all to the Golden Lords if given the order.

Finally, we got out of the crowd, just as other people entered from the large door. When they saw us they stopped to run and began to walk slowly, trying to keep distance from us.

We and the other Tenno proceeded. The echo of the alarm accompanied us during the mission, sometimes the lights flickered off due to the damage to the ship. The monitors were malfunctioning, images appeared and disappeared randomly, and even doors opened and closed continuously.

People stopped at the sides of the way when they saw us coming, then moved again towards the hall once we passed them. The corridors had a rectangular shape, floor and ceiling were made of gray grates, the walls were white with metallic gray columns surfacing every few meters.

The more we proceeded further, the fewer people we met, then the wounded began to come accompanied by other humans. Some had difficulties to walk, other had blood flowing out from legs or arms. We arrived into a small hall with a tall green plant growing in a large vase placed right in the middle of it. Around the vase there were three seats for each side, facing four screens at the corners of the hall. A Rhino headed into the corridor to our right, a Banshee, and a Trinity followed him. Then a Valkyr followed by a Frost and two Excalibur models took the way to the left. Oberon looked at me and Frost. We had to proceed straight.

We didn't see a human for a while, the monitors were off, even the alarm was not making that annoying noise anymore. The lights didn't work, what remained were the yellow flashes of the alarm. Around us, there was a creepy atmosphere, the only sound we heard was our steps on the grates of the floor. Even Celeris didn't dare to make a sound.

We almost reached another crossroad when suddenly I heard something, and my very being almost jumped inside my Warframe. It was only the transmission's opening sound of Aetheris starting contact with me.

AETHERIS: "Strange. Operator, I tried to contact the defensive planetary system and discover why they didn't alert us about the meteors ... There is no response from the nearest defensive station. I will amplify my research range."

Celeris barked and walked to a pile of fallen containers. He moved away one of them and started to act like he wanted to dig, then he turned towards us and barked again.

We got closer, taking the containers and placing them somewhere else. There was a square hole, the grate that should have covered it was right there, at the side of the hole, near a toolbox. Forst's Carrier illuminated the hole, a man was lying inside it, under the floor of crates. He appeared to be unconscious.

I bowed, placing my arm into the hole, I grabbed the man's suit and pulled him out. I placed him on the floor, to have a good look. The man had blood upon his face, probably he was trying to get out from the hole when the containers fell on him. He had a bad leg injury, the blood was flowing out.

Celeris sniffed the man's leg and then shook his own head as if he was disgusted. In that moment we heard a metal rumble coming from the distance and the alarm flashes turned off. I could see the energy lights of Oberon, Frost and his Carrier sentinel, like small stars into the sky.

We turned on the torches of our Warframes to see in the shadows. In the beginning, they flashed so brightly to my optical sensors that everything became white, then the light weakened, and my sensor adapted to the new luminosity. Oberon took the man and rapidly headed back to the great hall. Frost and I looked at his light fading slowly into the darkness.

Once it completely disappeared, Celeris started to growl, his eyes were fixed on a point into the corridor ahead. I touched him on the head, trying to keep him calm. I felt the tension of his muscles, something was threatening him. Frost's Carrier suddenly turned towards the same direction. It stopped to move as if it had become a small flying sculpture. Our lights were pointing the same direction but we saw nothing.

I felt something under my feet, the grates were vibrating. Then, even the grates of the ceiling vibrated, they violently shook as if there was an earthquake. Celeris' growls became louder, the vibrations intensified.

Frost and I looked at each other for an instant, then we took out our weapons. I pointed my Akstiletto to the empty, dark corridor, Frost loaded his Latron and took position. Nothing was coming, there was nothing in that creepy place, but the grates were vibrating just like they would have done if there was someone running with heavy steps towards us.

Frost slowly walked further, keeping his Latron ready to shoot, right in front of his face. His Carrier sentinel followed its master. I went with them, Celeris was right behind me, proceeding slowly and showing his teeth, prepared to attack. We stepped into a crossroad, and looked around us, the corridors were empty.

The grates vibrated more and more, Frost's Carrier started to rapidly turn at every direction, facing the way in front of us, then our right and left. We heard a metallic sound, the grate on the ceiling fell upon us, but we moved fast out of the way.

White, cold vapors were coming from the hole in the ceiling, left by the grate that now was on the floor. Those vapors were covering the entire area, something was there. A dark figure, standing on four legs, with pink shining bulbs. Tendrils were rising from it, its sounds were echoing in the corridors.

That was an Orokin weapon, like the Tenno. A life being with the purpose of war, one of the many Orokin attempts to fight the Sentients, that was the greatest plague that was afflicting the System.

AETHERIS: "Infested?!"


	14. Chapter 10 - Evolve

**Author's notes:**

 **Lok Heb Tenno, I am still alive as you can see. Here has been raining since Monday, there is something like a cyclone on Italy. The land is gray cause the clouds are covering the whole sky, the mountains are falling, the forests are disappearing... KYOGRE HAS RETURNED! Ok, I exaggerated a little... but no much, trust me.**

 **What about you guys? Have you seen what is happening? DE released a new video about Fortuna for pc and the operation Plague Star for console, do you understand what that means? The message that DE sent to us is clear: IIIIIIIT'S FARMING TIME!**

 **Here is my new chapter, hope you enjoy. Read it fast, so you can go and farm in the name of grofit, Doh-ga!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 10 - Evolve

In the dark times of the war, before the birth of the Tenno, when the Grineer were servants of the Orokin Empire, the desperation brought to a disputable choice. For decades, the Orokin manipulated the life, the nature, but they never put a limit to what they were doing. Never questioning if they were going too far.

Grineer, soldiers, machines, uncountable numbers of them disappeared, defeated by the Sentients. Their creators were losing everything, the terraforming machines were winning. So, they dared, and like when they created the Sentients, they dared too much.

In the laboratories, with mastery and determination, they forged a new weapon, a new army. Machines, humans, clones were obsolete, nothing compared to the new solution. A new species arose, destined to survive, destined to renew itself. And so it did, surviving the war and overcoming the orders of the Emperors, ruining their reign.

They spread, they conquered, they evolved, they consumed. The Infestation became the new plague of the era, a virulent outburst of sickness with one purpose: becoming everything. And so the Emperors faced again a simple truth: they were losing control.

* * *

The quadruped monster screamed, frustrated by its fall. Its pulsing tendrils squirmed violently, its bulbs shone like sparks. Celeris rushed to that thing, biting what appeared to be the head of the Infested, a protuberance covered by many small bulbs. The Infested fell on its side, pushed by Celeris who kept the jaws around his prey.

The Infested threw him away, hitting Celeris with one of its clawed edges, it screamed again. Frost shot it in the head, and red fluids came out as its bulbs exploded. I got closer, with strength, I pierced it with Silva. The metal tore apart the Infested flesh, it broke the bones, blood flowed out and then, from the inside, flames appeared.

The fire of my Silva came out from the wound, then enveloped the entire body of that thing once I removed Silva from its body. The beast on the floor squirmed madly, its sounds of desperation echoed through the corridors. Something answered that call.

Around us, we heard a rumble through the metal, the grates on the floor and on the ceiling were being thrown away. From the holes they left, other Infested came out, shouting with rage. Their bulbs, like torches in the night, pulsated brightly in unison.

AETHERIS: "The ship is under an Infested attack?! Wait... I'm receiving communications by other Cephalons through the Wave. Operator, dispatch those hideous things, I will try to discover what's going on."

The beasts we had around us were of different shapes. Biological masses with pulsing bulbs, claws, teeth, tendrils and limbs. Few of them were taller than the others, from their bodies yellow and green vapors intoxicated the air with venomous spores.

Smaller Infested charged, their heads opened up, uncovering clawed tentacles while they were running to us, screaming. A gelid breeze came from my side, it enveloped me. Small ice sheets appeared on the walls and grates around us, the air was cold but now cleaned, the spores fell upon the floor in small frozen drops.

The charging beasts got frozen and thrown away. Those that clashed against the walls broke into ice fragments. Frost's globe protected us as he started to shoot the Infested that were around. Latron shots echoed through the corridors, accompanied by the Infested's screams, Carrier's shots, and Celeris's barks.

I took my Akstiletto and helped him with the extermination. Every time a bullet reached the Infested flesh, red fluids came out covering the area around the wounded beasts. With every single shot, the infestation spread through the blood gushing out of the bulbs.

The Infestation could colonize various habitats, using fluids and spores as vectors. It could manifest itself like biological substrates on soil and structures, or taking control of living beings, like animals and plants. That's why it was so feared, an entire city could be conquered in a few days. Fortunately, Celeris, like other Kubrows, was immune to the plague.

AETHERIS: "Operator, it's like I suspected: the meteors that damaged the ship are carrying the Infestation! Leave those beasts, the Cephalons are gathering a Tenno squad near your position, join them. The globe cannot protect you."

I was confused at those last words. The Infested were too much susceptible to cold temperatures, the globe could give us a perfect protection for sure. That's the reason why the cities on the high mountains survived the plague so easily... till that moment.

Then, when I thought Aetheris was paranoid, I saw something I could not believe. The frozen Infested moved, they should have died the right instant the globe appeared! The ice on their bodies began to melt, they were still alive!

Frost shots stopped, I turned towards him, he was still, looking in front of him. Few Infested were passing through the globe. They were walking slowly, they were suffering the cold, but they were passing through! I never saw an Infested capable to resist those temperatures.

 _How is this possible? Did they evolve?_

My mind went back to my past fights, the Infested were always segregated in tempered areas. They could not resist the cold temperatures of the high mountains covered by snow, or the heat of active volcanoes. In the past, Frost models could exterminate those beasts with just their gelid touch, now it was different.

 _I hope Ember models can still burn them up._

Other Infested began to come out from the openings in the floor. It would have been easier to deal with them with more Tenno. A yellow icon appeared on my map, signaling the position of the squad Aetheris talked about. The beasts' bulbs shone again, together. They charged, screaming like that was their war chant, coming from every corridor around us.

The gelid wind traveled across the area, thorns of ice appeared at Frost's feet, and vapors surrounded his body, coming from his hand, raised. The Infested trembled, they twisted and inflected so badly that I thought they were going to break, then they turned into ice statues.

Frost ran, he passed through the frozen Infested, without losing any time in shooting or smashing them with his Bo. Only his Carrier paid attention to them, but it never stopped following its master, always floating upon his head.

I saw Celeris was hitting a small frozen Infested, turning it into pieces. Once our glances encountered each other, I followed Frost, without caring about the Infested. I turned back to make sure Celeris was following me, and that was a good thing since the frozen Infested had already started to move again.

Frost was right in front of me, I didn't need too much time to reach him, Frost models weren't exactly speedy frames. We were getting closer to the position Aetheris signaled me, probably she had a little talk with Frost's Cephalon. The communication between Cephalons was a convenient thing during missions.

As we continued our run, I heard sounds coming from the way ahead. The corridor opened up. To our right, a black railing separated us from a deep pit, the alarm lights were functioning there, but was impossible to see the end of it. Around the pit, other corridors were opened as well, forming a multitude of crossroads and bridges upon different height levels. The ship looked so empty, creepy, everything around us was barely illuminated by the yellow lights.

Frost and I hold on, observing that immense space, no human was around. They all escaped, died... or worse. The sounds became louder, we heard explosions, rumblings, shots and Infested screams. The Tenno squad was further ahead, fighting. Behind us, from the corridor opening, the Infested were approaching, their heavy steps made the grates tremble. Apparently, they didn't appreciate to be frozen up.

We proceeded, taking the first entrance we saw right ahead, following the sounds of the fight. We entered into another maze of corridors. The signs of a battle began to appear on the way. Burns and holes upon the walls, projectiles and arrows on the floor, the Infested's corpses, blood.

We were getting closer, the shots were so loud that it was like we were already in the middle of the battle. We couldn't even hear the Infested that were chasing us, since the sound was so intense, but we didn't doubt that they were approaching.

We reached a closed door, just as something clashed against it, passing through and creating a hole, hitting the corridor wall at the other side. It was a dead Infested, covered in blood. From the hole, a force was sucking in the air, and the entrance of the corridor, behind us, closed up immediately. At least, the Infested could not follow us, if the door was sturdy enough to deal with their fury.

The hole in the door next to us was big enough to allow us to enter and going through, and so we found ourselves on the battlefield. To our left, a huge hole opened up to outer space. We could see the stars and other ships through it. That's why the air was being sucked from the hole in the door, and why the emergency closure activated.

The structure of the ship was heavily damaged. Stairs, corridors, rooms were destroyed, something passed through them all, leaving behind a breach in the ship. On the other side of the great breach, there was a large mass encased into the wall, the Infested meteor.

It was a brown and black thing, covered by bulbs containing fluids. They shone one after another, like a flow of energy. Yellow vapors were coming out from that mass and its surface was pulsating as bulbs increased in size and exploded, freeing even more infested into the ship.

The breach left by the meteor looked like a rough outline of a large corridor. Other Infested were entering from the destroyed doors, walking even upon the walls and the ceiling. The Tenno were trying to hold them confined in the area, they were jumping everywhere, reaching the highest levels of that pit. Their sentinels always followed them closely, obsessively floating above their heads just like Corpus were obsessed by profit. Kubrows were preying the Infested furiously, just like their modified instinct commanded them to do.

Valkyr, Rhino, Excalibur, Oberon, Trinity, and Frost models fought together against the plague. Few ice globes were around the area, right in front of the entrances, to slow down the incoming waves of Infested. Few could pass through, in suffering, others fell down inside the globes, trying.

Ice and plants covered the fields of the breach, waves of energy were enveloping the area. Rhino models were charging the Infested, or stomping the floor with such strength to make them detach from it, paralyzed like frozen in time. Valkyrs were mercilessly tearing every beast apart with their bright claws of pure energy, shining like torches in the dark space.

AETHERIS: "Operator, reinforcements incoming. Please endure till their arrival."

Frost charged forward, holding his Bo. He jumped and landed upon a quadruped infested that just came out from the meteor. His Bo pierced the beast's flesh, its blood flowed out and few drops remained suspended in the air because the artificial gravity system was not working properly.

I stared at him, the great hunter upon his prey. Two machines of destruction fighting each other because of their creators' mistakes. Yes, indeed, the entire war was their mistake, the more they created, the more they ruined. They thought to be always right, that their actions were perfect like their bodies. They were wrong.

 _What would happen if one day we betr..._

My thought faded away before I could finish to elaborate the phrase, my mind went empty. It was like something cut down the flow of my thoughts. My optical sensors weren't focalizing anymore on what was in front of me. Frost and the Infested under his feet became a mass of small pixels, everything else around them as well. I felt like I was falling asleep.

Something made me come back from that feeling of emptiness. It was a man's scream of pain, accompanied by a muffled breath. The figures around me became instantly clear, my mind focused on a single thought: _What was that?_

From one of the highest doors, a human figure stepped into the breach, unsteady. His skin was white, his eyes were empty and fixed, his suit was covered with cuts, and a few of them reached deep into his flesh, causing blood to drip on the floor where he stood. His mouth was half opened, from it the poor man kept taking heavy breaths. His right arm was pointed forward, hand opened as if he was trying to grab something. The other arm had been cut down, the suit torn apart at shoulder-length. The naked piece of arm that remained, ended with dark red flesh, hosting a pulsing cyst that was leaving behind small floating sparkly spores.

The Infested tissue around the cyst was like a system of ramifications, very much like roots. It was covering part of the wound, blocking the blood circulation. I was pretty sure an Infested tore that man's arm when he was still human, then the Infestation had spread into his body and took over it. That was the fastest way to contaminate other living beings: through direct contact with the circulatory system of the prey.

Celeris, like the other Kubrows, began to bark in the direction of the man. Behind the Infested human, in the darkness of the corridor, other figures were coming in. Few were walking, others were dragging themselves on the floor with their arms. Passengers turned into Infested puppets.

I could not imagine how horrible was having the Infestation running into your own body, turning yourself into something else. What did they feel in the moment when they lost themselves? Their wounds reminded me about the man we found under the grates, maybe we made a mistake when we sent him back.

 _I hope he wasn't contaminated._


	15. Vocal Record n 20-4-14-14-15

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah Tenno. Apparently, I survived the weather catastrophes and now I'm here with a little surprise for you. Do not expect something huge, guys. I was writing the next chapter (it should come out in two weeks more or less, because of my studies) and I had the desire to post something. Since I had not much time, I decided for something small yet important for my story, almost like the prologue quests in Warframe. I hope you'll like it... AND THAT IT WILL CONFUSE YOUR MINDS!**

* * *

 **Vocal record n.** 20-4-14-14-15

 **Status:**... Examination... ... ... Partially damaged

 **Content:** Tenno Stabilization **–** Orokin High Council,4th assembly

 **Previous meetings summary:**

1st – Crime recognized

2nd – Audience requested by Archimedian Margulis

3rd – Revaluation

 **Executor Ballas speaks in defence of Archimedian Margulis' exposure:**

... Elaborating...

"... t... as... ur... a crime, I have no doubts about it, your graces. Still, we cannot ignore the danger foreseen by Archimedian Margulis. If we proceed with the stabilization, this could lead us back to the dark times. Of course, the Warframes are strong weapons, capable of overcoming the Sentients, but such bio drones will lose an unpredictable amount of power without close contact with their operators. I am not talking only about Transference: the abilities those survivors manifested during their permanence in the Void, their curse, have lethal effects on the machines. You know it, your graces. The Warframe cannot make use of such power, only the Tenno can..."

 **Data analysis:**

 **...** Exposition...

... Vote...

... Archimedian Margulis' proposal refused - Tenno stabilization accepted

 **Archimedian Margulis speaks – violation of the Orokin High Council authority:**

"... o... ame on you! You Orokin, so perfect on the outside but you're rotted through and through!"


	16. Chapter 11 - Archimedian

**Author's notes:**

 **Lok Heb guys, how's going? Here is raining every single day and I'm having wi fi problems because the Void is a bastard! I hope this problem will be fixed soon. In these days I am studying and playing other games, waiting for Fortuna (yes, I am on console)... WE ARE ALREADY PREPARED FOR AN ETERNITY OF FARMING.**

 **Wow, guys, this is my 15th chapter (counting the .5 chapters and excluding the vocal record-chapter of two weeks ago, because it's just too small). Honestly, my fanfiction is getting longer than I thought in the beginning, and that's wonderful! Here is chapter 11, I hope you'll like it. Feel free to leave a comment, Tenno. See ya next time!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 11 - Archimedian

The crowd of Infested people marched into the hall, nothing but vessels, carriers of the Infestation. What an awful and cruel destiny. They had been humans with their own hopes, dreams, thoughts. Their hard work never amounted to anything, ending up turned into a monster.

How easy it is to lose oneself. Your life taken away from you, all you've experienced, all you've felt, vanished like space dust. And what's the cause? A sword in your chest, a projectile in your head, a miserable spore in a small cut on your skin. Just because someone else decided you had to die, or because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, pure casualty.

The corpses reversed on the ground when we charged. Their limbs, their heads fell into pools of blood, joining the remains of the Infested beasts. Maybe they were now part of the Infestation, but their bodies were still fragile, like human ones. They could ignore the pain to lose an arm, but they could not survive the loss of their heads.

Celeris was further, his jaws around the neck of a woman. He was shaking his head with strength, trying to tear apart his prey. The woman was rolling on the floor, under Celeris' ferocity, her belly was visibly swollen. If only she hadn't been involved in that mess, she would have been a mother.

Under my foot, I was blocking a smaller body to the floor: a boy. He was madly moving his arms, hitting my leg, trying to break free, screaming. He had three red large cuts upon his chest, his black suit was torn. A yellow cyst was dwelling into the greater of the wounds, surrounded by bloody flesh.

The boy's skin was pale and around the wounds, even violaceous. His black hair was in disorder and from his brown right eye, a crystal tear was running over his cheek. For an instant, I thought I saw the last sparkle of the boy essence in that eye, before it dissolved into the dark lifeless pupil.

Around us, the carnage was proceeding. The bodies were falling on the floor, or floating out from the breach of the ship, drops of blood detached from the pools on the floor and remained suspended in air, like red rain frozen in time.

I was ready to destroy the boy's head with a single strike of my Silva. I was sorry, I would like to find a way to save him. I didn't want to kill him, but I knew that leaving him like that would have been a cruelty. My feelings were contrasting each other, but only for a mere instant. Something freed me from my cage of hesitation, those feelings were still inside me, but they were distant, weak. I would have smiled happily.

 _Don't worry child, I am going to end this right now. For the Orokin Empire!_

The massacre of Infested flesh kept going, the beasts never ended. For each one we killed others took their place, coming from the corridors and from the Infested meteor. We were a tough squad of Tenno, but our Warframes weren't models built for an Infested extermination of those proportions. We were resisting, but our enemies were growing in numbers and strength

I was thinking about the Infested we left behind, they were probably heading for the survivors. And what about the other Infested around the ship, those that were not facing us? I could just hope that other squads of Tenno were handling the situation onboard.

I was proceeding towards a large Infested. Between me and that beast, other contaminated humans came closer, daring to fight me with their yet fragile vessels. My compassion was distant, my remorse and my sorrow as well. My Silva hit the first man's head, making it fly away while the body feel on the floor. Then the woman approached, I put the edge of my shield, Aegis, on her neck and pushed. She fell, her neck broken. I accompanied her body to the ground, kneeling, when Aegis cut down her head.

The feet of the third and last human stepped into the visual field of my bowed head. I moved my arm, with Silva, I broke the right leg of the man. He fell on his right side while I rose, preparing for the final strike. My arm, my Silva, suspended upon my head, fell down as the man hit the floor. I pushed Silva right into his head, crushing it, and what remained was a mass of blood, flesh, and broken bones.

The Infested was right in front of me, a black corpulent beast. It had four long limbs, somehow reminding me of the great legs of a locust, with five long curved claws, sustaining a body of rhomboid shape. It had small red cysts upon its body, but an area in particular, at the height of my head, was completely covered by big bulbs, pulsing at the pace of its breaths. From its back, tendrils were moving like looking for something to grab, covered by spikes, they almost seemed the ugly wings of a daemon, enveloped in a smoke of Infested spores.

Its claws were upon me, I rapidly rolled aside before the limb fell on the metal ground, leaving holes in the shape of the sharp claws. The beast charged, I moved to evade it, but two tendrils from his back grew rapidly and approached me.

I succeeded in escaping the body of the beast, and I stroke one of the two tendrils with Silva. The other tendril reached my Warframe, its spikes passing through my shield and perforating my right shoulder. My arm fell on my hip, like it had been drained of all energy.

I saw a movement to my left and instinctively I used Aegis to counterattack. It clashed against another tendril that tried to get me, then something hit me to my side and grabbed me. The beast captured me, its claws were around my hips, tearing at my Warframe.

The beast held me, my feet were not touching the floor, I was right in front of the monster, its red bulbs pulsing. I turned around my face, hoping for someone to help me. I saw the Warframes dealing with countless Infested. At the other side of the battlefield, a Trinity lying on the ground, trying to keep away the claws of another beast, like the one that grabbed me, pushing the Infested limb with her Orthos, that otherwise would have smashed her helmet.

I felt a warm humid air enveloping my chest, once I turned back, to see the monster that got me, I winced. A black hole, almost as big as my Warframe, bordered by several lines of sharp teeth, was in front of me, the horrible mouth of the beast, ready to devour me.

I saw Celeris jumping on the beast's back. He tore a piece of Infested flesh with his jaws, taking it away from the body of the beast in a stream of blood. The tendrils attached to the piece of flesh moved in a creepy spasm, while the beast howled in pain and retracted the one that was in my shoulder.

I grabbed Silva with my left hand, taking it from my unusable arm, I placed it into the beast's limb. Silva made its own way into the Infested flesh, it reached the bones and the area around the wound went on fire. Once I took Silva out from the burning flesh the beast let me go screaming. Holding its limb in the air, it made a few steps back.

I felt relief when the Renewal wave of another Oberon embraced my Warframe, the cuts on my hips and the hole in my shoulder were closing. New energy shrouded my Oberon, giving me strength, and I was ready to fight again.

The beast trembled in spasm. Its large mouth contracted, the toothed insides of its mouth pulsing. A dense yellow fluid came out from its throat, and then few maggots as well, covered by the sticky fluid. From its back, where the tendrils were wildly moving, the beast released Infested seeds, that fell on the floor and began to grow.

The beast howled, the yellow fluid was still coming out from its mouth. The maggots ran around like insects, looking for preys to drain of their blood and energy. One of them approached Celeris, but he crushed it, making the maggot explode in a disgusting mixture. While the seeds were already vibrating, and new Infested were almost ready to come out.

The furious howl of the beast turned into a scream of pain when pink cysts grew on its skin. The battlefield was shrouded into a chant of horror as the Infested were all covered by the cysts that were making their own way into the flesh. Tenno entered the hall, coming from the dark corridors or jumping in from the empty space, leaving their Archwings. The armour sets, their syandanas, were a clear sign of their high rank.

They were princesses of poison, with their skin like snake scales and tendrils as hair. A blue bulb grew on their right leg, like the Infestation itself, ruining the beauty of the Warframes, but symbolizing their viral power. A horn adorned with a gold Orokin symbol adorned their heads, like the crowns of a lost era. Saryn models had joined the fight. After them, Ember models came, preceded by a hot whiffle, their flames shone like torches in the night.

The Infested kept flooding in the hall, replacing their fallen brothers, in an endless stream of monstrosities. The cysts took them as well, the sickness being afflicted by a deadly plague. I saw my landing craft approaching the breach of the ship, when the battlefield had been turned into a hell of flames and poisoned air.

AETHERIS: "Operator, we have to answer an important call: Archimedian Eria has asked for our service! Please, leave this place, so we can reach her on Earth."

It happened so suddenly, I was surprised by such news. Being at the service of an Archimedian was a honour usually reserved to higher ranked Tenno . I thought that could be an error, maybe Aetheris had received a message that was destined for someone else. Then my vision, first blurred by Aetheris' announcement, cleared up again, and I saw the hell of the battlefield around me.

The Infested were on flames, their tissues corroded by the poison. The few lasting air now was venomous, the smoke turned it into a grey veil that covered everything, yet the figures of Infested and Tenno appeared as shadows on a background of orange fires. Who would care if that was an error? Those Tenno didn't need my help, there was no reason to stay there and look at that massacre.

* * *

The mechanical arms ended the last repairs. Being repaired was a strange sensation. A tingling that crossed my Warframe, a flow of energy, of youth, which made me feel as if I was new again, filled with vigour. That time, my enthusiasm made me feel even better. Once the door opened, I got out fast and with a single jump I passed the hall, landing near the quarter door that opened almost immediately.

Celeris was sleeping in the room, near the central aquarium. Apparently, my jump didn't disturb his slumber. He was lying on his side, moving his limbs like he was running, probably chasing something in his dream. Once I realized what I just did, I was surprised by my own reaction. I never felt such a happiness that led me to jump without reason, having fun in the action itself.

 _Why did I do that?_

AETHERIS: "Uh? Ah-ah, are you happy, Operator? Can't wait to see Archimedian Eria? I made some research, and apparently, she is working on the Infestation, but further information is not accessible. Probably that means her project has war purpose. Maybe she is trying to find out how to exterminate the Infested, that would be good news."

 _Exterminate? I thought the Saryn project was taking care of that task._

The Saryn project had been pushed forth by Lord Ballas when the Infestation spread on every planet. The project had introduced the Saryn model Warframes, and created an armed department that used weapons forged specifically to suppress the Infestation. Maybe the problem was bigger than the Golden Lords thought.

Through the window, I saw the ships flying into the rail with us, coming and leaving, from Earth to Mars, from Mars to Earth. Few ships and Orbiters were outside the rail, away from the chaotic traffic. All kinds of vessels travelling like they were late for something, upon the black background adorned with the shining stars of our immense galaxy.

I wanted to reach the seat at the other side of the aquarium and lie down a little. I saw a small black shrimp walking on the pebbles at the bottom, taking invisible things with its small pincers and guiding them to its mouth. I tapped the glass of the aquarium, right in front of the shrimp and it jumped back, finding itself floating in the water in mere milliseconds, then it slowly descended to the bottom, moving small limbs, like fins.

Once I passed the aquarium I saw the white dress with gold ornaments in the showcase, hanged upon a black dummy. It had always been there since my awakening, like the aquarium, the infirmary. Staring at it I remembered the two Orokin the day of the experiment... I still didn't know in what kind of experiment I took part.

The travel wasn't so long. Aetheris, as always, advised me that we were going to approach the planet. I saw the reflection of the sunlight on Earth's surface and it almost looked like the planet shined on its own. I savoured that sight, knowing it would have soon disappeared because Earth's beauty was ruined.

AETHERIS: "We are landing, Operator. We have been authorized to bring the Orbiter upon the planet's surface, on Archimedian Eria's request."

The vapours enveloped everything around the ship as we approached the ground. The threes, the mountains, the sky, were covered by the putrid yellow veil. Once we passed through that toxic cloud, the land appeared a little less venomous, still, I could see the gelatinous mud covering the trees, and the creepers suffocating their trunks.

The ship jolted a little once it touched the soil, outside, the tall yellow grass bowed under the gusts of wind, which carried with them few small brown leaves. The forest bordered the grass land like a barrier of wood.

I walked to the door, Celeris was stretched and yawned, and once he was done he followed me outside. The soil was tough and dry under my feet, we were in a plain of grass and few lonely trees that confined with the forest. Far away, in the plain, there were the ruins of an ancient city, tall building's shells consumed by time and weathering.

Besides my Orbiter, there were two other ships placed in front of a large grey structure and a few small buildings. Near the structure, there were few tables with test tubes, ampoules and other laboratory tools. Under a gazebo, there was a woman with long black hair, wearing a white lab coat and handling a microscope. Next, to the structure's entrance, there were containers, machinery, and a shield generator. Further, many small red flags signed a large perimeter around the area, signalling the shield's border.

AETHERIS: "Operator, she is Archimedian Eria."

Archimedian Eria was still at the microscope, giving her back to us. I wondered if she even noticed our arrival. I walked towards the gazebo. Once I was close to a table with a vase containing pink flowers, she spoke in a serious tone, but without leaving the microscope.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Hey Tenno, so you are one of those who let the Grineer damage my precious archives on Mercury. Did you know that many samples I was going to study were in that structure when it collapsed? ..."

 _... Errr..._

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "... That the Grineer who escaped took with them a copy of my research's data? ..."

 _... But I..._

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "... That now, if the Grineer would have survived the hunting squads, their queens would had a new possible way to destroy the Empire?"

 _... I did what I could_

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Now... Could you please give me that pipette with blue fluid inside?"

She stretched her left arm towards me, with her hand opened. For a moment I was still processing the sudden request after all those accusations. She moved her fingers, signalling me to give her what she wanted. I looked around, on one table there were few ampoules and pipettes filled with coloured liquids. I took the one with the blue fluid, as she asked, and placed it in her hand.

Her fingers tightened around it and she retracted her arm, placing a small blue drop upon the slide, then she stretched her arm again to give me the pipette. I took it and placed it back to the table, where the other pipettes were. Once I did it, behind me, Archimedian Eria spoke again, but this time her tone was calm, friendly.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "So you're not a brainless Warframe! Usually, a Tenno would stay there with the pipette in hand, like a dumb statue till you don't tell him to drop it on the table."

She was no more with her head on the microscope, she was looking at me with a soft smile. Her skin was a little tanned, sign of her work on the field under the Sun's light, her eyes were of a light brown similar to the colour of the soil under my feet. Beneath her right eye, on her cheek, she had a small scar, as if someone cut her with a blade.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Don't worry Tenno, I'm not going to blame you for what the Grineer did. In the end, it has gone well... Except for my burned colleagues, and the soldiers you lost that day. I wonder how long this war will continue."

The images of that day on Mercury and old memories came back to me: the pile of bones and ashes, the dead bodies of the human soldiers I had to protect. The countless humans I saw falling on the battlefield during the war, their blood on the barren soil, their screams. The visions vanished once Archimedian Eria talked again in her friendly tone.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "I have a very important task for you, Tenno. Hold still, do not move."

She went out of my field of view, behind me I heard the sound of drops falling into the water, then I felt a light pressure upon my helmet. She came back, taking place in front of me, in her hands she had a rectangular mirror.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, just one thing... You are so cute!"

She rose the mirror, smiling. Upon it, there was my reflection, my grey and black Warframe with gold accents, but there was something else. On my helmet, right between my two long horns, there was a pink flower, as large as my hand, one of those I saw in the vase.


	17. Chapter 11,5 - Phantom

**Author's notes:**

 **Hey, Tenno! Guess what? I'm still alive! You didn't expect it, uh? So, I have experimented Fortuna recently. It is nice, but in the end it looks like Plains Of Eidolon 2.0 to me. New standings and resources to farm. The real overwhelming thing is... FLOOFS! Such masterpiece could be invented only by the most BRILLIANT GENIUS!**

 **The FLOOFS are the way to the real power! They will save humanity... OR DESTROY IT. By the way, while we wait for such moment, I will continue to write my fanfiction in order to leave a gift to the future generations or aliens! ... If I survive of course.**

 **Anyway, time to read the chapter. I hope you'll like it. See ya next time, guys. We all SNIFF together!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 11.5 – Phantom

The floor of the hall was a pond with few small islets, covered by well-kept grass, and a larger one in the middle, connected to the door by a series of short stone pillars that rose from the water like pedestals. Upon the water, many aquatic plants were floating adorned by their colorful flowers. The water was mirroring the golden roof, brightened by the spherical lamps.

A willow towered upon everything else in the hall, planted upon the islet in the middle. Beneath its fronds sat Lord Suvar. In front of him, a hologram of Lord Lares walked back and forth light-heartedly, as if he was taking a stroll.

SUVAR: "Apparently, now it is working for Archimedian Eria."

LARES: "Eria, you say? Who is this one? I never heard of this Archimedian."

SUVAR: "Yes, few know about her, since she's working on the Infestation. I don't know the details about her project, but Ballas could tell you more, he's keeping an eye on her progress."

LARES: "Oh, the Infestation? I thought Ballas already was done with it. Remember when he introduced those venomous frames? Why is he still supervising old news like Infestation projects?"

SUVAR: "Who knows? Perhaps it's about a new Warframe, after all, that's his field of expertise."

LARES: "I see, well it could be interesting: our little experiment in the hands of an Archimedian, working on an Infestation project that probably involves a new frame."

SUVAR: "Interesting? What do you think could happen? That Tenno cannot sabotage the project or something like that, so no fun. The treatment didn't change a thing in that Tenno, except the Transference signal enhancement."

LARES: "Yeah, yeah, I know that, but there is always a possibility. Maybe she will discover something. I should make a visit to our Tenno, how can I find it?"

SUVAR: "For what I know, sometimes Ballas goes to oversee the progressions in person, since he has that residence on Earth, as you remember."

LARES: "Good, so I will ask him to let me give a little look at his business. We could organize a reunion at his place, like we used to do the old times, before that Archimedian Margals."

SUVAR: "Margulis."

LARES: "Yeah that one, what do you think? Would you join us?"

SUVAR: "Why not? After all, these days are very boring, even the Tenno that is in our keeping is not showing any sign of something new."

LARES: "And Ballas said this could be dangerous. How's going with it?"

SUVAR: "My Dax told me it's always sleeping in the cryo-pod, but recently they traced an unstable Transference signal, now I'm going to give a look in person."

LARES: "Hm, tell me if you find out something interesting."

SUVAR: "Of course."

Lares' figure became smaller, his features dull. The light of the hologram disappeared, reclaimed by the small round projector on the soil. No sound could be heard except the water, moved by the artificial stream. Suvar was alone again.

His hair was so dark that it was almost looked like it could absorb the lamps' light like a black hole. His own figure clashed with the white walls of the room, since this time he was wearing dark clothes. A black veil, made with the best silk of the Empire, was covering his body. On his chest, a little to the left, silver Orokin symbols connected to each other, formed a rose design. He had a thin white mantle hiding part of his right arm like a curtain. The mantle came out from a golden plate that was covering his right shoulder, on its surface, there were gems caught into silver slots.

He crossed his legs, closed his eyes and so he waited, focusing his mind on the water around him. A feeble wind moved the leaves of the willow, but only just, even if it was inside a hall. Few drops of water came out from the pond, standing in the air. They grew in numbers and created a ring of water pearls around the middle islet.

The wind grew stronger, now it was a breeze capable to move the thin branches of the tree, the pond trembled, spheres of water joined the water ring, losing few drops along the way that fell back down. The drops of the ring froze, becoming like white gems, while the spheres developed a thin coat of ice. Suvar focused only on some spheres, he could not keep his mind on them all, so those remained floating masses of fluid water.

Two spheres were already covered by the ice when a sound echoed in the hall, someone knocked at the door. The sound diverted Suvar attention, making him lose control of the water ring, and so few frozen drops returned to be water and fell in the pond.

SUVAR: "Yes?"

In order to ask that, Suvar had to free another corner of his mind, so other drops joined the pond. The knocking had been already enough annoying, knowing about the loss of control on those drops made irritation grow in him.

The door opened, a Dax soldier came in, wearing his shimmering bronze armor, he bowed to his lord before speaking, placing the right hand on the chest. His voice was calm and clean, reaching every corner of the hall like a solemn prayer. The more he spoke, the more drops fell, one after another as they left the water ring.

DAX: "Forgive me for this interruption my Lord. We received a call for you, it is requested your presence: there has been a Sentient attack to the mines on Uranus, the enemies took them under their control."

The frozen spheres broke down, the ice fragmented, showing the spheres' core of fluid water that joined the pond, then the whole ring Suvar created fell, deranging the stillness of the pond with a rumble. The Dax soldier didn't move a muscle, his body held still in the bowing position without speaking a word, while the wall of water that had taken form in front of him crumbled back into the pond returning to calm.

Despite such result, Suvar didn't appear mad, his face was still calm, almost emotionless, but, inside, he desired to vent his frustration upon something. But he could not damage the ship, otherwise, they would risk dying in the emptiness of the space, even if he just worried about himself.

He didn't care about the soldiers, they could all die at once. For a moment he thought he could kill just the one who was in front of him, but that would have been counterproductive. Bad rumors could spread through the Orokin society and the loyalty of his soldiers would be affected, so he decided to contain himself.

Suvar got up, then he got closer to the opened door, keeping a proud posture as he walked upon the pillars, using them like dry plates where to set foot. Suvar passed near the Dax, who was still in his bowing position, and entered the corridor, heading to the major hall of the ship.

Once Suvar passed, the Dax straightened up. He was going to follow his Lord when something got his attention. For a moment he had the sensation the light of the lamps flickered off at the corners of the hall revealing a shadow for a fraction of a second, which then disappeared immediately.

Being sure that was just an illusion conceived by his own mind, the Dax went after Lord Suvar, walking the corridor where small statues were conserved into niches in the walls, protected by a glass barrier. Suvar was walking fast enough to make his mantle float, forcing the Dax to maintain a larger distance.

SUVAR: "Who sent this call?"

DAX: "The supervisor of Platis Cave, actually we believe he is the only supervisor still alive. The communications with other mines are lost. No answer even from the reserve transmitters, or emergency channels."

The corridor's golden door opened up into a large rounded hall, to the other side there was another door, and other two of them to the left and right. Near the doors, white arcs similar to ribs half-inserted into the wall, connected the floor to the central spot of the roof. All those arcs encountered in a single spot, creating the structure of an eight-pointed star. Between the arcs, right where the star was, eight lights shined brightly.

From each door, a white plated path led the way to the middle of the hall, where a black plated square hosted a series of padded benches. The benches were all around a circular projector, bordered by few consoles. The projector projected a reproduction of the System, with all the planets that were moving around the hall.

Between a plated path and another, there were flower beds around small ponds, where small white tadpoles swam around. Those creatures were not normal amphibians, instead of evolving into frogs, those remained tadpoles during their entire life, and when the ponds got dry they created a shell around themselves in which they would wait in trance 'till the incoming of water.

The flowers also were plants adapted to survive periods of dryness, capable of entering in a status of almost death, becoming similar to fossils. Suvar had regulated the water system so it would have promoted this cycle, having the pond dry up, and only after some time introducing new water, bringing the hall to life again.

Suvar walked the path, getting closer to the square, then he sat on the nearest bench and, waving with his hand, the console in front of him turned on. A transparent monitor appeared upon the console, hosting the image of a man. He wasn't Orokin, just a normal human. His black hair was ruffled and he had few cuts on his face. The man regarded Suvar, bowing and placing his hand on his chest, like the Dax soldier did before.

MAN: "Lord Suvar, thank you for your time."

SUVAR: "I heard you had few problems at the cave."

MAN: "Yes my Lord, and we received information about the falling of the other mines. The Sentients assaulted us, now the caves are under their control."

The man bowed even more, as if emphasizing his sorrow, showing to Suvar his head covered in gray dust. Suvar felt nothing except disgust and irritation. He hid those emotions, talking in a carefree tone but contaminated by his disdain. He kept a grin, filled with the desire to see the man suffer.

SUVAR: "I gave you uncountable robotics, weapons and granted to you even my two favorite Tenno and few Dax, still you weren't able to defend the caves? Tell me, supervisor, how is that possible?

MAN: "They were legions, my Lord. We did our best to resist, but they swept us away."

SUVAR: "Well, fortunately, you're still alive... So you can lead the counterattack in the forefront."

The man got up a little, looking to Suvar with his eyes filled with fear and agitation. He knew what would have happened if he and his miners would have found themselves to fight the Sentients directly in the first lines.

MAN: "My Lord, my men are injured, they will not survive another fight."

SUVAR: "In that case, they will sacrifice themselves for a right cause. But do not fear, supervisor, I am sure you will overcome this hindrance grandly."

MAN: "But, my Lord..."

SUVAR: " 'But'? 'But' you say? Do you want to disobey my orders? You know what it means, supervisor."

MAN: "... No, my Lord, I have no intention to disobey."

Suvar showed a smile, with the intention of appearing friendly and comprehensive, but he was just playing with that man, sure that the supervisor knew what another defeat would have meant.

SUVAR: "Then do it, I will send reinforcements to make sure we will take the mines back. I know you will make it, because you don't want your precious daughter, and your beloved wife, to be sad, do you?"

MAN: "... No, my Lord."

SUVAR: "I trust in your survival"

MAN: "T-Thank you... My Lord."

And with those words, the communication ended. Suvar stretched, satisfied to have humiliated that man, forced to show appreciation even when the Orokin played with his life.

* * *

They entered the basement, Suvar was disappointed when he realized no Dax was there to stand guard. The first room was empty, at least one Dax should have been there. To the left and right sides of the room, the floor rose, supporting two consoles provided with a bunch of screens: one was turned off, the other, to the left, was in function.

No one was at the console to recognize the ships that could pass nearby. That explained why they had no answer when they declared the presence of Lord Suvar onboard and announced they were going to land.

SUVAR: "I thought I was clear when I said the entrance had to be guarded always."

Behind him, there were three soldiers, his escort. The Dax who interrupted Suvar's practice on the ship talked, his golden armor almost seemed covered by rust in the darkness of the poorly lit room.

DAX: "And you were indeed, my Lord. I don't know why there is no one here."

In front of them, on the other side of the gray dark room, there was a door opened on a ramp of stairs. Those passed through a series of halls till the deepest point of the basement. The Dax felt something strange, at least there should be someone walking around the basement as Lord Suvar asked, but no steps could be heard.

DAX: "My Lord, please stay behind us."

SUVAR: "Then lead the way, Dax."

Two soldiers precede Suvar, walking to the stairs, the third soldier remained behind, eventually covering his Lord by possible threats. For an instant, the light flashed leaving them in complete darkness for a few seconds. Their steps on the metallic stairs echoed into the basement, accompanied by the sound of the aeration system fans. They already passed two halls and still no sign of the soldiers.

DAX: "My Lord, maybe we should call reinforcements before proceeding further."

SUVAR: "Don't make me laugh, Dax! There has been surely a misunderstanding of my orders, I don't want to waste more time than necessary."

They proceeded and finally reached the deepest halls of the basement, where the Tenno girl was. Once they were into the room connected to the lab, the lights flickered again, the metal door behind them closed up.

The Dax who was behind Lord Suvar approached the door and clicked the opening button, but nothing. He clicked again, but still, the door wasn't responding. The Dax tried to open it with his strength, but almost immediately he understood it wouldn't have worked.

They heard something: the sound of an object clashing on the metal grates. It was coming from the lab. The Dax positioned around Lord Suvar, the hands on the hilt of their swords. They walked through the corridor and entered the lab, illuminated only by the light of the consoles. The Tenno was still in her cryo-pod, behind the glass. On the floor of metal grates, the lying bodies of five Dax soldiers.

One of the consoles began to make an alarming sound, on a monitor there were numbers growing while a scanner was tracing high levels of energy. The lights in the corridor, and in the hall behind them, flickered again, and again, till the lamps were just flashing continuously in a mad dance of light and darkness.

Suddenly they stopped, only the lamps of the corridor were on, the hall at the other side was completely dark, and from that darkness something took form. A human-shaped shadow appeared, its red eyes were shining like torches. Its whole body completely dark.

SUVAR: "Oh, something new in the end."

The Dax soldiers took position between Suvar and the corridor and they unsheathed their weapons, prepared to fight. The shadow didn't react, its eyes pointed at them, two sparks devoid of any emotion, cruel and indifferent like machine's optical sensors.

SUVAR: "I imagine you did this to my Dax... You will not leave this place alive."


	18. Chapter 12 - Shiver

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah Tenno! If you are reading these notes, that means you are still alive (you would have never guessed it, uh?) and that you are ready for a new torture... err... chapter! I hope you are doing good in these last days of the year. I am spending them studying, writing this messy fanfiction, looking for cave hotspots in Fortuna, and reading books about bioethics (why? Because things!)... I am making a good use of my life... Yay!**

 **I leave you to the chapter, guys. Happy new YOU-KNOW-IT-WILL-BE-AS-HORRIBLE-AS-THE-PAST-ONE year and see ya next time. Bah-bah-beh-beh!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 12 - Shiver

I expected something a little different, like dangerous commissions, instead of working as a laboratory aide. I had assisted Archimedian Eria and the team by basically carrying things around, not exactly an important task.

Most of the time I received orders by a man called Rad, who apparently was second in command under the Archimedian herself. He wore a black soldier suit and went around with two guns attached to his belt. His blue eyes were severe and reminded me more a soldier's eyes than those of a scientist. Still, for what I could see, he knew a lot about biology.

Aetheris instead, had accessed the structure system as Archimedian Eria ordered. The security cameras, the doors, the protective shield around the camp, every machinery was under her control. She was now the structure's sentinel and assisted the team in data collection and in the regulation of the lab's mechanic instruments. Sometimes her Cephalon shape showed on a monitor, shining as she talked. She appeared as a rhomboid figure with a white small spark inside, surrounded by two rings formed by many small cubes.

The Sun was going to disappear behind the mountains when I went out, carrying a box filled with documents. Around the yellow and red shining sphere, the sky was covered by an orange aura, while everything else was slowly falling in the shadow's embrace. The dark blue sky was taking its place upon us, few stars appeared, the first sparks of the oncoming night.

The air was cool. A feeble wind was moving the leaves of the forest trees near the camp and the grass bowed at its gentle touch. The crickets were already accompanying the sound of leaves, acting as the background to the discussion of the men of the team. Three of them were outside, sitting on stools around a small table. In their hands, they were holding steaming cups.

I was heading to the gazebo, where there was already a pile of boxes ready for transport. The ship would have arrived soon. Apparently, Archimedian Eria had to send reports even in paper format to some supervisors, she said there were Infested material management licenses too.

I saw Celeris staying low among the tall grass, his head up and the ears straightened to capture any sound around him. It looked like something got his attention. Once I placed the box to its proper place, I got closer to him. Something was moving, further, beyond the flags and the shield border, there was a feral Kubrow.

It was smaller than Celeris and its appearance was not as well cured as his. Its black hair with yellow spots was ruffled. The face was almost without hair, except the ears which hosted long tufts like antennas. Upon the nose, it has a small black horn.

It was approaching slowly, looking back at Celeris, sniffing the air, then a small spark appeared. Celeris got up, while the other Kubrow jumped back, making a shrill sound. It shook its head a little before running away and disappearing into the vegetation. That poor thing touched the protective shield.

The three men turned to us, attracted by the sound, their eyes set on me. Since Celeris and I were pretty calm, they didn't worry about that Kubrow, brushing it off as not a threat. The men took their cups and headed to their quarters, waving off each other.

Archimedian Eria came out from the structure's entrance and stretched. She looked like a common citizen, except for her white lab coat. The Archimedians used to keep a certain image, like the Orokin, in appearance and in mind.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, please keep the guard for tonight. My team members are really tired, they would appreciate having a whole night of sleep."

I nodded to her as if it was my choice, but it really wasn't since I was created to obey. Her friendly tone was something unusual, my previous superiors kept a cold and distant contact, like they were talking to a simple Corpus machine. She seemed different and, even if part of me thought it was wrong, I appreciated that.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "We received a message from the cargo ships, they will arrive tomorrow. Aetheris, wake me up when you detect their signal."

She looked up as if expecting a response from the sky. Aetheris' voice came out from the speakers, coming from the structure inside.

AETHERIS: "Absolutely, Archimedian Eria."

Archimedian Eria looked back at me, her eyes left transpire a veil of tiredness. She smiled a little before heading back into the structure and taking off her alb on the way. She spoke again without turning back.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tomorrow we'll really get started, Tenno."

* * *

The last light disappeared behind the mountains and few lampposts here and there around the structure turned on, probably Aetheris' doing. They were releasing a white cold light, giving to the camp a spectral and distressing appearance.

Fireflies flew around the field, I could not see their little bodies in the darkness, but I recognized their presence because of the small flashing sparks. There were other nocturnal insects, like moths dancing in the lamppost's light, or crickets singing, hidden by the night's veil.

Celeris was laying on his side at few steps from me. Sometimes his ears made a rapid movement trying to shoo an annoying insect away. I could hear his breath that seemed so loud, the crickets' sound as well, because everything else was so silent, only the leaves sometimes joined in when a feeble breeze ran through the forest.

I was walking back and forth when I heard Celeris grunt, his head was up as he observed the forest ahead, his ears were moving around capturing inaudible sounds. He remained like that for a while, then he got up when I heard something was moving in the bushes, outside the shield border.

I heard leaves moving, twigs breaking, maybe it was just an animal, a night hunter looking for its prey. First, the sound came from one spot in front of us, but then something moved to our right, then to the left. They were more than one.

Celeris began to growl, his ears were lying back on his head, his opened mouth showing two line of sharp teeth. Knowing about the presence of the shield, I was sure we were safe. Whatever would have approached would have experimented an energy shock.

I could not tell what kinds of creatures were moving under the trees, but I could hear them, and that was enough to understand their numbers were growing. New individuals were joining the group, hidden in the bushes.

A red light appeared right ahead, I could see it through the bush's twigs webs, pulsing. Then another light, this one was green like a young leaf, and another, and another. Luminous sparks of many colors shining at few steps from the shield border. I already saw those lights in my past. Those were Infested.

* * *

It had been a long night, sometimes the lights had disappeared, leaving behind the sound of moved leaves. During those moments Celeris cooled a little, but not for long because the Infested always came back, again and again. It was like those beasts were examining our camp, or waiting for something. That unnerving game continued for the whole night, until the Sun's light appeared, rising from East. The Infested left us, that time for good.

I appreciated the warm refreshing energy of our star, especially after having spent the whole night outside in the cold. I could sense my own Warframe got back from the numbness that slowly took it over during the night. I felt like my vessel was flourishing. Such a weird sensation, we Tenno were surely strange machines.

The soil was a little humid and small drops of water were adorning the grass like many diamonds. The creatures of the night left the place to the animals that lived beneath the Sun's light. Small lizards came out from holes in the ground and made use of the water on leaves and stems. Other flurry beings moved with cautions among the grass choosing which vegetables to eat.

Once the Sun was upon the lands, bright and gold, I saw something in the sky coming out from a thin curtain of clouds. It was a black dot, in contrast with the light blue, it was becoming bigger and it was heading to our direction.

I heard steps coming from the structure behind me, it was Archimedian Eria. She approached, yawning with a hand on her mouth. She was wearing her lab coat, this time opened on the front. Under it, there was a black suit with silver strings. In her right hand, she was holding a tablet. It was almost completely transparent except for the gray metal border. Once her yawn came to an end, she spoke, rubbing her eye.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Good day, Tenno. Oh, there it is the cargo."

The black dot revealed to be a ship. Archimedian Eria got closer to the shield generator and turned off the protection. The ship stopped upon the camp and then landed slowly, raising clouds of dust while the animals were running away. Celeris, annoyed about having his fur covered by dust, hid behind a container.

Part of the ship's side opened up, becoming a ramp and revealing the inside. A man was standing right on the top of the ramp, behind him the white lights on the ceiling were shining upon a heaped mass of containers, boxes and other things.

The man had a pale skin, signed by some wrinkles around his brown eyes. His hair was so short he almost appeared bald. He was wearing a blue and gray thermal suit, similar to the Corpus suits. The man walked on the ramp and came closer.

MAN: "Archimedian Eria, right?"

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Yes, this is my license."

Archimedian Eria, approached the man, handing him the tablet. The man took it and read whatever was written there. Behind him, another man came out from the ship and stood on the ramp's top, waiting there. He appeared to be younger, even if part of his face was hidden behind a helmet, he too was wearing a thermal suit.

Once the man read the license, he gave back the tablet to Archimedian Eria. He appeared tired, probably that ship was traveling for long and its journey was far to an end. What I knew was that they had to take our boxes somewhere because of the bureaucratic system that worked around the traffic of Infestation samples.

MAN: "Good, I couldn't wait to get rid of those things."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "The paper formats are in those boxes. Everything you have to bring back is there."

Archimedian Eria pointed the boxes near the gazebo. The man went closer and took a bunch of documents from one box. He gave a rapid look to the sheets and then he yelled, turning his head to the ship.

MAN: "Guys, proceed. Get those things out of my ship!"

The boy who was waiting on the ramp, went back inside. A series of metallic sounds followed. The man inserted the documents back into the box while a bunch of Moas were coming out from the ship, carrying one or two containers attached on their backs.

The biped machines shrilled walking on the metal ramp and approached, behind them the boy followed. they stopped right in front of us. Other members of the crew came out from the ship, guiding floating carriages. On them, g containers, boxes, and glass cylinders filled with fluid and organic masses.

Among those supplies, there were laboratory tools, machinery's spare parts, energy cells for the structure system, goods, and Infested specimens. Nothing special considering the project I was taking part, but I was surprised to see what was on the last carriage. Trapped into a tall glass container, there was the wounded man that Celeris found under the grates in the ship, during the Infested outburst. Attached to that cage of glass there were two air tanks connected to a tube system.

The man was still wearing the same suit, I could see the hole where the wound was, on his leg. There, on the red flesh, an Infested mass of bulbs and small tendrils pulsed. From that mass, many black ramifications were growing upon the suit, holding the man leg, like roots and tentacles. On the man's neck, veins of a green shining colour were pulsing, bordered by some black incrustations, like scales on the skin.

The man seemed not concerned about his own status, he was smiling. He would have appeared even happy, but he wasn't himself, I could see it through his empty and distant eyes. They were like black pits without an end, he was not human anymore.

Everything had been placed inside the structure, where Archimedian Eria told the crew to. The Infested man inside his glass prison kept talking with his smile, looking at the humans around him with too much interest and desire, but his words were incomprehensible through the glass. The crew tried as much as possible to not look at the Infested man: that vision probably was too dreadful for them. Only Archimedian Eria dared to set her eyes upon him sometimes and always kept an immovable behavior.

I wondered what that man had felt during the horrible process of transformation. I felt a mixture of compassion and fear, still, those emotions were distant. They were strong enough to motivate me to prevent the happening of such events in the future, and weak enough to not be an impediment to my missions. It was curious that such feelings were calibrated so well.

One of my tasks was to protect the Archimedian, so I followed the crew. I could not leave her alone with those strangers. In the end, we reached the basement, only the Infested specimen and the plagued man were left.

The elevator 's door opened to a long corridor. Doors to both sides led the way to laboratories and closets. The monitors on the walls were all turned off except for one at the end of the corridor. On it, there was Aetheris' Cephalon form silently watching upon us.

Once I looked again at the infected man I was surprised to see him staying still, like paralyzed. He was looking forward, silent. Apparently, he didn't care anymore about the potential preys he had around.

We proceeded, our steps echoing in the empty corridor. I was wondering why that sudden change, I thought that perhaps the Infestation had damaged the man's brain tissues, until I saw his head moving. Slowly, as we were walking further, his head was turning to the right side, his sight following a specific door. Once the carriages passed by, leaving the door behind, the man's neck was contorted and his head almost completely looking backside, like an owl.

That was disturbing, yet my feelings were kept under control. I analyzed the door, but I found nothing interesting, maybe there was something important behind it. Without having a permission I could not enter the room, so I kept walking even if my sensors were still set on the door.

Once I turned back to the crew I saw the Infested man was looking at me. He was smiling again, his dark and empty eyes focused on my Warframe with dreadful and savage desire. I stopped, my Warframe still on the spot like a statue. In the beginning that didn't affect me at all, but then it was like a barrier between me and what I was seeing broken up. I felt them, I felt my emotions without any weakening. Disgust and fear crossed my spine in a shiver.


	19. Vocal Record - Rad's Diary

**Author's notes:**

 **Lok Heb sparky people. I am here again to leave another small chapter. Why? Because yes! I wanted to write something short and here it is. Of course I hope it will CONFUSE your ideas about this fanfiction. Confusion is Da Wae to success and prosperity. Am I pretending to revive a dead meme? Yes, it was the best meme of the whole history, to me!**

 **Well, here it is. You read it, our kind finds Da Wae, chekchek?**

* * *

The Empire Game

Vocal record - Rad's diary

"Finally we are almost there, the end of this project is near. I have enough of those experiments, they are of no use to our cause. But the Orokin want to be sure, they want to be safe... Ridiculous. Don't they see? They will never be safe. Everything that threatens them comes from their own foolishness, their endless thirst for power and control over everything else."

"Oh, I still remember that day, brother. The day you asked me to expose your voluntary choice to the supervisors. You would never accepted to die because of an illness, am I wrong? That's why you offered to become such thing."

"The Orokin, they ignored this project. They thought of it like a waste of time, a waste of resources for the most hideous puppet among their biological machines. Well, this puppet will be something they will never forget, brother. You will see, we will make good use of what you left to us."

"Now I am here, brother. Watching what remains of you, what you sacrificed for our cause and for your desire to be remembered as a warrior. It doesn't look like you at all, what your body is now has nothing to do with you. It is not human."

"I wonder if you are still there, somewhere in this abomination. This crime against nature. This Warframe. Laughing victorious to have escaped a boring death of disease, or maybe, screaming of pain surrounded by the Infestation."

"We are so close. Vas Arald, Cephalon Vald, he was an Archimedian, like Eria. He gave us the instructions we needed. We know where they are, and the council is elaborating the plan of action. The time will come soon."

"You see? I am doing exactly how you taught me, brother. I learned well the art of war from you. We took different paths, but I still remember your lessons. And the Tenno... They will be the instrument to our victory."


	20. Chapter 13 - Master

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah stardust, so we meet again. The days pass rapidly, don't you think? The sand flows fast in the hourglass, AND SO YOUR LIFE IS CONSUMED. Taste every second of it, at least until the arrival of the next update of Warframe. Then the farming will steal your energy and your burning desires will vanish like a flame in a storm!**

 **Why am I writing this? I don't know. Anyway, here is chapter 13, I would have liked to publish this one two weeks after the last update, but the exams hindered my plans. Well, at least I finally have the 13 chapters of darkness for Kingdom Hearts 3! See ya next time, Tenno.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 13 - MASTER

Follow the orders, exterminate the threat, go to the objective, those were the things that crossed my mind the most. My feelings had been only a mere shadow, they didn't use to affect my duties. Now it was different: those emotions were crawling on my back and the more time passed the more they tightened around my own being, hindering my purpose as a Tenno.

The crew of the cargo ship already left the building, leaving Archimedian Eria and me alone with the Infested man. She was handling a console connected by black wires to the glass container where the man was in. The wires had needles inserted into the man's flesh, who apparently didn't care about them. He seemed like he didn't even notice he had wires attached to his body.

The monitors showed the man's vital parameters like the heartbeat, the nutrients in the blood, and the concentration of Infested spores in his flesh.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Aetheris, inject the serum-034 every three hours. If the nutrients exceed the threshold interrupt the injections. Keep injecting serum-015 no stop, call me if the computer notices heart issues."

AETHERIS: "As you order, Archimedian."

On a monitor to the left appeared a series of listed phrases, cataloged by time. The first words announced the arrival of the cargo ship that brought the new supplies: that was a daily report.

Archimedian Eria leaned to her side, taking a look at the monitor. Her manners weren't exactly what I expected from an Archimedian. The ones I met before my degrading used to keep a dignified behavior, almost like the Orokin. They used to appear superior than the common plebeians, but Archimedian Eria wasn't like that. Nonetheless, she kept a serious authority over the team.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Good. Remember to give a copy of the report to Rad, he will check it. After his rework, send the report to the council."

AETHERIS: "Undoubtedly, Archimedian."

Archimedian Eria got closer to a desk covered by documents. She bowed in order to take something hidden by a black cloth, under it. She approached me and took off the cloth. Immediately, the room filled with squeaks. A small animal was moving in circle inside the small cage in Archimedian Eria's hands.

AECHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, take this and make your Kubrow see it. We are having problems with these little infiltrates. It is better for us to have a bouncer."

She left the cage to me and I headed to the exit. The small creature was crouched and sniffed the air with rapid movements of its nose. It had brown short hair and a short furred tail. The little animal moved the two large rounded ears to every direction and scanned the environment with its completely black eyes.

* * *

Celeris was outside, laying close to the gazebo. One of his ears rose when the members of the team came out of the smaller buildings, at the side of the greater structure. He came closer once he noticed my presence and, looking at what I had in my hands, sniffed.

I bowed a little, showing him what was trapped inside the cage. Celeris placed his nose at a few centimeters from it. At every breath of the Kubrow, the fur of that little creature agitated as if moved by the wind. That animal was surely scared: it was trying to hold back its movements the best it could, maybe trying to appear dead.

Celeris stayed still in front of the cage for a bunch of seconds, then he took distances and started to walk around, smelling the soil. In the end, he disappeared behind the structure following some invisible track.

I was there, alone, with that cage. The small creature was looking at me with its rounded black eyes, breathing so much that its whole body was shaking fast up and down.

 _What should I do with you now?_

According to what Archimedian Eria said, she wanted to get rid of those animals, but she also didn't give me the order to kill that one. Maybe she thought it was obvious that I had to kill it, or maybe she wanted to see what I would have done. I didn't want to hurt it, but I could not free it either as I was pretty sure Archimedian Eria would have not appreciated it. So, I just decided to bring it back to her.

I was going back inside when the rest of the team entered the structure. Rad was the first of the whole group, with his inseparable guns attached to his belt. He used to keep them even while working in the labs. Few of the other members had weapons too, but none of them carried one everywhere like him.

Rad appeared to be the most grown up of the team, but I wouldn't called him 'old'. He seemed always serious and focused on his job, when the others were less inflexible and I even heard them cracking jokes among themselves sometimes.

Like Archimedian Eria, Rad didn't look influenced by my presence. He gave me clear orders, talking like the commanders I worked with in the past, during my days of glory. The others instead were afraid of me, I could sense it. They kept distances, but trying to not show such fear.

Few entered the doors at the sides of the corridor, Rad and the rest of them took the elevator. Instead of waiting for the elevator returning, I took the stairs in order to reach the basement. At every step, the small animal in the cage jumped a little.

Once I was in the basement, I saw someone entering the door that had attracted the attention of the Infested man. The door closed shut before I could have a chance to see what was inside.

The corridor was again deserted. There was only the Cephalon shape of Aetheris, on a monitor ahead. My steps echoed in the corridor, sometimes accompanied by the squeaks of the little creature I carried. In truth, it was too calm. I had already seen how it was to work in an Orokin project: crowds of people moving here and there to achieve their commissions in huge structures, or colossal ships left to the Archimedians and their workers. It was like being in a sleepless city. Here, instead, the members of the team were just a small bunch of scientists or technicians, working in a lowered laboratory. It was clear that the project I was part of, was not of great importance to the Orokin.

I was getting closer to the door where Archimedian Eria was working when I heard Aetheris' voice advising the Archimedian about my presence. After all, she had control over the security systems, so she could see everything through the cameras.

AETHERIS: "Archimedian, my Operator is here."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Let him enter."

The door opened with a feeble metallic screech. Archimedian Eria was reading the documents that were on the desk and tapping on a pad.

When she looked at me I saw a little of surprise in her eyes. She stared at me without saying a word. Her lab coat now was opened, under it she was wearing a black suit provided with silver ornaments. In the end, she sighed and took the cage from my hands.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "You are a strange Tenno, you know?"

She placed the cage on the desk in the only part that wasn't covered by the documents in disorder. Archimedian Eria took out something from a pocket of the lab coat and broke it, then she inserted a small cube inside the cage and the animal got closer to it, curious. Archimedian Eria put what she had in hand back into the pocket and then continued to handle with documents and pad.

Once she was done, she sighed and stretched like someone who finally had finished an annoying duty. She made approximately order on the desk, placing the documents in piles. Once she had a small area uncovered by that mess of sheets, she sat on the desk with her legs dangling.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Now let's talk about this project, Tenno. You are not here as a laboratory assistant, or a guard. You are here because this is a Warframe project, and we need a Tenno to test our creation."

Archimedian Eria paused a second before continuing. She replaced few documents here and there on the desk with her left hand.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Despite the Saryn project, the Infestation has evolved and, even if the numbers of victims is decreasing, there are still countless Infested around the Empire. New sightings come to the planetary security systems every day because the Infestation is expanding its habitats. Nonetheless, many Emperors don't consider this as an emergency, they think it is better to focus on the Sentients in first place. Still, someone commanded me to lead this project. I am sure you know about Lord and Executor Ballas."

'Ballas' a name that no Tenno could not know. He was an Executor who participated in the most important sentences of the Empire, and the Orokin who supervised the whole Tenno program. He was the one who had the most influence on our existence, after the Seven. He could be considered as the father of all the Warframes, an aloof parent who looked at his creations with pride but also disdain. We were his bastard sons and daughters.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, bring that to me."

Archimedian Eria pointed something in the corner of the room, near the Infested man container. It was a black box with white stripes and golden sigils, lying on the ground.

I approached in order to take it, the man's eyes were set on me, following my movements. There were small Orokin symbols on the box, metallic and gold, a series number.

Archimedian Eria signaled me to leave it on the desk, at her side. The box made a metal sound once it touched the desk surface. Archimedian Eria placed her hand on it and feeble blue appeared on the box, surrounding Archimedian Eria's hand.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "I read the summary of your story. Apparently, you used to fight the Sentients in the past, but then you lost a rank after another until you ended up just hunting Grineer."

Others spoke of my life in the past, reading the report of my victories and losses. They always had a note of disgust in their voices, but not that time. Her voice was somehow carrying compassion, like she could understand how I was ashamed for my mistakes.

Every time, I could see again the fights, the Sentients flying in the sky. I could live again those moments, when I got defeated. The burning fields, confusion, disorientation, the explosions, the laser beams perforating my skin, until, in the end, I lost my first Warframe.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Consider this as a new beginning."

Archimedian Eria touched the box in few points with her fingers, like she was using a keyboard. Every time one finger touched the black surface, the blue light appeared again, like a shining print.

In the end, with a tic, the golden sigils opened. Slowly, half of the box lifted in the air and remained suspended. From the inside of the box, a golden light bloomed like a little sun, bright and warm. Archimedian Eria placed her hands into the light, disappearing into the bright sun in the box.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Since now you are part of this project, it is time for you to climb again some rank in the Tenno society."

Once she got her hands out from the light, something was floating upon her palms. It had a dark-gray and white long body, provided with black horns and golden accents, shrouded in a shining aura that made it appear so perfect and mystical. A Sukira syandana.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Come closer, Tenno, so I can put it on you."

I was so enthusiast, the first step to gain back my glory. I didn't know how much time passed since I wore a syandana for the last time. To the Tenno, time was relative. We could fight for days and think that just few hours passed. I found myself hunting Grineer, following their traces for entire days or nights, yet those hunts felt like few minutes to me.

I was right in front of Archimedian Eria, on her face a feeble smile. I turned around and then I felt the syandana attaching to my Warframe, like attracted by a magnet. It was only a symbol, yet so important in the Empire, and its presence would have changed my whole existence.

AETHERIS: "I am so happy for you, Operator!"

 _Finally!_

The golden light that filled the room disappeared once Archimedian Eria closed the box. The golden sigils triggered with a metallic click and so the mystical moment was no more. Usually, when the Tenno received a syandana you could expect great festivities, but that wasn't the case.

AETHERIS: "Archimedian Eria, Rad Hortis wants me to inform you that everything is settled."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Perfect. Come on, Tenno."

 _That was a very short ceremony._

Archimedian Eria jumped down from the desk and exited the room. The man inside the transparent container placed his hands on the glass, looking at the door. Once I remembered about his presence, I was more than happy to leave that room behind to follow Archimedian Eria.

The corridor of the basement was empty just like before, but I didn't care too much, I was still thinking about the Surika syandana I had on my back. I even touched it, like I feared it could disappear in few seconds. I was so glad to have a new chance to redeem myself.

Archimedian Eria was handling with the small control panel close to a door. My obsession with my new syandana vanished once I realized that was the same door the infested man was interested in. The same door the other members of the team went into.

The code was inserted and the door opened. In front of us, a corridor led the way to a black reinforced door which looked as resistant as the door of a bunker. Again Archimedian Eria inserted a code in a control panel at the side of the door. Two metallic screeches, like two other doors opened behind it, and then the black door split into two parts that disappeared inside the fissures of the walls.

The corridor opened on a great hall, like a hangar. White lights shone upon us from the high roof. Consoles and screens were here and there, some were functioning, others were turned off. What the hangar was hosting enlightened curiosity in me.

There was a dome of reinforced glass connected to black thick wires. Those wires began from machineries connected to control panels, passed under the black grates of the ground and then came out nearby the dome, disappearing in black metal plates inserted into the reinforced glass. The machineries were some kind of fluid regulators, and were equipped with glass jars filled with mixtures of any color and density. Once the machineries activated, air and vapors were released inside the dome, where an Infested microhabitat was.

It looked like a small marsh, ponds of liquid covered the floor in few points, delimited by black roots and moss with cysts and some kind of thin mushrooms tall as wild grass. Shining spores could be seen rising from a few spots of the Infested ground every time a maggot, or another small Infested creature that was crawling in the mud, broke a cyst.

In the middle of the Infested habitat, inside the dome, there was black metal slab and a humanoid figure tied to it by metal strings. The figure's skin reminded me of the Infestation: an intricate net of roots composed its body, somehow hybridized with Orokin style architecture. Parts of its body were made of white tissue, like the Orokin towers, looking like some kind of armor, hosting golden sharp spikes. Such a hybrid figure and the metal slab were connected to thin wires that ascended and reached the top of the dome, disappearing into the roof.

 _Is that a Warframe?_

The members of the team were working at the consoles. Rad was handling with a control panel nearby a long white chair, connected to a machine provided with hanging wires.

RAD: "We are ready to proceed."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Good. Tenno."

Archimedian Eria looked at me and pointed the chair, signaling that I had to sit there. It was like the kind of chairs you can expect to find in a laboratory, at least it was soft. Once I sat, I noticed a strange air vibration on the surface of the dome. That was a sign about the presence of an invisible deflector shield around the glass. Apparently, they cared a lot about safety.

RAD: "Now Tenno, you will be transferred into the Warframe you see right there..."

Rad pointed the figure inside the dome, tied to the metal slab. The idea of being surrounded by the Infested wasn't exactly my aspiration.

RAD: "... Keep control over it and don't mess up the place."

Rad handled again with the panel, and the wires of the machine that was upon me descended and attached to my Warframe. Archimedian Eria was in front of me, with again her feeble smile on her lips, kinda reassuring.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "That's not a difficult task, Tenno. Just do what you always do in your Warframe."

I felt my limbs getting numb, soon I realized I was unable to control them. My vision was getting dark and blurry, the details got distorted. Soon, I could see just figures and then only shadows. The last spark of light disappeared and I felt my own self being pulled out from my body, taken away from some kind of hug. Immediately, I felt that something was missing... A presence was missing, Oberon.

I felt cold and loneliness, like I was alone somewhere in the dark and submerged in gelid water. I felt sleepy, I was going to surrender to that sweet embrace, but something woke me up, another presence. It was not Oberon, it was something else. I could feel its nature, this was more brutal and tough than Oberon. I sensed a past of glory, the discovery of a terrible truth, desperation, and then redemption through a brother.

 _FIRST VOICE: "Are you sure about this? There is no coming back."_

 _SECOND VOICE: "There is already no coming back. This is the last chance I have to do something that will be remembered forever in the history. Make it happen Rad."_

The black veil opened up and a white light made its appearance. Everything was part of a mist, where shadows and lights fused together, creating figures and indistinguishable shapes. Slowly what I was seeing became clearer, no more a mist, but a distorted design, and then I could see once again. The Infested ground, the shining spores, the people at the other side of a glass barrier, I was inside the dome.

I was again able to move my body, my new body, but the metal strings were hindering my movements. Suddenly, after a metal screech, I was free. My feet touched the Infested ground, splashing in the ponds, and I staggered a little. I had to get acquainted with that new vessel.

It appeared to be a normal Warframe, until I felt something unusual. Something was alive, awakening. I could feel the presence of a small living being, whispering. It wasn't alone. Soon another woke up, and others followed. Many living things were inside that Warframe... No, they WERE that Warframe. I could sense what they felt: confusion, curiousness, enthusiasm. A chant of whispered voices rose in my head, all acclaiming. Every part of that Warframe was alive and shining bright with its own life. They spoke together, like one single creature in a choir of will.

WHISPERS: "MASTER!"


	21. Chapter 13, 5 - Executor

**Author's notes:**

 **Hey Tenno! Finally I am here again, and I have new fresh content for ya. Are you doing good? I am not. I played Kingdom Hearts 3, and there I saw something I didn't want to see. Something that... DESTROYED MY DAY AND MADE ME SUFFER!**

 **Anyway, we are not here to discuss about the darkness of light that consumes the light of our being of darkness and light, we are here for Warframe. So, take this chapter and may your Warframe be your murdering machine!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 13.5 - Executor

The lights shone brightly in the white hall. Every seat, column, pedestal or lamp adorned with gold and silver. The Orokin crowd, in person or through projection, acclaimed the Executors from the high of the theatre, while another life had just been taken by the Jade Light.

Lady Ilsia sat on the higher places, looking silently to the justice cycle. One after another, the unworthy and traitors, they all disappeared for the benefit of The Orokin Empire. The silver dress with golden designs shone so pure and perfect under the lights. Behind her, behind the seats, two Dax soldiers were watching over her, waiting where all the guards had to stay.

From her place, she could see every detail of the justice process. Lord Ballas stood on the highest platform, reserved to the Executors. At his side Lord Lares, Ilsia's father, was talking to the projection of another Executor who wasn't there in person. Their chat interrupted once Lord Balls' voice boomed in the hall, powerful and clean.

BALLAS: "The Jade Light has brought again justice in the Empire. Now, send in the next."

The white and golden door opened and another accused entered the ring beneath the Orokin crowd. Small, alone, impure, imperfect, in his silver and blue suit, his face half covered by black marks. Lady Ilsia noticed immediately such difference between that pitiful Corpus and her father, the great Executor Lares. Powerful, beautiful, the revelation of perfection, he was like a god looking down to an insignificant bug.

BALLAS: "Executor Lares, would you like to guide this sentence?"

LARES: "I would be honored, Executor Ballas."

Executor Ballas stepped aside with slow graceful movements almost like he was dancing on a gentle melody. Lord Lares got closer to the edge, bowing his head a little, smiling softly.

LARES: "Your graces, we all here are facing now one of the greatest sins in our realm. This Corpus has desecrated the authority of our respected Executor Ballas, and so the authority of our whole kind. This defiler, in his corrupted desire, in his contorted mind of commerce prayer, dared to examine one of our greatest creations, our weapons against the Sentient's threat."

A whirl of whispers rose from the crowd dressed in white and gold. In their eyes, indignation and disgust for the pitiful Corpus. Their bodies shone under the light, the diamonds and other precious stones they wore sparkled like many stars on every movement.

LARES: "I can see you immediately understood the situation and the gravity of such action. Yes, your graces! This Corpus has tried to examine a Tenno!"

Once Executor Lares' voice echoed in the hall, the whole crowd voices spoke in rage. The Corpus in the middle of the ring was struggling to not tremble in fear. He knew that nothing could save him for the inevitable fate now that Lord Lares had collected such consensus. Incapable to accept his destiny, he tried a last attempt to save himself.

CORPUS: "You do not understand, Executor Lares! My intention was to study the Warframes in order to find a way to improve them. Your graces, you all see what is happening! The Tenno lost their overwhelming power years ago!"

Lady Ilsia was surprised. She looked back at her father, proud on the high spot, wondering how Lord Lares would have faced the Corpus' words. Looking at the smile on Lares' lips, she knew her father had the situation under control, as always.

LARES: "Curious words from a Corpus who has been brought here because a single Tenno has disrupted his business."

The Orokin crowd whispered and laughed, pleased by Lares'reaction. This was a terrible shot for the Corpus, he already had small chances to be spared, but now his situation was even worse. He was going to die in shame, derided by the Orokin.

LARES: "The reports speak of almost three hundred robotic units and one hundred Corpus workers provided with armaments. All dispatched by one Tenno."

The Corpus bowed his head in desperation, he appeared like a crushed insect to Ilsia's eyes, ready to accept the last stomp that would kill it once and for all.

LARES: "Now, your graces, I will introduce the real motivation that pushed this Corpus to defy one of our most important laws. We let this trading corporation to grow in our Empire, and now they desire to take the power and the authority that is reserved to our kind. May this sentence remind to those profit hunters their place in our realm."

The sound of laughs and applause grew, the crowd was delighted by Lares' words. He was guiding the sentence so well that the fate of that Corpus was already decided. Ilsia was so proud of her father, with a smile she joined the applause.

It was time to vote, and, as expected, the Corpus sentence was clear and irremovable: death. He was the next victim of the Jade Light. His life spent in following the opportunities, enslaving workers, all for his profit. But now all he collected was going to burn away with his existence. None would remembered him, none would have cried his absence, he was going to be lost forever in the Void.

* * *

The meeting reached its end, all the sentenced had been judged and many of them offered to the Jade Light. Few were the chances to survive the Executors.

On her way, Lady Ilsia had been stopped by other Orokin who want to bring greetings to Lares' daughter. She had learned the rules of common decency and graceful speaking, those were the bases everyone had to know in the Orokin society. She didn't like to have chats with the other grown-up of her own kind who were from the outside of her family. The Orokin adults were dangerous and capable manipulators.

She made her best to appear interested in the topics exposed by Ladies and Lords, she always kept a kind and soft language and a dignified behavior. She was considered respectful and graceful, but in truth, she had no interest in such matters.

Once she was finally free from the last conversation, she got the occasion to take distances from the Orokin crowd and get out of sight. Behind her, the two Dax were always following silently.

The lamps shone brightly with their golden light. The white halls and corridors were adorned with Orokin statues and portraits. Here and there, clean water passed through channels, under small bridges, reaching the vases of white shining plants and trees. Most of the benches were empty in that time of the day since other executions were still proceeding in other halls of the Orokin tower.

The last door on her path opened up on a stair that led the way into a circular hall. She reached the top of the golden stair and finally met her father. He was talking to Lord Ballas in the middle of the hall, next to a fountain.

LARES: "And how did they know about the archives on Mercury?"

BALLAS: "Through the interrogation, we came to know about a certain informer."

LARES: "An informer? Who?"

BALLAS: "They didn't know either."

LARES: "Typical. Only the Grineer are so foolish to not investigate such things."

BALLAS: "Since we are talking about investigations: what about Suvar?"

LARES: "I don't know. I sent him a message since he didn't answer my calls. Maybe he is handling the situation about the Uranus caves."

BALLAS: "Then probably he will join us later."

Ilsia and her guards approached silently, but their presence didn't go unnoticed by Executor Ballas. His sight fixed on Lares' daughter, on his lips a feeble smile.

BALLAS: "We have a graceful guest."

Lares turned his head, wondering who Ballas was talking about. His eyes got sweet once he saw her daughter coming closer. She was like a small beautiful silver flower in a sea of gold and immaculate white. The two Dax soldiers behind had no place in his vision.

LARES: "Ilsia."

The young Orokin's lips formed a pure and luminous smile. Once she was close enough, she bowed her head as a sign of respect to the Executors.

ILSIA: "It has been a memorable series of sentences, Executor Lares, Executor Ballas."

BALLAS: "Too much kindness, young Lady Ilsia."

Ballas placed his hand on his chest and bowed a little, answering theatrically to Ilsia's compliment.

Ilsia's eyes were filled with satisfaction, a happy smile shone on her lips once more. After her parents, Executor Ballas was the Orokin she estimated more than anyone else. She respected his authority and power, and also she felt for him a certain attraction.

LARES: "It had been a pleasure, Ballas. So is it settled?"

BALLAS: "Of course, I have still things to do, but I will contact you soon."

LARES: "Very well. Come Ilsia, we go home."

BALLAS: "Another thing: when was the last time you saw Suvar?"

LARES: "He was going to visit the Tenno that is in our custody, I didn't hear of him since."

BALLAS: "I see."

Lares got closer to his daughter, and with her at his side, he headed to the nearest door. The two Dax soldiers followed, behind them.

Once they reached the door, Ilsia turned back her head. Through the space between the two Dax, she saw Lord Ballas sat on the fountain's border. A small water sphere was floating upon the palm of his hand. On his lips a grin, different from his usual smiles, like he was having some savage fun.


	22. Chapter 14 - JOIN US

**Author's notes:**

 **So we meet again, dreamers. In this day of grofit and RNGcurses, I have a new update for you. I am surprised you are still alive after all the chapters you've read. WE APPRECIATE YOUR INTEREST. Really, I didn't expect such numbers of views on this fanfiction. There are two possible explanations (*Archimedian mode activated*) : 1- you like this fanfiction 2- you want to suffer. My absolutely precise and deep investigation says that the number 2 is far more probable than number 1! Don't worry... WE ARE PREPARING THE SUFFERINGS YOU SEEK.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 14 – JOIN US

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Alright Tenno, today we have another experiment for you. I need you to reach a place you already visited, and since you are there, collect a few samples for me. Maybe you remember a certain city in the mountains. For what I read on your schedule, you fought in that arena days ago."

In my mind, a series of images, memories, whirled around in sequence like many flashes. Most of them were about my match in the arena.

I wondered why she wanted me to go there. Until that moment, she had been working on the Infestation for what I could see.

 _Why should I go there? The Infested cannot..._

And I remembered the mountains weren't a safe place anymore. The Infested used to suffer from low temperatures, but now it was different.

 _... Right._

Another city had fallen under the Infestation control.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Perhaps you had the occasion to see that the Infested developed an interesting resistance to cold climate. Since it was thought that the cities in extreme landscapes were safe, they weren't protected by defensive shields, except of course for those close to the battlefield of war."

She left the console, on its monitor a series of numbers and data. Then, she reached a corner of the room and took something from a table. She came back and showed it to me.

It was a black belt with few small cylindrical containers attached to it and some gathering instruments kept in proper pockets. She placed the belt around my Warframe's hips and spoke while handling with it.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Kinda ironic, isn't it? Those who should be safe, are not. The Infested didn't take too much time in conquering that place once they passed the warming shield. Take the samples I want, use only those instruments to do so."

Once she was done, she stepped back and gave a final look. Her eyes slid on my Warframe in examination and a smile took form on her face.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "... And possibly don't get killed Tenno. Your defeat yields no benefit to our work here. I will follow your progress through transmission signals, so, if you wanna keep a certain image with me, don't do embarrassing things."

She winked at me and then turned to the console. Without looking back, she waved her hand signaling me to leave.

The plagued man was still looking at me through the glass, his face deformed by a creepy grin. Small shining sparks had begun to appear on the black veins around his neck, red pulsing bulbs filled with Infested blood.

When I got out from the structure, I found Celeris waiting for me outside. Apparently, he had dug a hole, like a nest in the ground, and set himself inside it.

Few team members walked out of the smaller buildings to my left side, stretching and yawning. Most of them had their hair still messed up.

 _Why should I look for more Infested specimens? She just had new provisions._

AETHERIS: "Coordinates already inserted, Operator."

* * *

The vapors were rising to the sky, white and gray clouds sometimes covered our visual like a candid veil. Black birds, some of them lacking feathers, flew away, scared of the landing craft. We proceeded to our destination, without caring about the few ships we encountered during our travel, the mountains were rising ahead, covered by white snow and enveloped in gray mists.

The cloud mass was dropping snowflakes in a furious storm. The landing craft stopped, the white dots blurred my vision, hindering me to see what there was in our way, in front of us I could barely recognize a huge black shadow: the city.

Celeris and I jumped down from the landing craft that stayed suspended into the air at a few meters from the ground. Through the blizzard, I saw the black thin shapes of the nearest spotlights, now turned off. The warming shield should have turned the snow into water, but apparently, it was not working.

AETHERIS: "Archimedia Eria now in contact, Operator."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, do you hear me? Clap once if you do."

I did as she ordered, the clap sound faded almost immediately, carried away by the wind and devoured by the storm's fury.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Good, I can see you got a 'cold' welcome. Now, the city's energy systems are down, even the emergency system. They have been ordered to lock the city after the evacuation. Aetheris, to enter we'll need your help, wait for instructions. Tenno, there is a small building nearby, it was used to enter the city's underground. To your right side."

I turned to the suggested direction, all I saw was a black shadow. Large, small, I could not say, its own shape was fusing with the darkness around, surrounded by the blizzard.

I gave a look to Celeris at my side before proceeding, just to be sure of his conditions. His fur was covered by an armor of snow and white vapors were coming out from his mouth with his every breath.

We headed to the shadow. Once we were close enough, the building appeared to us as a small rectangular structure with a single door and no windows.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "We cannot enter the city through the main door due to the security protocols. Aetheris, activate the system and open the door of the cabin. Once the Tenno enters, close it. We cannot let the Infested escape, otherwise, punishment will wait for us."

AETHERIS: "As you order, Archimedian."

A small control panel to the door's side turned on with a 'bip'. The door opened and we entered.

Inside, the building was empty, except for the metal stairs that lead the way in the depths of the earth and a red long light on the wall. The door closed behind us with a metallic screech, suppressing the sound of the storm outside.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "You should not encounter any Infested on your way through the underground if they haven't destroyed the doors."

The stairs continued for a little while, a series after another, they zigzaged beneath the earth.

The underground was a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. Here and there the traces of a fast and sudden evacuation: instruments left at the sides of the paths, crashed boxes signed by shoes footprints, and tablets still turned on lying the ground with their screens damaged.

Every step was like a heavy hammer on the metal. The feebler sounds seemed so loud. Once Aetheris spoke, I jolted a little, Celeris followed my reaction, jumping back.

AETHERIS: "Archimedia Eria, I have a request."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "A request?"

AETHERIS: "Yes. We Cephalons came to know about this Infested invasion through our fellows who operated here. They all escaped finding refuge in the Wave, except one of them, who is still missing. No traces in the Wave, and no Cephalon knows where he is."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "A Cephalon missed?"

AETHERIS: "Yes, Archimedian. His name is Cephalon Vald, we used to be... Friends."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "I see, do you know where this Cephalon used to work?"

AETHERiS: "Yes, I do. He was working in the arena of this city."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Hmm, good, it's not a problem for me. We will take a look."

AETHERIS: "Thanks, Archimedian."

The underground seemed empty of life, only us were walking through it, following the map. Nonetheless, we proceeded with caution, accompanied by the ventilation system's sound.

We reached another set of stairs that would have taken us to the surface, to the Infested. Now that we were close, I climbed slowly, careful to not make any noise. Despite my efforts, the metal stairs creaked under my weight.

The stairs guided us to a small room with few shelves on the walls that carried reparation instruments, ahead a gray door was blocking the way out.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "All right Tenno, behind this door the situation gets serious. Aetheris, open up."

AETHERIS: "Yes, Archimedian. Operator, take care."

The door started to open and its rasp echoed in the space outside. Behind the door, a cracking sound accompanied the opening and yellow fluids fell on the ground and formed a sticky pond.

The floor was covered here and there by black roots that ended right in front of the door, torn off. The fluid was joining into the pond that already formed and small shining spores were floating in it.

I got out from the room, paying attention to step in the right spots in order to avoid contact with the fluid. Behind me, Celeris jumped forward and landed on an area free of those ramifications, then the door closed behind us.

We were in the city, in one of the side streets, but it looked different than the city I remembered. The colorful lights were no more, only the white lights of the ceiling were illuminating the areas. No small ship was flying in the large space between floor and ceiling, and no people were walking around. No sound, except for the ventilation system and some falling drops. No movement that could be perceived. The city was abandoned, or so it seemed.

Celeris' ears were moving around, focusing on every falling drop. He was nervous, the fur on his back was bristly and he kept his body low, his limbs ready to sprint.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno let's begin: take a piece of those roots."

I kneeled at the nearest root, right in front of my feet, and took one of the small containers attached to the belt and a pair of pincers. I gave a look to Celeris, just to be sure he would cover my back, then I tore a piece of root. The root cracked and the yellow fluid erupted from it, falling slow and dense.

I inserted the piece, with its lymph yet flowing out, inside the container and closed it. When I was taking the instruments to their proper places, I saw a feeble yellow flash. A bulb at a few feet from me shone, then another further, and another one in the distance.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Be careful Tenno, those monsters will know soon about your presence. Come on, let's see that missed Cephalon."

We walked the deserted streets, bordered by the abandoned buildings. Containers were scattered around in confusion, few small ships were on the ground. Apparently, some of them had fallen down heavily damaged and deformed, leaving a black trail on the ground. Blood covered the seats, but other than that there were no other traces of the passengers.

The structure of the arena appeared in front of us as a giant shadow covered in a lot of points by shining sparks, like decorations. Once we got closer I recognized the black roots, bigger than those I found in the rest of the city. It appeared like they were suffocating the structure. Upon them, the sparks, nothing more than fat bulbs filled with sticky plagued fluid.

I stared at the damaged structure of the arena, partially corroded by some Infestation's mixture. Suddenly, the silence that accompanied us until there had been interrupted. A tiny rasp traveled across the abandoned city, a door somewhere had opened up. Then another rasp, probably caused by the door's closing process. I had the intention to investigate, but before I could even step to the sound's direction, Archimedian Eria spoke.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "The Infestation presence here increased, maybe the Infested built their nest in the stadium. Aetheris, traces of your fellow Cephalon?"

AETHERIS: "Nothing at all, Archimedian, there is no sign of his presence in the city system."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "I see. I'm sorry Aetheris... Tenno enter the structure, we cannot lose time."

I gave one last look to the dark street that should have led to the place from where the rasp came. Nothing was coming. Usually, the Infested made their presence known, they used to run to their prey. The absence of further sounds made me think about a malfunction, few would have dared to enter an Infested city. Convinced by my own theory, I followed the Archimedian's order and entered the structure.

Inside, the Infestation had grown greatly: the roots infiltrated through the thin fissures of grates and doors, fields of tendrils and bulbs covered the ground like gross gardens. Spores were traveling in the closed spaces thanks to the ventilation system, forming trails of small sparks and vapors in the air.

On the way, Archimedian Eria ordered me to take other Infested samples here and there. It was a disgusting work, but I had to do it, even if I was still thinking she didn't need other Infested specimens.

In the end, I found myself in the arena stadium, the corridor I followed guided me to the right wing of seats. I was surprised to see how much the place had changed, more than the rest of the city.

Where it had been possible to see the Tenno fighting each other, in the middle of the stadium, there was a huge Infested mass made of intricate roots. From it, huge black ramifications, hosting countless tendrils, made their way among the seats, perforating the structure itself. Around the mass, the ground was covered by Infested tissues, bulbs, tendrils and cocoons, while yellow and green ponds gave place to the appearance of an Infested marsh. The whole mass itself was pulsing slowly, as if it was breathing.

I stepped in, looking around me, catching every detail of such transformation. Celeris was behind me, growling uncomfortably.

A movement made me stop, my sensors focused on the mass ahead, in the middle of the arena. Few ramifications were moving aside, leaving an opening on the mass. From it, something came out, a human body.

It was a woman, most of her white and black suit was torn apart, uncovering her pale skin. One of her legs was colonized by shining tendrils and her right arm was now replaced by three tentacles adorned by cysts filled with blood. Her long black hair looked sticky because of the Infested fluids covering it, and her face and neck hosted countless blue veins. On her violet lips there was a friendly smile, almost reassuring, ruined by her empty eyes.

When she spoke, in the beginning, I was surprised to hear her voice so delicate, it gave me the impression that she was filled with... Love?

WOMAN: "Welcome to our home Tenno..."

And then other voices, more powerful, motivated and threatening. It was like her body was possessed by many living beings, talking along, with one shared purpose.

WOMAN: "... JOIN US!"


	23. Chapter 14,5 - Quiver

**Author's notes:**

 **Lok heb guys! I have a little thing to say to you today, so let's begin!**

 **I'm trying to replicate the conditions of the empire using the few fragments of plot that can be found in the game. I don't know if I'm doing a good job in replicating the empire, maybe I missed something, or one day we will know that things were different. This was just to inform you.**

 **I leave you to the chapter, now. I wish you a good (TORTURE) day. See ya, fellow Tenno!**

 **... It's Monday ... SEND HELP!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 14.5 – Quiver

Uranus, the vast spherical ocean of the System. It was a blue pearl in the sky, guarded by its icy rings shining like countless floating aquamarines. The solid core of the planet was used by the Empire as mineral deposit in order to obtain resources used for the construction of Rails and other remarkable structures. Ages of extractions generated a system of artificially aired caves under its surface. Now, those caves had been conquered by the Sentients, a dangerous deprivation for the Orokin Empire.

The news about the Sentient conquest convinced those who dared to build their profit on the planet surface to leave, but someone else interpreted such news in another way. Brave or exalted mercenaries and hunters, they embraced it as an opportunity. What could be more thrilling and challenging than the Sentients? Profit, honour, glory, the rewards were too appetizing to be ignored.

The ship of few motivated hunters was leaving the planet, the prey's territory, to return home carrying their prizes. On board, one of the hunters was standing in front of a grey metal table. He wore a red helmet with a black visor that covered his all face, making him almost look like a Warframe. His red suit, signed by many black stripes looking like curved blades, was in tone with the rest of the room.

The walls, red and black, were poorly lit by a single lamp that was right upon the table. The darkness was predominating in the room, especially in the corners where the feeble light couldn't reach, making the room almost look like they were painted with blood. The black stripes on the walls reached the floor, and there grew, covering most of it. The red zones between the stripes instead became smaller, until they were thin lines that converged in the middle of the room, forming a single red wing: a Red Veil symbol.

The room was adorned with weapons and what remained of past hunts: mercenaries' helmets, claws, animal skulls, Grineer's armours, damaged Corpus drones, and other things.

The man was silent, not bothered by the tedious sound of the fan spinning upon his head, behind the grated roof. He was working at the table, using various instruments to cut, perforate, and pick. He placed a depressor in a fissure of his prey's head, a breach made by the hunter himself.

He added a little strength, and his prey opened up with a crack. On the table lied a disabled Battalyst, burnings and cuts upon its entire body marked the intensity of the fight. There had been the need of hours of waiting and a group of expert warriors to separate three Sentients from the rest of the pack and take them down.

This was the last one the man was working on. Into its head, now opened into two, there was a succulent trophy, even more precious than the rest of the Sentient: an intact Sentient core.

It appeared like a grey metal seed, not bigger than the palm of a hand, signed by transparent stripes through which the core's energy was visible. The blue energy shone brightly into the poorly lit room, emanating an aura of power.

The man took the pincers and slowly inserted them into the Battalyst's head. With the use of a metal stick, he freed the core from its machine prison. He then held the core with the pincers, at few centimetres from his visor, admiring the pulse of energy.

He was rotating it, to check every spot of such priceless relic, when three metal knocks came from the metal door behind him.

RED VEIL: "Get in."

The door opened up, another Red Veil, a warrior, stepped into the room. This one had a simple red suit, and a helmet adorned with two silver plates that left his mouth uncovered. He bowed, placing his right hand on his chest and so he remained as he spoke.

WARRIOR: "Revered Voxis, you received a call by Rad Hortis."

Voxis, lowered the core and placed it slowly into a jar, doing all he could to evade possible damages to the core. He closed it and placed it nearby other two jars that were shining with pulses. Voxis took out the depressor from the Battalyst, and put the instruments to their proper places.

WARRIOR: "A remarkable hunt, Revered Voxis."

VOXIS: "Magnificent, indeed."

He left the table and approached the door. The warrior got out, and let the Revered pass, only then he rose the head again and followed him.

The rest of the ship kept the same style of the previous room, but this time the Red Veil symbol didn't appear on the floor, but upon every door instead. Many red curtains, like veils of blood, covered the corridors' walls here and there. Between them, stone vases with incisions hosted crackling fires. Only the Red Veil could be so reckless to have braziers on a ship, because the Red Veil believed and adored the cleansing fire.

While the two Red Veil members walked through the ship, the others who passed nearby stopped and bowed exactly as the warrior did before to proceeding on their way. They all held weapons favoured by their cult, like knives and bows. They weren't exactly the kind of warriors who made use of long blades, they preferred tricks and assaults from the dark to overwhelm their enemies.

Voxis and his escort reached a door guarded by two dried trees. Probably they were dead, the surface of their old and ruined wood was signed by fire. In a few points red spots looked like red Infested cyst or some kind of fungal encrustation. The contorted branches of the two trees encountered each other above the door, forming a grey arc of roots.

The door opened, revealing a circular room. Seven red seats were surrounding a round table. Further, a console panel was waiting. A yellow icon was flashing on a monitor, signalling the presence of a video call. Above, a long and thin window allowed to look at the space around the ship.

Voxis entered the room, while his escort waited outside to stop whoever could try to disturb his master. Voxis passed around the seats to approach the console. With a single touch of the screen, the icon reacted and on the monitor appeared a man.

The man had short black hair, so short that he almost appeared bald. His blue eyes, cold and severe were deep as the ocean. The Revered Voxis knew that man well.

VOXIS: "Rad Hortis. Somehow, I expected this call."

RAD: "So you should know why I contacted you."

VOXIS: "Maybe, but let's not waste our time to discover if I was right about your reason. Tell me why you called me."

RAD: "I am worried about your little scouts, Voxis. I don't think the Orokin would mind the presence of some fanatics in an Infested nest, but I don't want to risk our plans."

VOXIS: "You should not worry about this situation. I can ensure you, those two are part of the best warriors we have in our cult. They will not be spotted."

Rad, looked at Voxis with suspicious eyes, not completely convinced. After all, many would have said that trusting a group of exalted assassins wasn't a wise idea. In the end, Rad sighed before continuing.

RAD: "Fine, let's say that I trust you. Why do you have so much interest in a Tenno?"

VOXIS: "I cannot answer such question."

RAD: "You can't or you don't know the answer?"

VOXIS: "I know part of the answer you seek."

RAD: "Should I make you remember that now we are allies? We will not achieve our goal if you Red Veil keep your secrets for yourselves."

VOXIS: "In the future, we will share some of our knowledge with you, but for now you have to be patient. Did I ever betray you, Rad? For what I remember we used to be friends in the past."

RAD: "Yes, in the past. But I'm not sure we are now."

VOXIS: "Despite this situation and our position, I still think of you as my friend."

A moment of silence took place in their conversation until Voxis decided to break it. It would have been better for both of them to trust each other.

VOXIS: "Someone in the high ranks desired to know what kind of Tenno we had in our hands. I cannot tell you more."

Rad took a moment before talking back. His eyes staring at Revered Voxis as if he was trying to pierce Voxis' helmet to find the truth in his words.

RAD: "Ok, but you know that there will be others, right?"

VOXIS: "This is up to you. You and your comrades are going to do something no one ever tried before, and you could fail."

RAD: "We are still working on it, in order to be sure about our success."

VOXIS: "And that's wise, but I am sure to talk in the name of all the Red Veil: hurry the most you can, Rad."

RAD: "We will do all we can to realize our plan as fast as possible, you know that."

VOXIS: "Yes, I do. We are prepared and will wait, but there is quiver in our blood."

* * *

Voxis made use of two large pincers to keep the Battalyst's head closed. The pincers were tightening around the sides of the head while the Revered was taking a pipette. It was half filled with a blue substance, dense almost like a jelly.

Voxis passed the pipette on the Battalyst's head, following the cut's shape, now nothing more than a thin line. He made pressure around the pipette and the substance flowed out and covered the cut, shining like a blue glow stick.

The fluid vibrated and pulsed, many small tendrils took form from it, moving wildly, then they attached to the Sentient's face. The substance slowly lost its light and colour, becoming transparent and vanishing, absorbed by the Battalyst's surface. There was no more trace of the cut, like the Sentient's head had never been opened.

Voxis stared a moment to the Battalyst, making sure about the end of the reparations. Once satisfied, he placed the pipette nearby on the table and took away the pincers before handling with the Sentient's head to test the success of his work. He used all the strength he had, but he could not open the head with his bare hands and that was exactly what he wanted. Now the prey spoils were ready to be placed in a trophy gallery.

He was imaging the Battalyst in exposure. What kind of pedestal should he use? Which was the better place for it to be exposed? A series of knocks disturbed his thoughts.

VOXIS: "Come in."

The Red Veil warrior stepped in and greeted Voxis, bowing.

WARRIOR: "Revered Voxis, we are approaching the temple."

A wave of euphoria travelled along Voxis' spine, but no one could notice it through his helmet. The plans about the Battalyst exposure had to wait, now something else took place in Voxis' priorities.

VOXIS: "Excellent."

He and the warrior, his escort, headed to the control cabin, from which they could observe their destination. The rest of the crew was preparing for the landing, some packed up the loot of a previous hunt while others prepared the weapons for a possible conflict or a typical duel with other members of the cult. Few of them would remain at the temple as new servants of Lady Nivra, the Red Veil spiritual medium.

Two Red Veil were guarding the control cabin entrance. Behind them, there was a short corridor with two long braziers made of white stone, hosting flames. On the braziers, Orokin incisions were describing the legend of the cleansing fire. At the end of the corridor, above the closed door, there was the Red Veil symbol. This time it was white. On it, there were Orokin letters saying "Control cabin".

They entered the cabin passing in front of another pair of guards at the sides of the door. They didn't seem surprised by Voxis' visit and bowed, showing respect. The two pilots didn't get distracted, they were focusing on their work, and they knew that was what Voxis expected from them.

Through the cabin's window, Voxis could admire the destination, where the Red Veil temple was waiting for them. A huge Orokin ship, bigger than any city within the Empire, was ahead. Around it, smaller ships were floating, coming and leaving. Most of them were Orokin or Corpus ships, few were cargo ships that probably were carrying goods transported exclusively for the Golden Lords.

In that place, that golden city in the sky, the presence of the plebeians was forbidden. Only the high ranks of society could get close. Such ranks were occupied by the Orokin in first place, then Corpus and Red Veil, after them, the Archimedians.

The Corpus were the new organization that rose during the war. They built such a strong dominion of commerce that the Orokin could not ignore them. The Emperors decided to give them a privileged rank in the society in exchange of armaments support and trading services. The Corpus were the new rulers of the Empire's economy, still few of them desired even more. They desired to be more powerful than the Golden Lords.

The Archimedians, masters of science, their knowledge brought the Empire to its greatest era, before the Sentients' coming. Specialized in different subjects, they were selected by the Orokin to lead scientific and technological projects with the purpose to give a future to the Empire, but most importantly, to the Orokin.

The Red Veil, instead, was the main cult in the Empire. Even if only a few of the people were truly part of it, its religion was what gave to the cult the position it was occupying. The Red Veil believed in Dualism. Mind and body. The Universe the humans knew, and the Void, the plain of the unknown. The Void was for them the true end of the Universe, the real frontier to explore.

The Archimedians were right under the Orokin control, but Corpus and the Red Veil were not, not completely at least. The Orokin feared the financial power of the Corpus, like the Corpus feared the Orokin's authority. Furthermore, the Orokin always wanted to keep an eye on the Red Veil because of their capacity to influence the masses with their religion. Those three factions were like three people smiling friendly at each other while hiding knives behind them. It was a tense peace, granted only by fear.

Maybe it was because of such situation that some ships that floated around the huge Orokin space station decided to move and take distance from the Red Veil ship that was approaching.

Voxis wasn't displeased by such behaviour. When someone fears you it means you are strong, or at least that was what he and many others of his cult believed. Corpus and Orokin were right about fearing them, the Red Veil were exalted assassins after all.

The Red Veil ship was reaching the docking area, the enormous golden vessel made it look like an insignificant fly. A metal rumble, accompanied by a trembling, signalled to the crew that the dock was successful.

Voxis and his escort left the control cabin, greeted by the guards' bowing. At the other side of the corridor, two lines of Red Veil were waiting. Those were the ones who would have left the ship with Voxis and his escort.

The group, led by two guards right in front of Voxis, walked the corridors of the ship, greeted by the rest of the crew who would have waited on board. Once they reached the entrance door, it opened to a hall with grey floor adorned with golden lines. Those lines continued on the white walls, and, in the end, on the roof where they fused together and formed a golden ring around a single white shining light. At the other side of the hall, a golden door was waiting for them. Black stripes divided its surface into many golden plates.

Voxis and his group got closer. A moment of waiting and the door opened. Many sounds entered the hall. Steps, voices, Moas' and drones mechanical sounds, the water flowing.

Orokin people, guarded by Dax soldiers, sitting around tables, having chats, even with Corpus and investors. Moas and Corpus drones were carrying few containers, led by Corpus workers. They were all inside a vast chamber with artificial waterfalls, white shining plants and trees, and golden statues exposed in recesses of the walls.

Since the most Corpus in that space station possessed high ranks in the organization, they too used to wear clothes adorned with silver and gold. The blue suits of the simple Corpus workers were the only things that looked out of place, with all that splendour all in the same spot.

The Red Veil made their way into the vast hall. Some Orokin noticed immediately their red and black suits. The Corpus workers came to know about their presence only when the Red Veil crowd was at few metres from them, then they step aside in order to avoid contact with the assassins.

Through his helmet, Voxis could see few Orokin whispering to each other, continuously looking at him and his comrades. Others continued to talk like they didn't care, but Voxis knew that many of them were just trying to hide their tension. Still, there were some Orokin who really didn't take the Red Veil presence in consideration, those who were absolutely sure about their divine status. Such Orokin made Voxis smile under his helmet.

They walked for a while before encountering other Red Veil members, most of them were young novices, serving the temple and its guardians. They all, boys and girls, bowed with respect to Voxis' party, and he nodded to them in response.

Calling young novices at the temple had been his own request to Lady Nivra, once he reached a high position in the cult. He was glad about their presence there, near the temple, instead of being on some battlefield or involved in a hunt. For the Red Veil there was no blood too precious, but those boys and girls were the future, and the future was exactly what the Red Veil desired to grant to the System.

The more Voxis and his group got further, the less Orokin and Corpus they found on their way, and more Red Veil made their appearance. The clean white and gold of the last halls turned darker and the lights weaker. A veil of darkness reigned in those chambers, the perfect habitat for Red Veil.

Tall dry trees rose like columns, red incrustations shone on their trunks. Their branches covered the ceiling and the lamps in a nest of wood, so the light reached the floor almost like Sun's rays in a forest. Lines of braziers poorly lit the darkest corners of the halls, sometimes revealing the presence of some Red Veil who was praying.

They approached one of the trees, the only one who was right in the middle of their path. Three series of branches grew all around a single bright lamp that released a ray of light right upon the tree. The tree's base was surrounded by sharp boulders, pointed towards the roof. Among them, there was a hole in the floor. Inside it, the roots had covered the surface and formed some sort of stairs.

Voxis nodded to his guards, signalling them to leave, and so the party broke up. He entered the hole alone. It was possible to see only thanks to the braziers that appeared in few spots. What looked like a simple hole in the ground, soon became more like a corridor of roots.

The path guided him into a room, where other sharp boulders were lying on the walls, as if forming the border of some big nest made with rocks. Ahead, the path continued through another hall, guarded by two Red Veil.

Their wide black syandanas, their armours, were a mark of their experience in fights and service to the cult. Every one of them held a scythe used to block the path. Voxis bowed to them with the same respect the novices reserved to him, and the guards let him pass without speaking a word.

After another short corridor, he found himself into another chamber. Two braziers at the sides of the room, near red banners wearing Red Veil symbols. But most of the light came from the holes of a golden grate on the roof, a cold white light. Right under the grate, a rounded hatch opened screeching like an old metallic door. The path proceeded deeper into the darkness.

In the end, he arrived at his destination. A metal bridge, white and gold, led the way to a platform suspended in the middle of a huge hall. Golden columns and red banners bordered the bridge, rising from the pit. Their base could not be seen, the hall was too vast and the darkness didn't allow to see the depths of that place.

On the platform, surrounded by golden pillars, there was an altar, and on it, another tree. At its roots, bordered by stones, a female figure: Lady Nivra. She wore a red and black suit, like the other members of the cult. A red veil, coming from her helmet, covered her shoulders and half of her body. A golden object was rotating in the air, between Lady Nivra and the tree.

Voxis got closer to her, only his steps could be heard breaking the silence. He was soon close enough to see clearly the Warframe chained to the tree's trunk. There, immobilized, was the guide of the Red Veil, the one who taught them about the Void: Rell.

Voxis kneeled and, placing one hand on his chest, he spoke.

VOXIS: "Master Rell, Lady Nivra, I am here as you commanded."

The golden object in the air started to move a little faster. The silence fell again on the chamber, disturbed only by the sound of the object's rotation, until Lady Nivra spoke. Her voice was gentle, reassuring, like the voice of a kind mother.

NIVRA: "We welcome you, Revered Voxis. Have you done as Master Rell asked?"

VOXIS: "Yes, Lady Nivra. My best hunters are observing the Tenno, as requested."

A moment of hesitation, Voxis didn't know if he was going to dare too much, but he needed answers and Lady Nivra and Master Rell had to know what he had done.

VOXIS: "Lady Nivra, I received a call from Rad Hortis."

Lady Nivra partially turned to look at him, without completely giving her back to the tree.

NIVRA: "Why?"

VOXIS: "He wanted to know the reason about our request."

NIVRA: "And what did you tell him?"

VOXIS: "Only that we needed to see that Tenno by ourselves, nothing more. In order to keep a good alliance, we will have to give them a few answers."

Lady Nivra remained silent for a moment, evaluating Voxis' words, then she turned back to the tree.

NIVRA: "Yes, we will. You did good, Revered Voxis."

VOXIS: "Lady Nivra, there is another thing."

NIVRA: "What is it?"

VOXIS: "Forgive my impudence, but I share Rad Hortis' curiosity. Why did we have to send those hunters?"

NIVRA: "I understand your thirst for truth. Holy Rell is worried about that Tenno, he thinks the exposure could have damaged the mind of that poor child. That's why he asked to keep an eye on him."

VOXIS: "I understand, Lady Nivra. And now? What should we do?"

NIVRA: "Simple, we will..."

The sound of metal cutting the air became louder. The golden object was rotating faster than before, it started to quiver almost like it was going to lose its balance that had kept it stable until that moment. Suddenly, it stopped. Now it was completely still, suspended. Voxis thought Lady Nivra was going to explain, he never saw that golden thing motionless, but no words came from her. Instead, the voice of a boy broke the silence in the chamber.

RELL: "We... Take him back."


	24. Chapter 15 - BLESSING

**Author's notes:**

 **Welcome back, dreamers. What kind of hopes brought you here? Which expectations? Only you can know it perfectly, because there is only one of you in the universe. Remember this, and let your essence shine in the world like a star in the sky. Be the best of yourself... Yep, I'm struggling to speak like Nora Night.**

 **How's going my fellow devils? We officially lost spring, here. The flowers are blooming, the new leaves are growing, still, there is cold and rain. I don't know how spring is in your country, but it should be sunny here these days. Oh well, while Zeus launches his lightings upon this city, I publish my chapter. ARE YOU LISTENING ZEUS? I DON'T GIVE A SHRIMP ABOUT YOU!**

 **See ya next time, Void daemons.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 15 - BLESSING

The Infested's cries filled the air. Like an awakening, the fallen city was again full of life. Broken glass, crushed doors, steps on the metal grates: the enemies were approaching. The tension raised, Celeris was nervously barking. The Infested were coming from every corner of the city in a massive ambush.

The woman upon the Infested mass, in the middle of the arena's stadium, was smiling at me. No malevolence could be seen on her face. She was so calm and somehow she appeared friendly and trustworthy.

WOMAN: "Come."

She extended her arms towards me, like she wanted to embrace my Warframe. I already saw the effects of the Infestation on people and it was horrible, a plague taking away your own being slowly and inevitably. Thinking of what the Infestation could do to living beings made me shiver.

Yet, she was smiling as if it was a good thing, the best event that could happen in my life. But I didn't want to become one of them. The very thought scared me, even looking at her who appeared so filled with love. Still, I knew that a small part of me, deep inside my own being, was falling to her enchantment.

The Infested army was close, the corridors' walls vibrated by their sounds. Spores floated into the air, coming from the grates fissures. The voice of the Archimedian Eria broke through everything else, awakening the destructive machine that I was.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, kill her."

An order! Simple, clear. Perfect to suppress the small part of me that until that moment refused to act. I charged the Infested mass. Aegis right in front of me to protect my Warframe from possible attacks, Silva in my right hand enveloped in flames, ready to strike.

The woman was still there, smiling like she was thinking that I really would fell in her embrace. Nonetheless, despite the black veins and the Infested tissues that grew on her body, somehow she still kept traces of her beauty. But, I would not stop, even if I felt sorry for her. I would kill her and burned that Infested mass. Who she was didn't matter anymore.

 _She is not human._

The roots cracked under my feet, I was close. Just a jump and I would have been on her, putting an end on her ruined existence. The last sprint forward.

 _I will make it fa..._

Something clashed against my stomach, all my thoughts faded away and my feet lost contact with the ground. In one instant I found myself lying on my back. I stood up, trying to recollect myself and understand what just happened.

I was surrounded by the tendrils' fields, the Infested mass just ahead. The woman was still in the same position, upon the mass like a queen standing on an altar. There was something between the two of us, an unpleasant surprise. An Infested beast was rising from the floor of roots, half of its body was already out. I recognized the pulsing red bulbs on its face, the large mouth, the long-clawed limbs, the spiky tendrils on its back dancing in a vapor of spores. The same beast I fought when the Infested meteors fell on the ship floating around Mars.

The monster took position beneath the feet of the woman, like the bodyguard of a queen, when two other of those new Infested rose from the web of roots like flowers from the soil. They protected the woman like a Kubrow protects its puppies, shielding her with their own bodies. Observing their behavior, I could easily suppose that the woman had some kind of importance to them.

 _Did Archimedian Eria know about that?_

The metal grates trembled under my feet, other Infested made their appearance in the stadium. They came from the corridors, from the grates, from the broken ventilation system, approaching us.

I already prepared myself for the fight, holding Silva & Aegis, expecting an immediate conflict. Celeris kept the head down, showing his teeth, growling, his claws rasping on the metal floor like knives. Some Infested were already at a few meters from us when the plagued horde stopped the charge.

Common Infested, already seen countless times on the battlefield. What I was worried the most were those beasts protecting the woman. Still, I wondered what kind of behavior that was. The Infested were well known for their careless attacks during fights, they used to subdue their prey with sheer numbers without a strategy.

We were easy targets, but, for some reason, they all were waiting. I didn't know the reason for such behavior, but I thought that Archimedia Eria had overestimated my abilities sending only the two of us in a place like that.

The woman breathed heavily, like she needed more oxygen. The tentacles coming from her right shoulder twisted. The smile on her face was still immaculate, her deep eyes filled with wild desire.

The Infested moved again as if woken from slumber. The smaller creatures joined together in packs and the others got closer. Still, there were many that kept distances.

The woman laughed, her body shivered a little in a spasm. Her smile, so comforting was replaced by a hideous grin. She extended her left arm in my direction in a strangely theatrical way. She spoke, and again it was like a whole crowd was talking.

WOMAN: "ACCEPT OUR BLESSING."

One of the big Infested at her feet charged. Its steps made the whole floor of grates vibrate while leaving the signs of the claws on the metal. It opened its wide mouth releasing a war cry.

I could feel the energy inside the flesh of that beast, while around Celeris and I, the other Infested were approaching. It was a creature of remarkable strength, it was perfect to burst. I made use of my Warframe's energy, creating a link with the life spark of the beast. I made it explode.

The beast lost its balance and fell heavily on the grates. Energy spheres left its body and hunted the Infested nearby. In no time, lifeless corpses adorned the floor and squirts of blood painted the stadium seats.

One of those that remained alive became Celeris' target. He jumped on it, his claws pierced the face of the Infested, his jaws tightened around its arm. With a rapid movement of his head, he tore it apart. The sound of the slashed flesh, the broken bones, accompanied the Infested cries.

The black beast in front of me was getting up. Some grates, deformed by the weight of the Infested, collapsed leaving holes on the floor. It was my occasion to kill it.

I took out my Silva again, my mind calculated the distance between me and the beast, and I jumped. The gravity was already reclaiming me when I was right atop my target. I was sure of my success, the beast would have died soon.

A black figure entered my visual range, something hit me from the side and sharp blades penetrated my shields, reaching my Warframe's skin. I was thrown away and crashed against the wall, deforming it on impact.

I fell on the floor, my Warframe didn't respond to my commands in the beginning and my vision blurred. Once I had again Oberon under my guide, I took the occasion to unleash the Renewal waves. I felt the delicate aura shrouding me in a comforting embrace. The images became clearer and I felt the cuts on my left side closing up slowly.

I saw my last target still on the floor. One of its black brothers was standing between us, protecting its comrade. The claws were painted with Oberon's red fluids.

We Tenno knew how to separate from our Warframes: we could change them like humans changed their clothes. Those were our armors, our shells. Seeing a Warframe losing blood had been always strange to me. Still, that wasn't the thing that took my attention the most in that very moment.

I examined the area. The number of enemies had risen considerably. Others were still entering the stadium, but, for some reason, only a few of them were approaching. Many others were locked in place. I almost thought they just wanted to enjoy the show. If they attacked us together maybe they would have won that fight easily.

 _What are they waiting for?_

The woman was still there, looking at me, without saying anything. On her lips again that innocent smile, luminous like pure happiness. I wondered what kind of thoughts were whirling inside her twisted mind. She almost looked like a dark Orokin who was sending her Dax soldiers to fight.

 _Is she controlling them?_

Wondering about the situation wouldn't have helped me to get out of there. Even if they seemed somehow numb, they were still dangerous creatures and I could not lose my Oberon to a bunch of Infested. I was again on my feet when another wave of Infested approached.

I heard a howl, a scared Kubrow's howl. The third black beast was at the other side of the stadium, it locked Celeris on the floor with one of its clawed pawns. The protective shield of Celeris' collar went off with a blue spark. Celeris growled once the Infested flesh touched him. The beast rose the other limb, prepared for the death sentence.

Something inside me broke up, the calmness I felt during the whole fight vanished. Only then, I felt the chains that kept me until that moment. Only then, I felt their presence vanishing like space dust. A dark veil fell on the reality and limited my sight. It was like everything around me disappeared except that vision: Celeris was going to die.

A warm sensation shrouded my chest and I charged. Something came into my visual range. An Infested? Maybe. I didn't know. I didn't care. The warmth reached every edge of my being and, without slowing down, I launched that thing out of my way with my Aegis. Dark red drops fell on my Warframe.

It was happening in just a few seconds or even less, but I was too slow, that Infested was going to kill Celeris. Why didn't I use my Akstiletto? Why didn't I think about that? I used to calculate the situations, why didn't I do it that time too? I damned myself for my mistake, I felt like something was tightening around my chest from the inside.

Suddenly, the beast trembled in a spasm and then it remained still like a statue of flesh. Its arm up in the air, its mouth half opened like the beast had suddenly died on the spot.

I jumped forward, throwing myself to the black monster. My left arm, wielding Aegis pointed to the Infested limb. The beast's bones broke on the impact with my shield, making a crack sound. The Infested reacted like it just woke up from sleep.

I immediately grabbed my prey that was screaming for the pain. I saw the half of its limb bending down unnaturally out of the corner of my view. Without wasting a moment, I thrust Silva into its flesh right where the red bulbs were amassed. And so they exploded in a wave of blood while the beast let Celeris go.

 _Die!_

I felt its remaining hand grip around my hip, its claws piercing the skin of my Warframe. I took out Silva from the wound, but just for a mere second, then it was again into the monster with the strength of another thrust. Blood flowed free.

 _Die!_

The beast staggered walking backward. It tried to throw me away, but my hand tightened the grip to its flesh. Again I extracted Silva just to hit another time, and another, and another.

Streams of blood came out uncontrolled. Soon, Silva released fire in the Infested's flesh. The flames made their way out from the inside, reaching the skin as I was still stabbing the beast.

The smell of burnt flesh. The squishy sound that Silva made every time it opened up the wound. The screams. All that violent ad awful music was according to my mantra.

 _Die! Die! Die!_

I felt the beast's humid breath coming from the large toothed mouth, near my feet. I felt the spiky tendrils leaving many cuts on my Warframe in a wild dance of desperation. The warmth of the flames coming out from the wounds of my prey embraced me.

I took out Silva for the last time and cut down the beast's hand, freeing my hip. I let the beast go and kicked it away in order to give me the sprint to jump backward. I landed on my feet and so I saw the beast on fire twisting wildly. Its screams filled the whole stadium while the flames were devouring its body.

It was horrible, but also satisfying. I felt compassion, but also hate. I would have stayed there, watching the end of its wretched dance of death if the other Infested didn't decide to disturb. I heard their heavy steps approaching from all around. Celeris barked from behind me.

 _Do you want to die too? Nothing's simpler._

I expanded my energy around the area, reaching every corner of the stadium. I felt the cold metal of the floor, its desolation, its infertility. But, even so, from my energy, from my anger, life grew. Flourishing plants rose, displacing the grates from the floor. They made their way among the seats and covered the Infested nest in a green field.

The Infested howled in a creepy chant. Their bodies trembled and twisted. Few of them, driven by a sudden madness, attacked their own kind. They bit and slashed and tore. They made Infested blood spread, especially the two remaining black beasts that were leaving corpses on their passage.

The Infested woman wasn't in the range of my Hallowed Ground, but, apparently, she was influenced too. She fell on her knees and embraced her head in her arms, twisting like a desperate person. When her face rose again, she embraced herself tightly and her widened eyes were filled with tears. She screamed.

The arena was now shrouded in chaos and, even if watching that poor woman made me feel sorrow for her, I wanted my silence back. I would not spend another second of my existence listening to those Infested screams.

 _Disappear monsters._

I extended my energy tides to the Infested around. I didn't reach the woman. I wanted to kill her in a more decorous way. Invisible strings trapped their lives into my hand. I rose my arm and it was silence. The Infested remained suspended in the air. Now it was my time to give a death sentence.

With fury I punched the ground, deforming the floor under my feet. The Infested bodies followed the same movement and collapsed on the floor, making some grates jump away and displacing the metal plates. Streams of blood flowed, descending from the seats.

The city was again as silent as before, I could even hear the squishy sound of the sticky Infested lymph sliding on the metallic surfaces.

Celeris was at my side and pushed his face on my palm. I kneeled in order to be at his height and pulled him to me. I felt the soft fur tickling my chest and the beats of his heart. I was confused, I didn't know why I acted like that. I had been too impulsive for a Tenno.

I listened to his heart's beats for just a few seconds, then I let him go. There was one last thing to do. The woman was there, on her knees. She was not crying anymore, in fact, she was doing nothing. Her head was up, looking at the roof with an emotionless face. Her eyes were empty of any kind of will, like she was already dead. Her face was still wet due to the tears. Her mouth was half opened as if exhaling one last breath.

I approached her, leaving Celeris behind. Apparently, he had no intention of coming in contact with the Infested mass. The woman was as still as a statue, but she was alive. Once I was close enough, I could hear her breaths. She was panting like she was having difficulties in taking the air she needed to survive.

Just a few meters were separating us. I took a moment to look at her closely. The pale skin of a dead striped by dark veins. Roots and incrustations under the tendrils on her leg extending towards the rest of her body. The lost arm replaced by tentacles and cysts. Such a horrible destiny.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, return immediately."

 _Wha...?_

My whole body, my Warframe, petrified for an instant. I felt the invisible chains taking me again, they were nothing to be afraid of, they were just like the sweet embrace of slumber. In the beginning, I tried to resist, but then, I let them take me. It was strangely comfortable letting others make decisions for me, to command me. Everything that happened when I broke free was like a distant memory, and soon just a dream.

 _I... Must obey._

I changed direction, leaving behind the Infested woman. Nothing there was of my interest anymore, I had an order to follow. Celeris waited for me at a safe distance from the mass. Together we walked among the corpses of the Infested. We reached the entrance of one corridor that could guide us out of the arena. I stood there a moment, looking back. My glance was on the woman in the middle of the stadium.

 _Should I kill her?... No._

Soon something else caught my attention: a movement, something else was alive. Two figures, rising, covered in blood. The two black beasts were not dead. Their bodies were damaged, on a few points the skin was peeled off and the red flesh was exposed. They didn't attack, they just stood there.

 _Uh? Still alive?_

* * *

I was surprised by such silence in an Infested city that was surely alerted by our presence. The streets were empty, no traces of other enemies. It was like the fight never happened, like we just entered the city. It was something that I never experienced into an Infested nest. Usually, once you were detected, you could expect countless hordes coming for you.

The whole situation was weird. My Archimedian sent me there, in an Infested nest, without a squad, just me and Celeris, for some unexplained experiment. And now, I had to return and no Infested was blocking my path.

 _It doesn't matter, I must return._

We were on the streets making our way back to where we came from. Maybe it was my imagination, but I had the feeling that someone was watching us, even if I didn't see anyone around.

Outside, the storm still suffocated the area. The snowflakes fell furiously upon the mountains, covering everything on my way and hindering my sight. My Warframe was heavier than before, my movements were slow because of the gelid weather. Behind me, Celeris was keeping down his head, struggling against the wind.

Through the white snowflake veil, I saw the lights of my landing craft, waiting for us. I was hoping Aetheris had more information about that experiment.

AETHERIS: "Hurry Operator, we have an important guest incoming."


	25. Vocal Record - Transmissions

**Author's notes:**

 **The Flying Spaghetti Monster spoke, its voice boomed like an echo among the mountains, "I would really appreciate if you would make use of a condom." The man kneeled on the barren soil. He looked at the sky where the giant figure was floating, and so he said "As you wish, oh great creator! But, why?" The god got closer to the land beneath. Its enormous body covered the plains in shadow. The Flying Spaghetti Monster answered "BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST TOO STUPID AND THIS WORLD DOES NOT NEED OTHER DUMB PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"**

 **SwEGGdo-lah, Tenno! Time to farm eggs of chocolate! I hope you like this micro story. I don't know why I wrote it. It just blossomed in my mind after thinking about Pastafarianism. I wish you a great day, guys. A shame to see the sky so gray here.**

 **This is a short chapter, like the other vocal records. That's why I am publishing it after only one week. Enjoy, and eat chocolate!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Vocal Record- Transmissions: Jupiter- Security Station 15-30

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Here security station 15-30. You are entering our space range, report your identity and intentions."

VALLICO 248-266: "Vallico 248-266, asking for free pass."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Vallico 248-266, report cargo and destination."

VALLICO 248-266: "Energy cells, materials and supplies for the floating station 444-7."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Vallico 248-266, you can pass."

...

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "You are entering our range, declare identity and intention immediately."

CARGO T8 227-559: "Here Cargo T8 227-559, transporting minerals to central refinement."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Cargo T8 227-559, nothing else to declare?"

CARGO T8 227-559: "Nothing."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Cargo T8 227-559, are you sure?"

CARGO T8 227-559: "Yes, why do you ask?"

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "We are detecting Sentient energy onboard."

CARGO T8 227-559: "We are not transporting any Sentient component. We are scanning, hold on a moment..."

CARGO T8 227-559: "... Hmm, security station, we found the source of energy moving through the air system. We request reinforcements as fast as possible."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Understood, sending a squad right now."

...

SANGUIS 463: "Here Sanguis 463, requesting for passage."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Here security station 15-30. Sanguis 463, report destination."

SANGUIS 463: "Our destination is the Red Veil Temple, we have been called for a reunion."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Hmm, understood. Yes, Sanguis 463, you can pass."

...

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Security station here, declare identity and intentions."

LESION 800: "Lesion 800, requesting for passage."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Lesion 800, what's your destination?"

LESION 800: "Red Veil Temple."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "The Red Veil Temple? Hmm, I see. Ok Lesion 800, you are free to pass."

...

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "This is strange. Guys, how many Red Veil ships passed through our space range recently? ... Hm, have you heard anything from other space stations? What is this? A Red Veil migration or something? ... Should we inform the supervisors? ... Yes, you're right, it is not our concern."

...

DUSKALIS 2379: "Duskalis 2379, asking for free passage, carrying reinforcements for the Uranus caves."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Yes, Duskalis 2379, we have been largely informed about your arrival. You can proceed."

DUSKALIS 2379: "Good, security station, for The Orokin Empire."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "For The Orokin Empire."

...

CARGO LUNAS-25: "Cargo Lunas-25 requesting a free pass! Security station, answer!"

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Security station 15-30 here, what's your intention? You are not supposed to travel in this area today."

CARGO LUNAS-25: "We found Lord Suvar and a squad of Dax soldiers, all of them unconscious. They need help! We request to pass so we can reach the nearest medical station."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Lord Suvar?! We'll send immediately two ships to escort you, hold on a second... Ok, the ships are coming, wait for them and then you are free to pass."

CARGO LUNAS-25: "..."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Cargo Lunas-25, do you receive me?"

CARGO LUNAS-25: "..."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Cargo Lunas-25, are you still there?"

CARGO LUNAS-25: "..."

SECURITY STATION 15-30: "Cargo Lunas-25 resp..."

...

SECURITY SYSTEM ACTIVATED...

VOID ENERGY FLUCTUATIONS DE... CTED...

EVAC... TION PROTO...S ACT...


	26. Chapter 16 - WISH

**Author's notes:**

 **BALLAS: "Oh, how you suffered to become op. Yet you laughed at DE. Others gave up and played other games, but you, you grinded hard. And so it was that DE nerfed Ember, Banshee, and Saryn. Grinding and op builds will seduce any nerf. But what if now, the great Steve sought the farming hell? It came to me like a meme: fight farming with farming. Make the players sick of standings with the greatest of baits. I will call it... Umbra Forma."**

 **Hey guys, have you taken the Umbra Forma? I am still struggling to have it and run away from Wolfy. BUT WE WILL HAVE IT! If you already got it, don't you dare to leave it in your inventory hoping to wake up one day knowing which Warframe to umbra-form. DO IT NOW! SELECT THAT WARFRAME AND USE IT! MAKE THE OPNESS COME TRUE!**

 **And to accompany you in the grinding hell of Hydron, I have here chapter 16. Ta-ta Ta-ta Ta-ta-ta Ta Ta Ta Ta-ta-ta-ta Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaa lovelies!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 16 - WISH

The Sun's light through the glass was a relief as my Warframe recovered its functionalities. Beneath us, there was the camp and I saw the team standing right in front of the structure.

The landing craft descended right on the Orbiter and harbored to it. I wondered what kind of guest could it be. It must have been someone so important to move on an Archimedian, maybe another Archimedian or probably an Orokin.

I joined the rest of the team when I recognized a ship was approaching from afar, a white and golden spot in the sky. On Rad Hortis' order, second in command after Archimedian Eria, I took position at his side, leaving between us an empty space for Archimedian Eria who was going to join us.

Rad's face tensed, his eyes blue eyes like two fissures. His right hand strongly tightened around his belt that now wasn't carrying his guns. In fact, none of the team had a weapon in that moment. Rad's behavior was a sign of distress. As a Tenno, if an Orokin was coming to us I had to defend my Lord before everything else.

 _I should keep an eye on him._

Steps came to my sensors from behind, it was Archimedian Eria. She wasn't wearing her lab coat, but a black suit. A white mantle covered her back and shoulders, and silver strings and brooches adorned the suit here and there. Now, she was looking like a true Archimedian.

I instinctively passed my hand behind me, grabbing my new syandana. Maybe I was afraid it wasn't there anymore. Archimedian Eria took place at my side. She appeared so respectful now. Her suit, her posture had totally changed the Archimedian Eria I knew. The whole team waited for the ship in silence. Still, I could sense their nervousness in the air, this time not because of me.

The ship was revealed to be bigger than I thought at first. It was a long white vessel with black stripes and two curved golden metallic branches on its sides that looked like the fangs of an enormous beast.

Three metal feet came out from the ship sides and touched the soil once the ship landed, raising a cloud of dust. Few of it ended on Archimedian Eria's suit. She sighed and brushed it away with rapid movements of her hand. Her eyes were always set on the ship in front of us.

From the downside of the ship, a circular platform detached, slowly descending on the ground. On it, there were our visitors. Six Dax soldiers, in their golden armors, were escorting two Orokin, dressed in white and gold.

I instantly recognized Executor Ballas, the creator of the Warframes. Inside me, my very being was exalted for his presence, still in a deep corner of my mind, I found unexpected traces of rage. A distant desire to see him suffer.

I wondered why part of me was feeling that way, but such thoughts faded when I saw the other Orokin. He was one of the two Lords I met in the experiment I took part in. Flashes of that day appeared to me again and old unanswered questions returned. What kind of experiment it was?

The skin of the two of them was bathed in the Sun's light, their hair gently moved by the wind. Their dresses clean and white, made with the purest silk that could be found in the Empire. Yes, to me they were real gods, a human could not be so perfect.

Before the platform touched the ground, Archimedian Eria kneeled. I immediately did the same, and the other members of the team followed. Rad had been the last one to kneel down, his hands were tightened into fists.

My head was bowed, I could not see the Golden Lords and their guards, but I heard their steps on the soil. They approached with calm, without any rush, while we were bowing at them in sign of respect. They were a few centimeters from us when they stopped. I could see their golden sandals. They stood there, silently, for the last few moments and then Lord Ballas spoke.

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Stand up, Archimedian, we have not much time to lose."

Only Archimedian Eria, stood up. I and the other team members, remained in position, waiting for our permission to see the Lords face to face.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Lord Ballas, Lord Lares, it is a pleasure to encounter you, today."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Are you done with the experiments?"

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "We know the virus works and the Warframe is operative. All we need is to test the Tenno to use the virus properly."

I was hearing their conversation when something else attracted my attention. At my side, I saw Rad tightening his fists more. His knuckles became completely pale, his arm next to me was in tension. My hand automatically moved to one of my Akstiletto, slowly. I had to be ready for a possible violent action, but I was hoping it would not have ended like that.

EXECUTOR LARES: "So..."

A hand grabbed one of my horns and forced me to look up, moving my head with strength. In front of my optical sensors, there was Lord Lares' face. A smile on his lips, his golden eyes scanning my vessel.

EXECUTOR LARES: "Yes, it is definitely you."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "How could you say? The Oberon Warframes are all the same ."

EXECUTOR LARES: "Somehow I can recognize it, not all the Tenno give this unusual impression."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Unusual impression?"

Ballas eyes set on me in a questioning expression, one of his eyebrows raised. The two of them were upon me, tall and of extraordinary beauty. For them, I knew I was nothing more than an instrument of their will. A toy. A machine. In the eyes of my creator, I recognized disdain.

* * *

Since my first time inside the dome, something had changed. The plagued soil evolved new countless small cysts, shining like many stars. The fungal incrustations conceived tendrils bearing rounded fruits that sometimes erupted, freeing floating spores. Small creatures rose from the ponds of infested fluids, like twisted frogs.

The Warframe stood in the middle of the Infested marsh, inside the dome where I left it the last time. It wasn't tied anymore to the metal slab. At its feet, there was a group of Infested. They seemed dormant, like Kubrows sleeping around their owner.

Executor Ballas seemed interested by such vision. He looked at the Warframe for a while from the outside of the dome without speaking a word. A white smile of satisfaction on his lips.

Archimedian Eria was waiting at his side, her hands united on her womb. Rad was nearby the Transference machine, watching the floor. Since the Golden Lords arrived, he had been the only one who never gave them a direct glance. The other members of the team were silent, behind me and the Dax soldiers.

I looked at those Dax and Executor Ballas in disappointment. Even the creator of the Warframes favored the soldiers in gold as bodyguards instead of the Tenno. My hand tightened again on my syandana on its own, I was looking for some kind of comfort. I watched the half of it that I was able to see in front of me without taking the syandana off. My optical sensors examined its Orokin design, inside me I felt pleasure, like a child with a new toy. But, somehow, such prize suddenly lost its beauty.

 _It's beautiful, it's perfect, it's..._

 _It's nothing at all._

The warm sensation of satisfaction vanished like a dream. The perfect design became sterile. The gold worthless and cold. I knew that feeling, I felt the same when I escorted the Yuvan on the golden ship. How much time passed since that time, I could not say.

I saw again the girl, the tears in her eyes. The two children who exchanged their last moment of affection in a hug. The petrified sacrifices trapped on the golden Orokin vessel. I saw the group of Yuvan disappearing behind the Orokin tower's gates, escorted by the Dax. Despite my role as servant, I was feeling sorrow.

I let go the syandana, now just a weird shaped mantle with no value, to my eyes. My memories, my desolation and somewhere, deep inside, my anger. All accentuated by the silence. Since when my feelings could change so drastically in just a few moments?

The only sound that could be heard in the hall were the steps of Lord Lares, who was walking around the dome, watching with interest and disgust the Infested marsh.

EXECUTOR LARES: "What an impressive mess. No doubts no one dares to get close to Eris."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "And that's why we need this Warframe and the virus it carries. You are allowed to proceed, Archimedian."

Archimedian Eria bent down, accepting Executor Ballas' command. Then she looked at me and extended an arm towards the chair, signaling me to sit on it. Like the other times, Rad activated the process of Transference and I felt my own self being pulled away, leaving my vessel alone and petrified. I felt Oberon's presence disappearing in the distance, and the other one getting closer.

I was again in the other Warframe, in the middle of the plagued marsh. Once my vision became clearer, I saw the group of Infested in front of me, around my feet. I instinctively made few steps backward, taking distance from those sleeping deformed creatures. I took a good look of the marsh around me, while the countless voices of the Warframe raised in a shared awakening.

The marsh had changed since my first time in the dome. It was like it was flourishing. The voices seemed delighted by such vision and, somehow, I was slightly influenced by them. The Infestation seemed less threatening through that Warframe, still, I was convinced it was horrible.

Outside the dome, the two Executors were standing in front of me. Pure and distant, beyond the putrid Infested soil. Archimedian Eria, at their side, was giving orders to the members of the team. I heard the receiver of my Warframe getting activated, and through it, I heard Archimedian Eria's voice.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Rad..."

She now was looking at me, like the two Executors and their Dax soldiers, Rad and the other members of the team as well. Except for the Orokin, they seemed worried and stared at me with deadly serious eyes, like they were expecting me to attack them. I could not see the eyes of the Dax, because they were hidden under their helmets, but I saw their hands sliding on the hilts of their weapons.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "... Now."

I suddenly felt a shock in my head. My vision got blurred. I lost my balance and staggered a little. Once the pain vanished, I sensed the number of voices was growing. New whispers rose and welcomed the voices of the Warframe like brothers. Once they realized my presence, their energy erupted in a chant of enthusiasm.

The new voices were not coming from my Warframe, they were inside the dome. They were the Infested in front of me, that now were awakening. They were the maggots lurking in the ponds, they were the Infested soil, they were the spores in the air.

VOICES: "MASTER!"

The dome appeared to me like a vast ocean of life. The whispers were all focused on me, like many eyes. I was alone in the overwhelming alien crowd, slowly losing contact with the reality around me. Only a voice made me come back from that limbo, Archimedian Eria.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno."

The optical sensors of my Warframe set on her. She appeared so beautiful in that right moment. She was a good looking woman, but that wasn't the kind of beauty I was seeing. She was a perfect machine of life, a wonderful result of evolution. That was what the whispers were seeing, they were sharing their vision with me. She was a magnificent prey for them.

Once my sight slid on Lord Ballas, Lord Lares, the Dax soldiers and the members of the team, they too were shrouded in the unusual aura of beauty. The voices' desire grew fast. They were guided by an ancient impulse, a deep instinct.

VOICES: "WE CAN EMBRACE THEM."

Every voice was exposing its desire, asking me the permission to act. A chaotic whirling of whispers enveloped my mind. I could not bear it, it was too much, they were too many. I did the only thing I could, I took one single word and shouted it in my mind.

 _Enough!_

My Warframe released an Infested sound, like a whisper. Suddenly, it was only silence once more. The voices gave me a strange feeling, like I was looking at countless Kubrows waiting for me to launch a ball. They were there to obey my orders.

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Tenno, what you are experimenting now is a direct contact with the Infestation. Through this Warframe you can communicate with it, you can control it. Don't lose yourself."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Now, Tenno..."

Executor Ballas' voice petrified me on the spot, my sight was locked on the Orokin. My own self vibrated at those words, my Warframe almost trembled. That was the power of the Orokin's will over the Tenno.

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "... Order them to kill each other."

With a wide movement of his arm, Lord Ballas indicated all the Infested creatures that were in front of me.

No questions, no regrets. The only thing I could do was obey. My sight slid on the creatures at my feet, selecting the Infested to sacrifice.

 _Kill._

The beasts attacked. Their screams reached every corner of the hall. Teeth and claws slashed the Infested flesh. Eruptions of blood turned the field into a dark red color.

I was standing immovable, looking at the carnage that was happening at a short distance from me. Infested killing Infested. I had never seen such fights and I didn't recall to have heard of any behavior of that kind among the Infestation.

My sight went again on the Executors. Lord Lares had his eyes widened in an expression of surprise. Lord Ballas seemed delighted by the carnage. On his face, the perfect white teeth were showed in a grin of victory and pleasure.

I felt my anger, feeble and relegated in a corner of my own self, growing. I felt a strange warmth inside me. The desire to see him suffer grew, but not for what he forced me to do in that moment. The reason was something else, but I could not say what.

VOICES: "WE WILL CONSUME, MASTER, IF YOU WISH IT."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "I want to see this one on the battlefield."

* * *

We were returning to the camp after the little incursion I made on Executor Ballas' orders. We were flying on the poisoned forests when Archimedian Eria ordered me to visit the infirmary.

Infested tissues were surrounding the chair. The black roots covered part of floor and wall. Tendrils and cysts were shining of red light. The whole mass seemed to come from the back of the chair, where the tissues fused with part of the chair itself.

Executor Ballas, Executor Lares and Archimedian Eria were seeing and listening through transmission signals. They had watched upon me during the whole mission in order to decide if my Warframe was ready and the project accomplished.

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Is this the consequence you were talking about, Archimedian?"

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Yes, Lord Ballas. The Infestation under our control showed the same reaction in different places. We had been reported of such effects even on other Orbiters."

EXECUTOR LARES: "Are you saying that somehow the Infestation is spreading such reaction?"

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "Yes, my Lord, but apparently it stopped in the last hours. The growing process has arrested on its own."

EXECUTOR BALLAS: "Keep an eye on it. I expect to receive a report about this outburst."

ARCHIMEDIAN ERIA: "The rest of my team is already at work to find out the reasons for this inconvenience."

Having the Infestation inside my Orbiter wasn't exactly my best expectation. At least I could order the voice to stop whispering in my mind, still, I could feel their presence around me. Sleepless eyes now not only in that Warframe, but in the only home I had.

VOICES: "WE GERMINATE, FOR THE MASTER... WITHIN THE MASTER."

* * *

The light of the Sun filtered through the window of the cabin. Aetheris was guiding without any rush, it was a calm voyage of return. No one was asking for my presence through transmission. No sign from the Executors or my Archimedian. All I had to do was giving back the Infested Warframe to Archimedian Eria. The project came to its end, apparently. Soon, I would have returned to the cold and dark space.

I was standing against the wall, looking to the sky bathed in the sunset light. The voices seemed to appreciate the touch of the Sun. Apparently, it gave them new vitality.

I thought it could be dangerous to make use of an Infested frame in the presence of a Kubrow like Celeris. If there was something he hated, surely they were the Infested. He never held back his fury against the Infestation. Still, it appeared that my Warframe wasn't bothering him, since he was lying peacefully at my feet.

The land beneath us was covered by the trees. Just a few times we encountered brown lakes and rivers. Here and there, I could notice columns of yellow vapor rising from the poisoned forests.

In the end, I saw the limit of the green area. There, it was the camp, where the bare plain met the forest. The golden vessel wasn't there anymore. No traces of its presence could be caught in the sky. I wasn't surprised at all, the Orokin preferred the accommodation and had no interest in staying in the dust of the wild lands.

What surprised me was the absence of the ships belonging to my team. And, the closer we got, the more I suspected that no one was there.

AETHERIS: "Hmm, strange. I am not revealing the presence of the shield around our camp."

Suddenly a flash. A booming wave invested the forest and my Orbiter. The trees bent and cracked while the Orbiter was trembling in the air. I struggled to keep my balance. Celeris stayed low and barked at the window. High burning clouds were rising from the camp, that now was completely enveloped in flames.

I felt my body so heavy. My limbs were numb, it was suddenly so difficult to stand up. I tried to make a few steps forward, quivering. Everything was getting blank, the sounds were vanishing. My vision became a distorted design of pixels when I fell down on the cabin's floor and the only thing I heard was Aetheris screaming in the distance.

AETHERIS: "Operator!"


	27. Nidus

**Author's notes:**

 **The Renewal tides shrouded the frozen battlefield and touched all of the four Warframes, embracing them in shining green energy. Projectiles flew in the air and the many Corpus called reinforcements from all around the giant spider.**

 **The others already had equipped their heavy guns, prepared to shoot together. A flash from the sky. An object descending like a small meteor. The arch-gun fell right in Oberon's hands, heavy and full of destructive power. The giant spider prepared to release another magnetic wave. The Tenno pointed the guns to the spider's legs.**

 **OBERON: "Take th...!"**

 **... PLEASE WAIT... ERROR 666 – WARFRAME CRASHED**

 **HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FARM THINGS FOR VOX SOLARIS IF I CANNOT PLAY? Oh well, I guess this is just one of the many mysteries of the System.**

 **Hi guys! Now, I have here a small chapter for you. I actually have no idea how Ballas introduced new Warframe models to the Orokin people, so I just used imagination. And yes, I know Silva & Aegis are already in Oberon's trailer, but I like them so... just read it. See ya!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Nidus Trailer

The lights of the hall were feeble. The ornaments of the chamber were sparkling in pure gold. The Orokin people were acclaiming enthusiastically in a choir of exaltation, in a dance of silver, gold, and shining gems. Upon them, in the highest spots, the bright projections of the Seven.

A powerful voice boomed, welcoming the next one to enter the hall, to walk on the podium bathed in rays of light.

Ballas made his steps on the golden platform. Elegant, beautiful, perfect. A silver dress, made by the finest silk of the Empire, was embracing his body. He bowed in sign of respect, making the people exult even more. Then, he rose his arm, greeting the crowd.

Once the voices calmed and the applause dissipated, he spoke. His voice was clean and pure, like spring water.

BALLAS: "Honored Seven, my Ladies, my Lords, it is a privilege to be here once more. For a long time, we fought this war. This empire, the greatest, the most powerful, the most beautiful in the Universe, our Empire, has won against the most merciless and cruel monsters ever existed..."

His enchanting speech came out from his mouth like a graceful melody. Every word emphasized by a movement of his perfect figure.

BALLAS: "... Now, our enemies are striking back once more, assaulting us from every direction. Sentients, Grineer and... Infestation..."

Ballas made burdened the last word like a terrible fate was going to fall on the whole Empire. The crowd was charmed. They all already heard of the Infestation countless times without evoking in them any kind of feeling, but now it was different. It sounded so dangerous. Suddenly it was a horrible threat in their eyes.

BALLAS: "... But we will make them remember our immense strength."

Large transparent screens lit up, floating high up on the podium where Ballas was. On them, a green forest appeared, bathed by the Sun's light. On the soil, signs of the Infestation: black roots covered by shining cysts, pulsing boils, fungal incrustations, tendrils as grass. Further, twisted shadows incoming: Infested.

BALLAS: "Your graces, we ruled the System in glory for decades."

A Warframe appeared at the right side of the screens, once the registration visual moved around. It was wielding Silva & Aegis in his hands, and stood on the large root of a tree, waiting for the plagued army to attack.

BALLAS: "We inspired power, eternity and beauty. Still, even we, the perfect, can make mistakes."

A quadruped Infested appeared to the Warframe's side, charging its target. A contorted mouth provided with sharp teeth pointed to the Tenno.

The Tenno moved his arm in the direction of the Infested. A tendril rose rapidly from the Warframe. It reached the quadruped beast, attached on its skin and trapped it into a net of roots and cysts, paralyzing it on the spot.

The rest of the Infested army now was on the Tenno. Claws and spikes slashing, tearing, but the Warframe still seemed untouched in the middle of the plagued bodies all around it, trying to turn it into pieces.

BALLAS: "We gave life to our creations, they brought death to us."

A small black spore came out from the Infested crowd that was suffocating the Warframe. It grew rapidly and turned into a floating mass of tentacles and tendrils. It's edges stretched out and grabbed the Infested nearby, pulling them into the floating mass.

The Infested screamed and squirmed, held tight together. The rest of their brothers joined the fight, charging the Tenno, jumping out from the bushes.

BALLAS: "Now, what we conceived is threatening our dominion from the shadow."

The Tenno whirled shield and mace. The Infested bodies fell on the ground, their plagued blood spread into the soil. Silva decapitated another victim, Aegis crushed another head. The mace penetrated into the flesh of another beast, and the fire ignited its body.

One after another, the Infested were falling on the Tenno's path. Every hit they gave appeared like nothing more than a breeze to the Warframe.

The floating tentacled mass suddenly returned to be a spore and disappeared into a small burst of blood, freeing the pulled Infested. They fell on the ground and shook their bodies to recollect themselves.

BALLAS: "We lost sight of our path."

Now, the Warframe was standing right in front of the camera that had captured those images. It tensed its whole body and then rose its arms to the sky, releasing a sinister Infested scream that made some of the Orokin in the hall shiver.

From its body, the Infestation blossomed, creating a field of tendrils, organic incrustations, and pulsing cysts. From these, small Infested creatures awoke and attacked what remained of the Infested army, tearing and making their way into the flesh of their victims.

The Warframe heavily stomped, and an Infested mass grew from its leg. Sharp spikes rose from the soil on a trail of plagued incrustation, piercing everything on their way and obscuring the camera.

BALLAS: "It is time to take back our supremacy..."

The forest appeared again on the screens. The Warframe stood tall and unharmed on the root of the tree, like the fight never happened, wielding Silva & Aegis under the rays of the Sun.

BALLAS: "Nidus."


	28. Chapter 16,5 - Satisfaction

**Author's notes:**

 **NORA NIGHT: "You know it."**

 **ME: "I know what?"**

 **NORA NIGHT: "Shh, you know it."**

 **ME: "What do I know?"**

 **NORA NIGHT: "I said you know it."**

 **ME: "WTF I KNOW?"**

 **I never received the answer.**

 **Hey guys! How's going star-children? Have you eaten some good pizza these days? (Don't you dare with pineapple! Nope, don't! Bad boy!) I've been more like sushi-eater in this weekend. Now, let's get back to business: I have info just for you, readers.**

 **I am facing loads of exams in these months, so probably I will slow down a little in publishing during June and July. This is really an overwhelming boss fight, guys. Forget about the Eidolons, forget about the Profit Taker or the Wolf. THIS IS WORSE.**

 **Chekchek? Good. Have a nice day, Tenno. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 16.5 – Satisfaction

The Sun shone down upon the lands. A green forest of tall trees, grown from the toxic soil, ended under the feet of the mountain where there was a blue lake. One of the few sources of clean water on the planet.

The lake wasn't of pure water naturally. Powerful filters worked day after day to maintain the water clean. Such machines, installed in a structure hidden among the trees nearby the lake, had been a specific request by the owner of the great manor that stood on the side of the mountain.

It was there, hundred and hundred meters above the lake: a remarkable structure of white marble. Doors and windows were signed by curved designs made of golden lines. On the front of the structure, there was a long canopy, sustained by thin white columns with golden accents that ended on the first field of the manor. There, was a rounded fountain, where a white statue of a woman was standing, holding a vase between hand and shoulder.

The water of the fountain fell from the vase to the pool, beneath the statue's pedestal. Part of the water rose from the fountain as spheres of water, slowly dancing in the air all around the statue before gently falling again in the pool. The water that wasn't involved in such dance was collected into two channels of stone that led down to the lower fields, like two streams.

The fields were split on more levels, connected to each other by stone stairs adorned with precious stones leading the way at the sides and two golden railings. Many colorful flowers adorned the fields, growing around stone ruins of an ancient past. Those had been collected by the owner of the manor as decorations.

The artificial streams passed by all the fields, twisting around the ruins, and meeting each other on the edge of the last one, the one closer to the lake. There, the channels let the water falling down into the lake, creating a small rainbow due to the drops of water.

That was one of Executor Ballas' property on Earth. Well cared, and protected by an invisible shield that surrounded the whole manor and its fields.

Now, the owner was home. He was in the higher field, with Executor Lares. The two of them, holding golden chalices in hand, were talking with the projection of a young Orokin. Nearby, there was a small rounded table, with a glass pitcher, and two chairs.

The young Orokin in the projection was Lady Ilsia, daughter of Executor Lares. The brightness of the projection made her look like a young goddess. Her pale skin and white dress shone as if it was made of pure light, her silver hair sparkled like diamonds under the Sun.

ILSIA: "Mother told me to not contact her until she has not returned. She doesn't want to risk to leave traces about the location."

LARES: "Ah, what a shame."

Lares shook the chalice in his hand, looking at the few dark red fluid that remained in it. On his face a weak smile, like he wasn't ashamed at all.

BALLAS: "Lady Salea made a wise choice."

LARES: "Of course. She is my wife after all. What about you, Ilsia? How is it going at home?"

ILSIA: "The usual, father. I am taking care of the affairs as you taught me."

LARES: "Good. Remember your..."

ILSIA: "Studies and training. Yes, father, I never forget."

Lares closed his eyes and nodded, pleased by knowing that his daughter didn't need help to remember what had to be done.

BALLAS: "Try to not push yourself too much, Lady Ilsia."

ILSIA: "Thank you for your kindness, Lord Ballas, but I had a great master. I am well trained. The situation is under my control, here."

Ballas placed a hand on his chest and bowed a little.

BALLAS: "I never doubted it, Lady Ilsia. I am sure you are doing a fantastic job."

Ilsia smiled, revealing two lines of perfectly white teeth, like the pure marble of the manor. She bowed her head to Ballas, responding to the compliment.

LARES: "Anyway, don't forget to take some breaks for yourself."

ILSIA: "Surely, father."

Ilsia bowed to the Executors, making her face disappear under her hair. Then, the projection vanished, leaving the Executors alone.

Ballas, looked at the horizon. Enjoying the view that could be seen from the manor. Far away, beyond the forest's border, there was a series of Orokin towers. White and gold, they were connected by large bridges to each other. Beneath them, the citadels could be barely seen.

Lares sat on one of the chairs and filled his chalice with the drink contained into the glass pitcher.

LARES: "Ilsia has great respect for you, oh magnificent Executor Ballas."

Ballas kept looking at the horizon, passing from the Orokin towers to the green mountains that were even further.

BALLAS: "Yes, I know."

LARES: "She will become a wonderful mistress very soon."

BALLAS: "I know what you are trying to say, but my answer is still the same."

LARES: "Inflexible as always. Well, I do not have the intention to bother you too much. Just consider the fact that one day she could make you some serious request."

Ballas didn't respond. He remained silent and still. Looking at the endless sky ahead.

LARES: "So, returning to our discussion: you worked on the creation of a new variant of Infestation and now you have an infested Warframe that should function like a... captain, or something like that? How... interesting."

Ballas sight left the horizon and he turned back to Lares. He rose an eyebrow.

BALLAS: "Somehow, I notice your doubts about the success of such project."

A malicious smile appeared on Lares' face, like he was having fun in annoying his friend. He got up, rotating the glass in his hand and walked around Ballas like having a careless stroll. Then, he spoke with a clearly remarked accent of sarcasm.

LARES: "Oh. You became a master in reading inside the others!"

Ballas laughed weakly, slightly moving his head to one side and another. He guided the golden chalice to his lips, tasting the fine drink before giving a last look to the Orokin towers in silence. After a pair of seconds, he spoke again.

BALLAS: "If this project succeeds, we will have our deserted army back under our command. A reprogrammed Infestation, controlled by the improved virus that Nidus will spread in the infested lands of the Empire."

LARES: "Surely, your new virus will have to win against the old one, first."

BALLAS: "Indeed. That's my goal. Converting the majority of the Infested will not be a simple task, but it will give us great benefits, and the end of this war will be far closer than now."

LARES: "Hmmm. Something tells me that you are investing more in the virus than in the very Warframes."

BALLAS: "A Warframe is the vessel of the Tenno devil. Without the contorted mind, the Warframes would be of no use to our cause. Or worse, they could be a new enemy to fight. We had them under our control for years... But now..."

LARES: "... Now they are the thorn in your side."

Lares pointed the chalice to Ballas, emphasizing his words.

BALLAS: "Yes, now, I am continuously receiving reports about strange actions. Inexplicable habits, low efficiency on the battlefield, instant changes of behavior, loss of control. And even the Corpus noticed that something's wrong. I already told the others that we had to keep such profit prayers under a vigilant eye."

LARES: "Do you have any clue about the reason for such inconvenience?"

BALLAS: "I received information about unusual errors in the Transference system. The squad I ordered to investigate is still searching."

LARES: "Hmph. So, maybe that's what Suvar's team saw in the Transference signal. Only a mere error in the system. Even our little experiment is showing itself as a failure."

BALLAS: "Talking about that, I have the intention to retire the little concession I gave to you two. I can't allow a Tenno out of the Reservoir now that the situation must be treated with even more caution."

LARES: "Do as you wish. This game has gone for too much time without any kind of satisfaction."

BALLAS: "And Suvar? Did he finally show himself?"

LARES: "No, still nothing."

BALLAS: "Hm, well, you don't look worried, for sure."

LARES: "Worried? For him? Why should I? Suvar possesses immense strength. The only thing that could stop him is the incompetence of others. I am sure he is stuck on Uranus due to the miners."

BALLAS: "I would have said due to the Sentients."

LARES: "Oh yes, those too."

BALLAS: "I know you and Suvar defeated some Sentients in the past, but facing an entire army of those blasphemies is something else. Until now, only the Tenno proved capable of such actions."

LARES: "Exactly. Until now, Ballas. But that was before we locked them into the pods. I exposed my objection about it, and not only about that. I am talking about the restrictions. They would have been far more useful, submissive and grateful if they were allowed to go wherever they wanted. Those dogs would have been more loyal if free to live outside their cage."

BALLAS: "It is due to the others' rejection that we consigned them to Lua. I had no intention to let them live in the first place."

LARES: "I know. But, I am more and more sure about my own convictions. Who is so weak to have fear of a bunch of foolish children hasn't the right to be seen as a god."

BALLAS: "Those are not children, Lares. Those are devils, Void monsters bearing dark powers and destructive madness."

LARES: "Yeah yeah, whatever you say. But tell me, Ballas: if they are so dangerous, is it safe to let a Tenno take control of that infested Warframe now that you have this Transference issue?"

BALLAS: "It is not, that's exactly why I already commanded the Archimedian to send the data about the virus research to a highly secured server and to isolate Nidus away from the Tenno. The Warframe will be kept in a safer place until the situation is solved."

Ballas was going to drink what remained of the liquor inside his chalice when he saw someone coming towards their direction. A tall Dax soldier was approaching rapidly. The Dax wore a black tunic, mostly covered on chest and legs by a light golden armor that shone brightly under the Sun. The golden helmet on the Dax's head was opened on the front, revealing the face of a young man.

The Dax was at just a pair of meters from the Executors when he stopped. The Dax kneeled, bowing his head and placing a hand on the ground. The Dax suddenly didn't look so tall. He was just a small obedient dog.

BALLAS: "What is it, Dax?"

DAX: "Executor Ballas, we received reports about the Nidus project. The research camp has been destroyed, the data archives have been greatly lost. No traces of the Warframe, the Archimedian or the rest of the team. And there is more: Lua had been attacked. The security forces declare that three Tenno have been taken away."

A moment of silence fell upon the three. Lares moved his eyes from the kneeled Dax to Ballas, waiting for some reaction. Ballas was still, looking in the direction of the Dax with a face emptied of any expression. The arm, half risen, holding the chalice tight.

Ballas' hand started to vibrate. The muscles of his arm contracted. The golden chalice deformed under the pressure of his fingers, and the liquor fell on the marbled ground, painting it of a dark red color, almost like blood. Ballas' eyes were suddenly wide open, the inexpressibility changed in a raged glance of disdain.

He made a step forward, in the direction of the kneeled Dax. His voice boomed like a powerful explosion and echoed in the lands making groups of birds flying away from their refuges among the trees.

BALLAS: "What?!"

Lares smiled softly. He rose the chalice towards the sky, like cheering, then he swallowed all the drink that had remained inside it. Once the last drop had fallen into his throat, he closed his eyes and took a long breath, enjoying the moment. He knew Ballas didn't care about the team or the Archimedian. Lares wondered what was really bothering his friend: having lost the Warframe and its virus? Or maybe the Tenno?

LARES: "Satisfaction's rising."


	29. Chapter 17 - The Nightmare

**Author's notes:**

 **Hey brodas and sistas! Are you enjoying summer(or winter, if you are in the Austral hemisphere)? We are dying here, and my ps4 gets kinda incandescent after an hour of gaming. Also, I had to go to pass my exams at the university, and doing so I risked more than once to evaporate under the Sun's light.**

 **MY CELLS: "GIVE US WATER, YOU DUMB!"**

 **I still got the occasion to rock and roll the bugged RopaLOL and craft Wisp (that is now my new tanky waifu).**

 **It has been a while, but I finally have here a new chapter for you. I have to say it's a little shorter than my own expectations, so I will try to publish the next one sooner. With this one, I think I can say that the second part of my fanfiction begins. Hope you enjoy, guys. See ya next time if I'm still alive!**

 **I faced a new dreadful exam today... And another one is coming... SAVE ME.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 17 – The Nightmare

We lived in false freedom. Our existences had no utility if not serving the beautiful and perfect gods who ruled over the Empire. Our people were nothing more than instruments. Sacrifices for the glory of those who held all the power.

Few found a reason to escape their cage, to have a chance of a better future for themselves or someone important for them, in a new world away from the Empire. Few plebeians caught the occasion to have a new life in the distant colony of Tau, for their children.

They, filled with joy to see the new world, boarded on the vessel that was supposed to take them to their new promised land. The Zariman Ten Zero left the Empire's boundary, acclaimed by all the people. And that's how the nightmare began.

SEO: "Time to pay the taxes!"

The golden-haired boy stood in front of the public bathroom's door, acting like a black-suited guard. His brown eyes watching the two who were in front of him like he was the most serious person onboard. The palm of his hand opened wide, expecting to receive something.

Other two children, a boy and a girl, were facing him. The boy looked at Seo like he was looking at the most ridiculous and hopeless thing in the whole Empire. The girl, who was playing with a strand of her brown hair, appeared somehow worried for the strange behaviour of her friend. She sighed before confronting Seo.

FLUMINE: "Seo, no."

SEO: "Seo, yes!"

FLUMINE: "No, you can't be the taxman again."

VARI: "I agree with her, Seo. And I have no more candies for you."

SEO: "If you don't have the precious candies, I will have to deport you in the mines of sugar!"

Vari arched an eyebrow, already knowing what his weird comrade was talking about.

VARI: "I will not go to steal the sachets of sugar."

SEO: "But they are in that exposed cup exactly to be taken away!"

VARI: "Seo, the lessons will begin again once we leave the System for good and I need you to get out of my way."

SEO: "And I need to collect everything is collectable."

FLUMINE: "For what purpose?"

SEO: "We are going to a new world, all those things will be surely helpful to me."

FLUMINE: "But we already have all we'll need to create the new colony. That's why the storages are full."

VOICE: "And now our cabin is full as well."

The three of them turned to the direction of the female voice that joined their talk. A golden-haired girl was approaching them. She was holding a silver bag with one hand, while in the other there was a brown cookie. She was slowly guiding it to her mouth.

VARI: "Hey Lena, where did you find those?"

LENA: "Under his bed."

Lena pointed the hand that was holding the cookie to Seo, who instantly widened his eyes. Then, Lena handed the bag to Vari.

LENA: "Want one?"

VARI: "Sure, thanks."

Vari was going to insert his hand inside the bag when Seo stole it from her hand and held it tight to his chest, like a treasure.

SEO: "I do not touch your things and you should not touch mine!"

LENA: "We are going to be part of the same colony now, we should learn how to share things... And the cookies' destiny is to be eaten."

VARI: "Why don't I spend my time with normal people?"

Vari covered his eyes with a hand in a sign of distress. Then he took advantage of the situation and entered the public bathroom's door, now that Seo was not standing in front of it.

SEO: "Hey, the tax!"

VARI: "Suffocate in that bag, please."

The four of them walked one of the main corridors of the Zariman. Like them, many people were having a break, since the time to jump to Tau was close. A good part of the passengers were families, that's why many other children were onboard. The younger ones could be seen running crazy all around and making noise. Others were waiting with their parents, nearby the windows.

The four took a moment to observe the outside. The ship had already surpassed the Jupiter's orbit. The countless stars filled the empty space like many sparks, some nebula painted the dark with shining colours like a thin veil, and few meteors were seen travelling alone going somewhere in the depths of the unknown.

FLUMINE: "Guys, do you think the stars will be the same, there?"

VARI: "Probably."

SEO: "I passed my whole life under the same stars, I hope they will be different."

LENA: "Can I have another cookie?"

SEO: "No!"

Seo tightened again the bag to his chest. Probably, some of the cookies had been crushed in the process.

FLUMINE: "And me? Can I have one, please?"

Flumine made a weird cute face. Her green eyes fixed on Seo, an innocent smile on her lips. Seo looked back at her, keeping an emotionless face. The trick seemed to not work, but only for a few seconds.

SEO: "Hmm, fine."

Seo took out a cookie from the bag, mumbling to himself, disappointed in his weak resistance to Flumine's trickery. Once he placed the cookie in her hand, she turned to the other side and offered it to Lena, which blue eyes shone filled with the pleasure for the victory to have taken another cookie from her brother.

Seo remained silent for a second, just the time to see Lena take the cookie from Flumine's hand. His eyes blinked, his mouth was half opened in an expression of consternation.

SEO: "Flumine! You traitor!"

They never went too far away from their assigned area. It was easy to get lost in a ship like the Zariman, and they wanted to see the sky with their parents when the moment would have come.

They didn't have much time. The break was planned to end right after the departure, then it would have been again time to study. Every passenger onboard had one rule in the operation. The grown-up were technicians, scientists, pilots, of any profession that could be useful in the ship or in the new colony. The children had to study in order to maintain the existence of such professions in the new world.

COMMANDER: "Attention, passengers. We are reaching the site for departure. Be prepared."

Onboard, the voices of the passengers rose. Most of the faces showed signs of enthusiasm, some exulted for the waiting was coming to an end. Nonetheless, there were people visibly worried.

VARI: "Here we go. See ya later, guys."

FLUMINE: "Bye."

SEO: "Later, Vari. I will collect your tax after the lessons."

VARI: "Kill me first and then we can talk."

SEO: "But we cannot talk if you're dead."

VARI: "Exactly."

Vari had already started to walk away, and, without turning back to his friends, he waved a hand. Soon, he disappeared behind the crowd which was gathering close to the windows.

Lena, seeing that Seo was distracted, stole the bag from her brother's hands. She ran away, hiding among the crowd, leaving Seo and Flumine confused about what just happened. Then her voice reached the two of them, coming from the crowd.

LENA: "Bye bye!"

Seo finally realized to have lost the bag, so he started to chase Lena. But, once he made two steps, he stopped, remembering about Flumine's presence. He turned back to her. She was still there, in front of the window.

He remained silent for a second, like he didn't know exactly what to say. Maybe they all would have died, or maybe they would have seen each other right after the jump, like every normal day. In the end, he just waved a hand and smiled a little to his oldest friend.

SEO: "Later, Flumine."

Flumine raised her hand and smiled, in response. Then, Seo went after Lena and disappear from Flunime's sight. She, now alone, watched again the sky outside the window. To her, the stars appeared somehow less bright now, the nebulas less colourful. She whispered to herself with a self-pitiful tone.

FLUMINE: "I should have tried to say it."

She turned her hands into fists and lowered her head for a moment. Then, she closed her eyes and sighed, rising again his face to the sky before leaving and looking for her parents.

The engines charged, the whole Zariman vibrated. The apprehension was rising among the passengers now that the time had come.

COMMANDER: "3... 2... 1... Ready to jump."

The engines shone brightly of pure energy, and then the ship disappeared, submerged by the very tissue of the space.

From the inside, the ship seemed enveloped by a white veil of light. For a moment, the dark universe disappeared. Outside the windows, there was only the white light, but not for so long.

The whole structure suddenly trembled, like the Zariman had just clashed against an asteroid. The lights of the vessel flashed repeatedly before shutting down, then even the light coming from the outside disappeared. The black universe returned again, and then only the red lights of emergency hindered the darkness to fall upon everything.

No stars in the black outside. Only an endless ocean of darkness. The Zariman stopped in the middle of nowhere. The engines were not working and left the ship floating in the emptiness.

Even the last sign of joy disappeared, now there was only fear. Screams filled the whole ship. Scared children tried to find comfort in the hug of their mothers, or tightening to each other. The panic was taking the hearts of those onboard, and the crew was struggling to try to calm the passengers.

From the Empire, the Zariman had been lost.


	30. Chapter 18 - Alone

**Author's notes:**

 **Welcome, Tenno, in this realm of madness and war. Finally, the Wukong rework arrived on ps4, and I had the occasion to test this Warframe that I never liked before. My personal review is:**

 **"HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HU HUHU HAHUHU HA HA HAAA HA HU HU HAAAAAAA!"**

 **I should use the author's notes to say something useful for the readers instead of making these... things. But, you know? YOLO/HAKUNA MATATA! Now, let's not wait any longer. You came here to suffer, hunters. Very well. I hope this chapter will not disappoint your masochism... errrrr... expectations. THE HUNT IS ON!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 18 - Alone

Every attempt to contact the Empire was a failure, the transmissions never reached someone outside. The ship was still blocked somewhere, in the starless nothingness of an alien area of the universe. The passengers and the crew did what they could to try to locate the damage in the ship and repair it, but there was no progress.

The machineries seemed to malfunction the more the time passed. But onboard the time became soon an abstract concept in the ubiquitous dark. Only the emergency lights, that painted the whole Zariman's inside of a blood-like red, granted a weak light when the torches broke.

The ship was filled with fear and despair. The passengers were like shadows walking in the dark. Rarely, someone dared to speak loudly and the ship was soon shrouded in a dreadful silence.

Some of the grown-ups stood for a long time close to the windows, looking at the black ocean outside. They were like statues, petrified in front of the nothingness. Their faces were emotionless, their eyes wide open to the endless dark.

The food stock kept diminishing, the air still and acrid due to the biomes had been sabotaged. The main areas onboard were emptying of people. The adults were leaving slowly, one after another, heading somewhere else in the rest of the ship. More time passed and more children were alone, finding comfort in staying with other lonely children. Only a few were still with their parents.

My mother and I were sitting on the bed, waiting in the cabin. It wasn't a large place where to stay. At least it had enough space for my bed and the larger one for my parents, a small wardrobe, two chairs, and a desk. Even counting the private bathroom, the whole cabin was small to me. It was supposed to be just a temporary habitation on the ship, but now I thought it would have been the home of my last days. A small home in a broken ship trapped somewhere in the universe and with limited resources almost completely depleted.

I was close to her, I could feel her body, warm and soft, next to mine. Her arm was around my shoulder, keeping me to her. We were both silent. Her head was bent down, her long black smoothed hair didn't allow me to see her face.

It had been a while since my father left us. He said others needed his help to repair the biomes and so he went out after giving me a pat on the shoulder. I was thinking about the serious expression he had at that moment, about his contracted muscles of his arms, his hands turned into fists like he was trying to hold back some kind of impulse.

The arm of my mother tightened around me, and then she held me in a warm hug. It was a small relief after all that was happening.

I wondered where the others, my friends, were. I didn't see them in a while, we met rarely after the accident. Maybe they were feeling like me. Maybe they too wanted to believe that everything that was happening was just a nightmare.

The arms of my mother trembled. I tried to look at her face, but I still couldn't due to her hair. I would have liked to move them away and look at her eyes, but I didn't do it.

 _Maybe she doesn't want it. Maybe she wants me to think she is not feeling like me... I am scared...I am so scared, mother._

I thought my life would have ended there, on that ship. I was doing my best to hide my emotions, and it was hard. My mother didn't need a crying child in that moment. It was better for her to believe I was not so worried.

I tried to focus on her heartbeats and on the rhythm of her breaths, attempting to forget about the cruel reality, just for a little while. I tightened my arms around her, just like she was doing to me. I hid my face in her shoulder hoping that it would have helped me to hold back the tears.

We remained like that for a while. Close to each other without speaking a word, in our cabin. I wanted to fall asleep right there and to awake in my home, in the sweet embrace of my mother saying that it was just a dream.

Suddenly, I felt her body shaking a little, and her hands grabbing my suit. Her arms were in tension around my body. In the end, she let me go. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me a little. I guessed she was trying to make a little distance between us, so I let her go as well. She waited for a moment. Her head was still a little bent down. Finally, she rose her face and looked at me directly.

Under the red lights, her skin appeared darker than how it really was. Her brown eyes were fixed on me, worried and scared. Beneath them, there were two evident eye bags. Surely, she hadn't slept well in those times, just like me. She stared at me, smiling softly, trying to reassure me. Still, I could notice her eyes were getting lucid.

MOTHER: "I'll go and join your father. They probably need help in the reparations. You stay with the other children, ok?"

I felt like my own heart was so heavy. I didn't want her to go and leave me alone. I needed her to be there with me. I didn't say a thing. I just looked at her. I wanted to tell her how much I was scared, how much I wished her to stay with me, but it was like I had forgotten how to speak.

Her hands tightened on my shoulders. She got closer to me and kissed me on the forefront before letting me go. She got up from the bed and headed to the door of the cabin and rapidly opened it inserting the code in the panel. She was going to get out when she turned back.

I felt my eyes were getting wet. I couldn't hold back anymore. My mouth was half opened, trying to free the words that I was struggling to pronounce. I extended an arm towards her. Again, our eyes met and I saw she was about to cry. Yet, she made another smile and then she left, disappearing behind the door that closed on its own.

I stayed there, alone in the cabin, now deprived even of the comforting presence of my parents. A tear ran over my cheek.

ME: "... Mother."

I had no idea about how much I had waited in the cabin, on my bed, in silence. My arms were embracing my knees, where I was hiding my head into. My cheeks were humid. No sound from the outside of the cabin. My parents still did not return.

I was thinking about nothing. My head was empty. Maybe my own mind was trying to preserve me from the reality. In the end, I smelled something in the acrid air. Something that awakened me up from my dreamless vigil sleep. Something that, smelled in a ship, could mean really bad things.

 _... Smoke?_

I stood up, looking around to be sure it was not coming from the inside of our own cabin. I was nearby the door when I noticed that the smell was more intense in its proximity. I lingered a moment, worrying about what I could find on the other side. In the end, I inserted the code in the control panel to open the door. I thought it was better than remaining blocked in that cabin.

Once the door opened, part of me regretted to not have remained closed in there. The air was surely worse outside. I could not get back in, the cabin had been already invaded by the smell and I didn't want to suffocate in there.

I made a few steps outside, then I observed the total absence of people. The corridor was empty. I thought someone would have been in the other cabins, so I knocked to the first door I met. The sound of the metal echoed in the corridor. I waited a few seconds, but no answer. I passed to the next door and knocked. Nothing.

I tried with other doors, but I got always the same result. I was scared again. Every time the sound propagated along the way, I got more and more afraid and frustrated. At every try, my hands beat stronger on the doors. I wasn't even noticing the strength I put in the knocks. All I wanted was to know I wasn't alone there.

 _Someone! Please, someone!_

I continued like that for a while, going from door to door, getting away from my cabin and making my way into the darkness. No one was there. Apparently, I was the only one in that area.

 _Please! Please!_

In the end, I remained in the middle of the way, panting and looking in front of me, where the corridor ended into the shadow. The ship didn't seem so creepy when we began our travel, but now it was poorly lit and quiet, and I was alone. I felt my eyes were getting wet again.

Suddenly, I heard something that froze me up. A scream. The scream of a child like me, or younger. It was distant and persisted for one second before shutting down, like interrupted. I didn't get from where it came. My body was shivering.

There was again silence. I was standing, there, unmovable in the shadows. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to see what happened, but I was sure it wasn't a good idea. I had to find someone else, but now I was too scared to walk alone in the ship.

I heard a voice. A voice that I recognized immediately.

VOICE: "Sweetie, is that you?"

The voice was coming from behind me. It was so reassuring. I was so relieved, I was about to cry. I turned back to see her in the face. Finally, I was not alone anymore.

ME: "Mother?"

MOTHER: "Yes, my child, it's me. Are you hurt?"

She was there, poorly lit by the emergency lights. Just a dozen meters was separating us. Tears started to flow out of my eyes. I was so happy to have my mother back, the last thing that could save me from that nightmare. I ran to her, ignoring her question.

ME: "Mother!"

MOTHER: "Don't worry, you are safe with me."

I had already halved the distance between us when I was noticing something was wrong. My run became a walk and then I stopped moving. I knew my mother. I knew her eyes. I knew her smiles. Something was different in her.

Her eyes were distant, empty like she was sleeping. On her lips a grin, so different from the soft smiles that she used to show to reassure me. She was my mother, but why such expression? What happened to her?

She approached me slowly. I noticed something in her hand was shimmering under the emergency lights. Something thin and long, made of metal, clean and sharp. She was holding a knife.

ME: "Mother?"

She extended the other arm. Her hand opened, like expecting my hand to join with hers.

MOTHER: "Come, sweetie. Don't be afraid."

Her voice was gentle, tempting. I wanted to go to her, but something inside me forced my body to step backward. Something that was triggered by her expression and, most importantly, by that knife.

ME: "What happened, mother?"

MOTHER: "Nothing, my dear. It's all right."

I did not believe her. I kept walking back while she was coming closer. Suddenly, she accelerated her steps. I was going to turn around a run away when I felt her hand grabbed my arm. She was holding it so hard that it hurt me.

 _No! Let me go!_

She pulled me to her. I was trying to free myself from her grip. My mother had never hurt me like that in the past, that was not her. She raised the other arm, the one which was holding the knife. I tried to push her away with my arm.

ME: "No!"

A light burst in front of me. It was so bright that I instinctively closed my eyes. The hand of my mother let me go and I fell back on the floor, dazed. For a moment it was like everything was moving around. I blinked, trying to recollect myself.

 _What... what happened?_

Once I was able to see clearly again, I recognized my mother's body. She was lying on the floor at a few meters from me. The knife was next to her, no more in her hand. She was motionless.

ME: "... Mother?"

No answer came from her. Not a move either. She was still.

ME: "Mother?"

I got closer. I felt like something was tightening around my heart. On her womb, the black suit she wore appeared burnt, like touched by fire. On her face, the expression she had before had disappeared. Her eyes were almost closed, her mouth half opened. I was seeing no emotion on her, nothing.

 _... No._

ME: "Mother!"

My eyes were going to get wet again. I covered the remaining distance running, kneeling right next to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks, maybe I was hoping she just needed to wake up. Her face remained the way it was.

 _No, please!_

I extended my arm in order to take the wrist of her hand, the same hand that before was holding the knife. Nothing. No pulse.

I positioned my hands on her chest and pushed with all the strength I had. I did it again, and again, and again. Hoping to be doing exactly how we had been taught during the lessons of preparation. Every time I pushed, I saw drops falling from my eyes. I was so focused on what I was doing that I almost didn't even notice to be crying.

ME: "Please come back!"

I inclined back her head a little, opened her mouth and closed up her nose between my fingers. I inspired and, without thinking, I touched her lips with mine trying to give her the oxygen she needed to live.

 _Please!_

I could not say how many times I repeated this process. In the end, I felt tired, my muscles were burning, my head was dizzy, and my mother was not waking up. Her pulse did not return.

I stopped and remained still, silent. Tears flowing down on my face from my wide opened eyes. My whole body shook on its own. My hand tightened more and more around her wrist, hoping to feel something, something that would have proven she was there with me. Just the illusion of a child.

My mind was empty. Nothing around me mattered, except the fact that she was no more with me, that she would have never been with me again. I lost her.

I let me fall on her, holding her body in a hug of desperation, hiding my face in her shoulder while the tears were still coming out. I cried. I cried so much that my throat hurt, trying to release the pain that I was feeling inside, a scream after another.


	31. Chapter 19 - Torches

**Author's notes:**

 **Ah, Tenno. I can see you are hungry for the discomfort of this fanfiction.**

 **I have some information for you:**

 **The next week I will travel to Milky Way-Solar System-Earth-England, where I will stay for some weeks. Why? The reason is... research! So, it's calculated that the next chapter will come later than expected. (Number of words written per day esteemed: 1).**

 **For once in a while, these notes have a purpose. Be proud, readers. You just had the proof that progress can exist! But probably the next time it will not be like this. Enjoy this moment, Tenno, and be prepared for The New War... Obviously, I am talking about the battle against area 51.**

 **Yes, our memes and ambitions are bared!**

 **BE PREPAAAAAAARED!**

 **... What is happening to this world?**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 19 – Torches

My vision was contorted and blurred due to my tears that were still flowing down over my face and falling on my mother's suit. I blinked trying to have a clearer image of what I was seeing. And so I saw again her emotionless face, her eyes empty of any spark of life.

I guided her hand to my cheek. I wanted to feel once more the sensation of her touch, but I only remained disappointed. Her hand was cold and steady. There was no warmth and no love in such contact. All that she was before was gone forever. What remained was just her empty vessel on the floor.

 _Why?_

I was alone again. My moans were the only sound I heard while they were making their way around the area, coming back to my ears as an echo. The floor was tough and cold under my knees, like my mother's hand.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what happened to her, what brought her to try to hurt me. I had to find someone, but I didn't want to leave my mother's body there. My head was filled with questions, pain, fear. Negative emotions were whirling around my mind, hindering my will to make a decision and sapping the strength to stand up.

Between a moan and a sniff, I heard a sound coming from something outside of me. A feeble swish from behind. Then I noticed that the floor around me was somehow more illuminated than the rest of the corridor ahead. Instead of being red, it was orange like fire. A source of light behind me was projecting a long shadow of myself on my mother's body.

I had a strange feeling, like if the air behind myself suddenly changed. I turned back, and then I would have embraced the loneliness so gladly.

A group of people was at a few metres from me. The first two of them, a man and a woman, were holding torches that propagated their orange light around the area. My eyes set on the man, the nearest person of the whole party.

His suit was dirtied by dark red spots, especially in the area of the chest. Some were even on his emotionless face, where two eyes were wide and fixed on me. In his right hand, there was a knife almost completely painted in red.

A shiver crawled on my back like an army of ants. Something inside was advising me to run. An ancient pulse with the only purpose to preserve me. Even the pain for the death of my mother was not strong enough to lock me down.

I didn't waste time checking the others. I got up as fast as I could and ran away, risking to lose my balance and falling on the first steps. They immediately chased me. I could bet they were so close in those first instants. I even felt the air moving on the back of my head as something went too close trying to take me.

Once I realized to have left my mother, my eyes filled again with tears. I could not go back, those people were running after me. Their steps were right behind mine. I just passed my arm on an eye and the other, trying to see clearly.

 _I'm sorry, mother! Forgive me, I'm so sorry!_

I didn't know what to do or where to go. I just knew I had to run away. My legs were burning, but I didn't think for a moment to stop. I just ignored the pain and continued to run in the shadow. An unknown strength was pushing me further to keep me alive. During the run, there had been instants in which I had the feeling to cover sever metres in just one step.

The torches' light and the steps' sound were fading away slowly. My fear and desperation allowed me to leave my chasers behind running as fast as I could.

I was close to the corridor's end, where there were the stairs and the not functioning elevators. I reached the stair's handrail and grabbed it with both my hands. I tried to use it to keep me stand, my legs were abandoning me. In the end, I fell on my knees, panting. My legs hurt and were much heavier than before due to the effort.

I looked behind me. I could barely see the small sparks of the torches in the darkness. Somehow I gained a good distance between me and those monsters. I had to find a place to hide.

My arms were upon my head, my hands still tight around the handrail. Sweat drops were streaming on my face. My heart's beats were so fast and strong that I thought it was about to break free from my chest. My throat was dry and burning, the pain accentuated at every breath. The low quality of the air was surely not helping.

I coughed and tasted a flavour of metal in my mouth. Only then I noticed that the smoke's smell was far more intense. A grey cloud was taking form on the ceiling, lines of smoke were coming from the stairs that led the way to the lower decks.

The torches were getting closer, I couldn't stay there. The ship was going on fire and those grown-ups were trying to kill me instead of taking care of the problem. The permanence in that limbo led them to madness, but why my mother too? She was herself not long ago. She hugged me, she comforted me, but then, once she had returned, she tried to hurt me.

 _Why is happening all of this?_

I pulled myself up, using the handrail as support. My legs were trembling under my own weight. I was barely able to stand up as I started to climb the stairs, keeping me attached to the handrail. Every step was a struggle. My legs were so heavy.

 _They are coming!_

I didn't know what I could have found on the upper floor, but it was my only chance to survive. I just hoped to not find someone who wanted to put an end to my life.

 _They are coming!_

 _They are coming!_

I finally got to the stair's top. I stopped, hung up to the handrail, trying to give my legs a moment to recover and to recollect me. My lungs were devouring the air that forced me to cough due to the smoke. My body was so hot, my legs were hurting. My eyes were so wet, everything around me appeared contorted and deformed. The corridor ahead seemed like the previous one, except for some red spots on the floor and burning's traces here and there on the walls. This one seemed desert in that moment.

To my side, there were the stairs that led up, but I didn't have the strength to climb them. The best thing I could do was to find refuge in one of the many doors along the corridor. My physical conditions were clearly telling me that running more was not a possible choice. Hiding was the only chance I had.

I proceeded as fast as I could, staggering and falling more than once on my way. I noticed immediately how slow I was, compared to before. I activated the panel of the doors I encountered on my path. The first one remained closed, so I proceeded to the next ones.

 _Please, open up! Please!_

Soon, new tears flowed out from my eyes. How could that situation get worse? Why was it happening? Why me? I was putting all my efforts in trying to survive, still, I had the feeling the destiny was against me. I kept passing from one door to another while in my mind I was imaging the many horrible ways I would have died.

Suddenly, relief. Finally, a door opened in front of me. Apparently, it was a closet or something like that. On the walls, there were series of shelves. All the instruments they should have held were on the floor, among the boxes and containers. The dark thoughts disappeared for an instant. A place to hide, in the end.

I immediately got in and closed the door behind me, reactivating the panel inside the room. I made my way to the other side of the room, trying to not make noise and keeping me up using the wall as support. I took position in the corner and collected around me boxes and containers as fast as I could. I set them one on the other trying to build some kind of fortress that could cover me completely.

I remained there, panting. My face was completely wet of tears and sweat. My legs were still heavy like they were made of lead. I was keeping a hand on my chest, while my heart was beating so strongly. I did my best to calm down my breaths and to make them as silent as I could.

It was so dark in my small and fragile artificial shell. The red light could pass only by the interspaces between one box and another. I hoped my chasers would have ignored completely that room. At least, if they would have entered, I was hidden under the boxes. I didn't know what else I could do. I was exhausted.

It didn't take too much time. The hunters reached the floor. I heard their steps getting closer fast. They were coming in my direction.

I tightened to the corner like I had the intention to disappear into the wall. I covered my mouth with my hands. I feared a moan could come out since I was crying again. I thought to have made the wrong choice. I called her in my mind, like she could hear me, like she was alive.

 _Mother! Help me, mother!_

The steps were so close. My whole body trembled. My pursuers were right behind the door. Such a short distance was separating us. The vibrations of their steps on the floor reached me through the walls. I was certain it was my end.

The steps didn't stop. They continued further, passing in front of my door and fading in the distance. My hunters went away.

I remained still, petrified for a second. Once the sound was weak, almost imperceptible, I finally got a sigh of relief. My body suddenly relaxed, my muscles started to pulse and causing me pain, especially my legs.

A shiver crawled on my spine and reached my arms and legs like a cold wind invested my body. I braced myself. My jaw trembled on its own. My eyes were fixed on the floor right between my feet and an overwhelming fear inside me was forcing them to stay there.

I was alone, still, I had the feeling to be observed. Like an eye that could see through the metal of the ship was watching me from the endless dark. For an instant, I thought to have seen a shadow from the fissures between the containers.

I remained there until that crisis passed. When the only thing that was in my head was the memory of my mother. When what was left were my pain and the beatings of my broken heart.


	32. Chapter 20 - Father

**Author's notes:**

 **Heya readers, I'm finally here again. I hope you are doing good, and that your days are bright and filled with nice experiences.**

 **I'm sorry to have been away for so long. In truth, I came back from England weeks ago, but I could not find an occasion to write. Things happened, and then I had my exams. I didn't have the strength nor the spirit to dedicate to this fanfiction.**

 **Very soon I will have another exam to pass, still, I went back to write and I got this chapter completed.**

 **I understand that this mess that I am conceiving is nothing special, but I'm happy to know that someone likes it. Thank you for your patience, guys, and enjoy. Once more... WELCOME... YOU ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 20 - Father

I didn't move from my position. I waited there, under the boxes and the containers for... some minutes? Some hours? I could not say. I wanted to recover my strength and take advantage of the safety of my precarious hiding place for a little while longer, but I didn't want to stay there, waiting for someone to find me.

My plan was to take the stairs to the upper floors in order to find a better refuge and to get away from the fire. Still, there was no escape from the ship. In the end, someone would have probably killed me, or I would have starved, or the fire would have caught up with me, or maybe I would meet my fate in a completely different way. The only thing I could do was to remain alive as long as possible. That was the command my body was giving me: survive.

Once I thought it was safe enough to get out, I removed the boxes trying to be as silent as possible. I wasn't sure that any noise I made would have gone unheard. On my way to the door, I took a look at the instruments on the floor, hoping to find something useful to defend myself. I remained disappointed when I realized those were all small instruments, and none of them would have saved me. The only thing I could have done with that junk was throwing it to my hunters.

Once I was right in front of the panel, I wondered if that was the best move I could make. In that situation was very easy to freeze up in insecurity. One thing was certain, I could not stay there, I didn't want to. Something else pushed me to get out of there, a desire crawling in the corner of my mind. Something savage, something violent. To preserve myself, they had to die. No excuses.

I activated the panel. The door opened on the corridor. I slowly went out, looking around. My eyes caught a movement. Something was coming from the stairs. Two tall shadows approaching rapidly. I turned around as fast as I could and I recognized the woman and the man who were at the head of the hunting party.

The man was still covered in blood. On his face, there was a savage smile of satisfaction. He was the fastest of the two. In one instant he was already close enough to stab me with the knife he held in his hand, raised over his head.

I instinctively extended my arm and tried to push him away. His knife was going to fall on me when a spark of blue light bloomed in my hand. A force pushed my arm backwards and made me stagger. The man flew backwards a few metres and crashed against the wall before falling on the floor. It remained there, without moving anymore.

The woman didn't appear to be concerned about what had just happened. She came closer without even looking back at the man on the floor. I turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction, but the woman was already too close. She grabbed my arms and forced me to kneel on the floor.

I could feel the humid air of her breaths on the back of my head. Her hands were tight around my arms, keeping me blocked. Her grasp hurt me, and this one was even more merciless than my mother's. She was laughing behind me. I was suffering and she was delighted. I tried to break free, but she was stronger than me.

Then I saw someone coming from ahead. They were the rest of my hunters, men and women. They ran to us and took position around me. Their hands holding knives, metal bars, screwdrivers. They smiled and laughed looking at me, like children who just won in a game, except one who remained serious.

This one, a man, offered the metal bar he was holding to one of his comrades, and exchanged it with a knife. Then, he stepped closer in order to be right in front of me. Tall, shrouded in the shadow. His long dark air was collected in more than one braid. His oval face was a little edgy at the height of the cheekbones.

I stopped resisting. Suddenly, I abandoned any struggle to run away. My eyes were wide opened, fixed on those of the hunter. I saw such appearance countless times in my life. He was one of those I hoped to find, but not in such conditions.

ME: "... Father?"

A white grin appeared on his face like he was pleasured to have been recognized.

FATHER: "I'm back, kid."

My vision blurred. The reality around me contorted as my eyes filled with tears once more. I tried to hold them back, but they flowed out on their own. Sorrow and anger grew inside me like a burning fire. My frightened face turned into a mask of hate despite the tears still running over my cheeks.

ME: "Why are you...?"

I couldn't even finish my shouted question. Pressure rose in my head. My face was so hot, my veins were pulsing. I could not breathe. My neck was trapped in the grasp of my father's hand. He got lower, placing one knee on the floor. He pointed the knife right on my cheek.

FATHER: "I saw what you did to your mother. To my beloved wife. You ingrate little parasite..."

He brushed the blade of the knife on my skin, but without cutting me. The metal was cold on contact. It passed at the side of my mouth and ended right under the chin. Its sharp edge pointed against me.

FATHER: "... You disappointment, what do you think you are? Murdering your mother in such a horrible way!"

He retracted the knife and held it at few centimetres from his face, examining the blade on one side and the other. The grin on his face never disappeared. Then he rose his arm. The knife was in his hand, pointed at me from above.

FATHER: "... It was better if you had never existed."

Suddenly, the voice of a boy broke through the laughs of the hunters around me, booming in the corridor. It sounded familiar.

BOY: "Don't you dare!"

The hunters turned all back, my father too. I could not see who had just spoken, my father's body was blocking my visual. What I saw was a bright light that shone in the corridor, turning everything white.

Some hunters fell on the ground. My father screamed while a spark bloomed into his chest. My neck was free from his cruel grasp. A ray of light passed to my right, fast and too close. My eyes closed for the brightness. I felt the right side of my face was hot, the area around my eye was burning painfully.

I screamed for the pain. My whole body trembled. Then I felt something hot to the left side, this time it was not so close, and suddenly my arms were finally free.

The corridor filled with the sound of metal impacts, explosions and screams. Through my eyelids, I saw flashes blooming like the Sun's light.

I crouched and fell on my side. I pressed my hands on my right eye. I had never felt such pain in my life, it was like my own skin was on fire. Someone kneeled close to me, placing a hand on my hip, shaking me. A familiar voice, the voice of a girl, called my name while the screams were still filling the air.

I opened my uncovered eye. In the beginning, everything was black, except for some deformed colourful figures that danced in my visual. It didn't matter where my eye was directed to, I could see only the coloured figures dancing in the sea of darkness.

Slowly, the black left the place to a dark red background, fading with the dancing figures. The corridor's structure became clearer while a humanoid shadow was bent on me. It was a girl. Her hair became golden while I was gaining back my sight. Her skin was kissed by an orange light. I recognized her, and I found relief in knowing to not be alone anymore. Lena.

LENA: "Vari! Are you ok?"

I didn't answer. The dark tides of doubt hindered me to trust. I examined her eyes hoping to find them devoid of the same traces of madness of my hunters.

Her eyes should have been blue, but the darkness gave them a black colour. Still, inside them, I noticed the spark of a living creature capable of empathy. They were not empty, shrouded in the indifference. Her eyes were focused and worried. She seemed sane.

Using one arm as support, I was back on my knees. My right hand was still pressed on the hurting side of my face. I bent my head backwards, in order to see Lena face to face. I uncovered my right eye, making her see. Her expression seemed a little less anxious.

ME: "You tell me, Lena."

LENA: "Well... At least the eye seems to be fine."

I got up on my feet and tried to open my right eye. Every minimal muscle's movement around the area accentuated the pain. I dared to open it just for a thin fissure, in order to know if I could see yet. Fortunately, my eye still worked.

She smiled weakly. I didn't know if she was trying to reassure me. If that was the intention, it didn't work. She looked somewhere else, showing the head's side to me. Only then I noticed the lines of dry blood that were coming from her hair. She yelled.

LENA: "Hey, nice shot Seo! Just a little closer and it was a double kill!"

At a few metres from us, to my side, Flumine and Seo were standing among the fallen hunters. Flumine was looking down at the bodies around her. Her eyes fixed on the corpses with fear and ferocity. I had never seen such expression on her face. She was holding a torch that allowed us to see clearly the area.

Seo was more distant, looking at something ahead in the darkness of the corridor. His golden hair was messy like he just woke up from his bed. His hands were luminous like shrouded in a white fluorescence. Once he looked back at us, he seemed surprised.

SEO: "Oops. Sorry, dude. I had to be fast, otherwise... You know. Game over."

Flumine's eyes set on me. Her expression changed immediately. The furious flame inside her eyes faded away, like a campfire under a blizzard, replaced by compassion. She got closer to me and extended her arm like she wanted to touch the area around my eye, or maybe she just wanted to comfort me through direct contact.

I instinctively made a step backwards and slightly turned to my right, hiding the burned area from her sight. After such action, I was so ashamed that I didn't dare to look back at her. She only wanted to be kind to me, and I rejected her help. I just looked down to one of the bodes on the floor.

FLUMINE: "... Vari... Are you all right?"

Her voice appeared so sad. I knew she was worried and wanted to help me, but her words just irritated me.

 _My parents tried to kill me and now they are both dead!_

 _We are trapped in this stupid ship on fire in the middle of nowhere!_

 _My face hurts!_

 _How can I be all right?!_

None of such thoughts made its way out of my mouth as spoken words. My muscles contracted, like in a spasm.

ME: "I'm... Fine."

SEO: "Guys, we have to go. We need to find the others, otherwise, we will risk a lot."

Flumine stood right where she stopped when I refused to be touched. I knew she was still looking at me and that my words did not convince her. It was unnerving. In the end, she sighed and walked away.

FLUMINE: "Yes, you're right."

This time her words sounded less gentle, I had the feeling to have sensed anger in her tone, or at least disappointment. They were like blades puncturing my chest.

Flumine and Seo went ahead together, under the light of the torch that she was holding up. Soon, Lena went after them, making her way among the corpses.

I was about to follow them when I remembered him. Suddenly, I noticed that the black veil of fear and desperation had been weakened by the presence of my friends, but now it had returned. The darkness itself seemed darker. The red lights now appeared like vials of shining blood. The air was heavy. I looked around me, in silence. In the end, I found him. My father.

His corpse was on the ground, among the others who I didn't recognize. His eyes were wide opened and empty, fixed on the ceiling. A red and dark hole was in his chest. Flesh and suit were burned around the area of the hole. A dark pond of blood took form from under him.

My body trembled on its own. I felt again the familiar sensation of something that was tightening around my heart. My eyes got warm, new tears were rising. My parents, both gone. Those who loved me since I was born. Those who gave me life and then tried to kill me were no more. They protected me. They were the guiding line of my life. They were what made me feel safe. They tried to kill me in that hell, and now they were gone forever.

My hands were shaking like I was feeling cold. A hand grabbed mine and I winced a little. It was a warm sensation. Finally, a new direct contact that was not hurting me.

Lena came to my side and looked at my father's body. I could easily see the sorrow in her expression. Her eyes became soon unfocused, like her mind was wandering in memories. After a few seconds, she looked at me and made a weak smile, clearly influenced by the sadness that was in her lucid eyes.

LENA: "We lost our parents too."

Then she went after Flumine and Seo, and pulled me with her without saying another word.


	33. Chapter 21 - Marked Eye

**Author's notes:**

 **Swazdo-lah, surah. I know, a month passed since the last chapter was published, my bad. I had the intention to complete this one in two or three weeks, but a time distortion occurred and so here I am now.**

 **How is your farming doing? I'm looking for an army of kuva liches and Ivara prime at the moment… yeah, not really interested in those new kuva and prime weapons.**

 **I wish you a happy farming, Tenno. WE HAVE PLANS TO FOLLOW.**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 21 – Marked Eye

We proceeded through the corridor. Flumine and Seo were further. She was at the head of the group. I was surprised to see her so resolute in such a dark place, holding the torch like a leader who guides their followers.

Seo was closer to Lena and I. Lena's hand and mine were still in touch, but in truth I didn't tighten my hand around hers. She was just holding mine like she feared that I would have gotten lost.

Along the way, I saw other traces of a past conflict. Spots of dry blood and burns adorned floor and walls. Metal instruments lied on the ground, twisted or broken in pieces. Some emergency lights were malfunctioning, flashing in the dark, others totally off.

My face's right side was burning. At least the pain wasn't so unbearable like when the ray of light passed by me. Still, it hurt enough to force me to make a grimace while I was struggling to not moan for the pain.

 _Damn you, Seo! It hurts!_

I gave a last look behind. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see the corpses of my hunters anymore, now too far away. That's when I realized that I would have never seen any of my parents again. I didn't have the strength to go back, and to go forth either. I just let myself get carried away by the others.

 _Now, what can I do?_

 _What will happen to me?_

 _Am I doomed to die here? In this cursed ship?_

All those questions were about my situation, and I was ashamed to be so focused on myself when I was still alive, yet they died. I was suffering. I wanted to cry. I was worried. I had no idea of the pain they felt, I had no idea how death was. They suffered as well, yet I was thinking only about myself.

I saw again that scene in my mind. The savage grin on his face, his eyes of pure evil, like black holes in the universe. The knife in his hand, upon my head, ready to fall on me. Once such vision disappeared, I remembered that I needed something to defend myself.

ME: "Shou... Shouldn't we... take their weapons?"

My proposal came out almost like a whisper. My voice was weak and insecure like one of a shy child. Such a result hit me like a slap. I was feeling so vulnerable, like an injured puppy.

The others slowed down and stopped. They all looked back at me. I could easily see the disconcert in their eyes. Probably, they didn't expect that, exactly like me. Lena and Seo seemed to be the most surprised. Flumine changed rapidly in an expression of disdain and anger. Her eyes were two fissures pointed at me like a weapon. She seemed even more threatening under the torch's light. Still, she said nothing.

Their eyes on me in that moment of silence filled me again with shame. No one was saying a thing. I felt my cheeks getting hot for the embarrassment and that made me feel even more ashamed.

In the end, Seo smiled weakly and rose a hand keeping it at the height of his face. His hand enlightened in white feeble light, like a glowstick.

SEO: "Who needs weapons when we have this?"

I took a moment to elaborate on what I was seeing. I guessed he was talking about the ray of light. Then, I remembered the spark that I saw when I killed my mother. Maybe those two things were connected. I could not tell what was making his hand glow that way. If that was just a joke I would have guessed he had made use of some glowing powder or something like that, but I was pretty sure it wasn't.

ME: "And... What is 'this'?"

SEO: "I don't know, but it's cool."

Seo moved spastically his shining fingers and made a weird expression. His eyes crossed, looking at the hand that was right in front of his nose. It was like he suddenly lost a good percentage of his intelligence. Even if I never thought he was a so smart guy.

The face he had at that moment somehow lifted the weight I had on my heart. I could not tell if I had smiled or not, I didn't notice it. Lena seemed a little less worried, but, for some reason, her hand tightened even more around mine.

Flumine looked less angry. Her eyes seemed less threatening, but her voice was still annoyed.

FLUMINE: "Come on, let's go. The rest of us should be close."

We proceeded into the darkness. Flumine was always ahead with the torch. We walked in the ship that seemed so desert, paying attention at every corner and crossroad. We surely didn't want to fall into an ambush.

The common areas were a mess. Metal doors were on the floor, deformed. The chairs were broken, the tables bent and dislocated. Bodies of other adults were left on the way. Men, women, no distinctions. They all were dead.

Among them, I noticed a few smaller corpses bathed in pools of blood. Those were twisted in unnatural positions. Their eyes were wide, almost like they were going to escape from the fissures of their skulls, in an expression of terror. Maybe they didn't die immediately, maybe they suffered any instant of their last torture before expiring.

Invisible strings squeezed my stomach, my heart, my throat. It became more difficult to breathe the air that was more like a mixture of miasma and smokes. My body trembled like in spasm. I felt the tears were making their way out of the only eye I had opened. The hand held by Lena weakly tightened around hers on its own. She grabbed mine with more strength in response.

Thinking about everything that happened, and seeing how Flumine had changed made me wonder how much time passed. How long did we persist in that hell? And how long I remained closed in that cabin? I could not even tell how much time passed since my mother died. Since I killed her.

Lena didn't change as radically as Flumine, even if her expressions were less bright than before. Like the events that happened in that hell obscured her light, placing a veil of sadness on her identity. Her brother, Seo, on the other hand, seemed not affected at all. Or at least, that was the impression he was giving to me. Maybe, on the inside, he was suffering like me.

I closed my left eye too. I didn't want to show myself in such a vulnerable shape. I placed a hand on my mouth, trying to hold back my moans. I could not see that graveyard anymore. I let them guide me through that horror as memories replayed in my mind.

 _I was standing in front of the window of one of the many observatories onboard. Looking with excitement and apprehension at the countless stars of the sky. My whole body quivered with adrenaline while the countdown on the screens was slowly reaching its end._

 _Right behind me, my parents were in touch shoulder with shoulder. They tried to keep a serene expression, but they could not control the signs of nervousness that their bodies were showing._

 _My mother's hand tightened around mine. I instinctively responded to such action grabbing it with more strength. My father gulped and his Adam's apple moved up and down on his neck._

 _Around us, there were other families, reunited for that moment of break. Most of the people were worried like us. The observatory was shrouded in silence that made the waiting even more unnerving._

 _The commander's voice boomed in the ship through the speakers, accompanying the countdown. White light bloomed outside the windows. A violent quake ran through the ship._

 _I felt a force pushing me and I fell on the floor. In less than a second, my mother's arms embraced me. My father tried to grab both of us. The three of us were on the floor. My father absorbed most of the impact, shielding us with his body. Since my mother did the same to me, I was the one who suffered less the fall._

 _Except few who were on the seats, most of the people were all on the floor, like us. The tables were upside down, the vases that had been upon them now were broken into countless pieces, the plants were bent and ruined by the fall._

 _The lights flashed for a little while and then turned off. The children screamed and cried in the observatory. Behind the door, other voices rose from the rest of the ship, in panic._

 _One mere second and our lives completely changed. One mere second and we were doomed. One mere second and all our plans for the future, all our hopes and dreams vanished like a drop of water in a desert. All the time passed imagining a new life in Tau, all my efforts in studying and preparing myself for the life in a colony. All in vain._

An explosion awoke me from my journey through the memories. Screams of boys and girls reached us from somewhere close to our position. Without saying anything, the others ran in the direction of the sounds. Lena didn't let me go so I was forced to keep up the pace with them. Even if I thought that going where there had been an explosion in a spaceship wasn't a good idea.

Once we arrived on the spot, the only eye I was keeping open suffered the light of the flames. The fire was devouring the area, coming from a breach in the wall. It seemed a living monster born from that very hell with the only purpose to worse our nightmare before eating us.

The smoke made me cough. The others tried to protect their eyes and mouths with their hands. Other children were coming out from the sideways. One of them yelled at us while he was running to our direction, to take distance from the flames.

CHILD: "Not this way! They are coming!"

The last two of them came out, a girl guiding a boy. They almost looked like Lena and I. The girl had light brown hair that reached her shoulders. On her face a grimace for the effort of the run, annoyed by the light of the flames.

The boy was almost bald, the way he was running was clumsy and unstable. His eyes were unfocused, almost like he was sleeping, or like he was dreaming.

After one second, the adults stepped in. Their hands equipped with any kind of object that could be used as a weapon. They approached rapidly, not caring about the fire they had behind.

FLUMINE: "Run!"

Her voice yelled so hard that I felt it crossing my whole body. We immediately joined the children who were already running away. Lena seemed to have no intention to let me run alone, but that wasn't the right moment to talk about it with her.

 _I can run on my own!_

Some children from ahead stopped a moment, turning back in the direction of the hunters. Every time one of them did so, a ray of light bloomed in the way, coming from their hands. Flumine and Seo did the same a few times. But no one of our party had the intention to face the threat directly.

When I dared to look back, I saw the adults running after us. They were like a pack of beasts hunting their prey. Their numbers were reduced.

Behind them, now far away, the flames were raging in a dance of light, devouring everything on their path, even the bodies of the fallen hunters.

Nearby, among the others, there were the girl and the boy running hand in hand. A shiver ran down my spine when I noticed that the boy was looking at me. His eyes were deep like an ocean, I had the feeling he could read my mind or see my very essence. He kept looking at me and then spoke in a calm tone.

BOY: "Marked eye."

Suddenly, my vision got dark, it was like a black veil just fell on my eyes. Everything blocked in place like the time had stopped. The environment lost its colors. The shapes became distorted like dancing smokes. The sounds faded in the distance, and soon it was only silence.

The smokes were fluctuating and spinning. Their forms changed constantly, like the clouds in the sky. One moment they were like waves of the sea, the moment after they were a tree. Ships, people, towers, animals, all kinds of designs switching in mere seconds.

I didn't wonder what was going on. I was feeling so relaxed. Everything was so perfectly fine and normal to me. A black sea where the smokes dance, where there is peace. An abyss of calmness filled with memories of a forgotten past, and illusions forged by my own mind.


	34. Chapter 21,5 - For The Future

**Author's notes:**

 **Hi guys. I'm finally here, once more. Maybe I should change the "Author's notes" into "Sorry notes" since I totally didn't expect to publish after such a long time. This was maybe the worst winter of my last 10 years. I really do not remember another time in which I was sick three times in 2 months. Fortunately, I got resilience (Resilience: passive ability - you gain +2% of your hp per hour, and +10% resistance to sickness damage for 365 days. In the next update, the coronavirus resistance will be added).**

 **I have to say that the fact I felt bored playing Warframe in these days might have affected my fanfiction progress as well. But I already started to write the next chapter, so I HOPE it will not take months to be finished. Can't make promises.**

 **I'm also trying to raise a bunch of triops. It should be simple, but I don't know why this experiment is getting very hard to accomplish. Brine shrimps never requested such efforts.**

 **Enjoy this chapter, guys. See ya next time!**

* * *

The Empire Game

Chapter 21.5 – For The Future

The news about the assault to Lua brought chaos upon the golden galleon. The Haeretians had broken through the planetary defences, made their way into the Orokin structures. It was already confirmed that the rebels stole something important from the moon's depths, relics of certain importance.

Further information was kept in secret, no one had given a single detail about the stolen relics. The Orokin had something important to hide, but Revered Voxis didn't need to find out. He already knew the truth.

Voxis moved silently on board, followed by two guards. The three of them wearing the red and black suits of their cult. They easily remained unseen, walking aside from the noisy crowds. They took the longer ways to move around, avoiding contact with any Orokin or Corpus through secondary paths.

The news' arrival had triggered burning discussions in the golden galleon. The reports informed that most of the weapons used by the Haeretians during the assault were of Corpus signature. Nothing surprising, since the Corpus organization based the most of its trade system on instruments of war.

Still, such information had been enough to turn Orokin against Corpus once more. The golden people judged and insulted the capitalists, who defended themselves by the accusations and even dared to criticize the lack of efficiency in the Orokin defensive systems.

Voxis and others of his cult already noticed that the crowd onboard had whittled down since the message arrived. Many of those who were leaving were guided by curiosity, especially the Corpus, who were always planning to get their hands on some Orokin secret.

The whole situation was giving them the signal that it was time. Distraction and fewer people on board: the perfect combination. Voxis and his comrades could not expect something better than that. There was no reason to rush. Other people would have left soon, and the dispute between Orokin and Corpus was far from over. Better to proceed with calm. Everything had to be like planned.

They arrived at the last crossroads found on their way. Voxis noticed that strangely there was nothing decorating the area. No streams, no waterfalls, no shining trees or ever-rotating sculptures. No Orokin traps either.

One of the four ways that departed from there disappeared behind a white door covered by metallic golden lines and Orokin glyphs. The lines were connected all together in the middle of the door, where they converged in a cycle that surrounded the Orokin symbol.

The three red and black assassins got closer, slowly and silently. Voxis' followers stopped after a pair of steps, keeping their guard up like expecting to be attacked. One of them dared to speak, whispering.

RED VEIL: "Is that one of those?"

Among the three only Voxis went closer, but then he too stopped as well, staring at the closed door. He analyzed its structure. It seemed a door made with reinforced metal, conceived to be opened only through digital ways or with a really powerful explosion.

VOXIS: "Yes, one of who knows many. Imagine the numbers of Corrupted that are waiting behind this door."

They left the golden lamps of the bright areas behind them, going deeply into the dark chambers reserved to the Red Veil faction. Soon, they encountered the first braziers on their way. The dry trees guided them through the paths shrouded in silence.

Voxis knew they were seen. He could feel the presence of the Red Veil guards hidden behind every corner, ready to act in the presence of some unwanted visitor. Sometimes, he saw the movement of a red mantle among the branches of the trees, or the weak sparkling of a blade close to a brazier.

Finally, groups of human-shaped shadows appeared further. Red Veil members were waiting around the entrance of the temple, at the base of the tree. Their identities were hidden under the black and red suits of their cult. Some kneeled around the braziers, others were sharpening their weapons filling the hall with feeble screeches. Few were collected in small groups, studying maps of the galleon projected on large transparent screens lying on the floor.

They were one of the parties scattered through the galleon who were chosen to assassinate high ranked Corpus and Orokin. They were supposed to act in silence, remaining unseen, while a smaller group had the purpose to reach the control hall, to take over the Orokin galleon's system. Doing so, they would have had all the Corrupted of the galleon under their control. Other than that, they would have brought chaos in the Corpus hierarchy and new vitality to their allies. They could easily find strength and hope in seeing some dead god.

One of the members was walking in the middle of the hall, holding a tablet in front of her. She was bathed in the light coming from the tablet's screen. A red bow and its quiver filled with arrows were attached to the back of her suit.

The Red Veil member rose her hand in the direction of Voxis and his followers. Then, she placed her hand on the chest and kneeled. Her voice came to Voxis like a whisper, still, it sounded so loud in the silence between a metal screech and another.

RED VEIL: "Revered Voxis, we are pleasured to have you with us. The youngsters have been secured in the Temple, as requested."

Voxis gave a look around. His eyes passed from an assassin to another, from the braziers to the shining maps. Weak lights in the dark, where hunters and huntresses were waiting in silence, together. Every one of them simulating the ongoing of the incoming hunt in their own minds. The adrenaline flowing in their veins, giving them vigour.

VOXIS: "How is the situation?"

RED VEIL: "With you, all the scouts of our group have returned. I have already sent the position of the Corrupted chambers that we have spotted. The trappers are taking care of them. The communications are working well, for now."

The Red Veil tapped here and there on the tablet, then she showed it to Voxis. On the screen, there was a map, the same map that the other members were analyzing. Its designs were essential: just series of lines that signed the borders of halls and corridors in the galleon. On the map there were some red crosses, and small white dots moving slowly through the design.

VOXIS: "How much time before the start?"

RED VEIL: "Hard to say. Obviously, if the security systems activate before the time, we have no choice but to start, no matter what."

VOXIS: "Who are our targets?"

RED VEIL: "We have a good amount of Corpus on our list, at least those who have chosen to stay here. Still, among the Orokin, I got something that could interest you a lot."

She tapped another pair of times on the tablet and passed it to Voxis. Two images appeared on the screen, now in Voxis' hand, covering part of the map. Voxis remained in silence. He examined both the pictures, paying attention to the differences between the two of them.

In one of them, there was a girl. Her golden hair collected in a silver clip adorned with a line of rubies. Her smiling lips painted with red lipstick, contrasting with her pale skin. A golden necklace hosting diamond was falling on her chest, covered by a white dress so pure that it seemed to shine on its own. On her face, like two torches, her golden eyes were sparkling. The eyes of an Orokin.

At the side of such picture, there was the second one. The same girl, but not exactly. Her long and golden hair was falling on her shoulders. No clips or necklaces adorning her pale body, just a thin dress, almost invisible that let transpire the shapes of her young body. Natural pink lips, uncontaminated by any cosmetic, were beneath her eyes. Such eyes were grey and lucid, filled with sadness.

RED VEIL: "This Orokin has achieved her least Continuity recently enough. I thought she could be a worthy prey for you."

Voxis' sight slid from one picture to another, encountering the eyes of the Yuvan and then the eyes of the Orokin. A so young life sacrificed for the good of a devil dressed in beauty and perfection. The silver, the gold and the gems, all such goods were dirty of her death.

VOXIS: "You have chosen well. The death of any Orokin will feed the fire of our allies, but this fresh reincarnated has an even higher value."

Suddenly, a powerful sound boomed in the halls and broke the silence. The alarms echoed in the whole galleon. The ship's walls vibrated. The entire group of Red Veil embraced the weapons. Bows, guns, blades, all pointed towards the large dark corridor that led the way outside the area of their cult.

RED VEIL: "Our comrades have already been caught in action?!"

VOXIS: "Apparently. This is going to be a marvellous hunt, right in the nest of the beasts."

* * *

The Red Veil fought in separated groups, moving rapidly and silently through the halls trying to assault their opponents from the corners. Now that the whole galleon was on alert, and the Corrupted were released to fight, they could only slay as many targets as they could. In the meantime, the group chosen to take the systems under control was making its way in the galleon, trying to evade conflict as planned.

Shots, screams, and explosion filled the air during the battles. Soon, destroyed Moas began to adorn the floors, nearby their dead Corpus masters. Just a few Red Veil members were fallen in those encounters, and their bodies left behind by their comrades who had to continue to fight.

Voxis and his squad proceeded, taking care of the area they were assigned to. Slaying their Corpus targets was an easy task since some of them decided to wait in their own ships. Despite the alarms were clear and loud, they were determined to take back the goods they brought in the galleon, instead of leaving them to the Red Veil.

In such cases, Voxis could not help but laugh under his helmet when he and his comrades entered the ships of such foolish merchants and exterminated the crew onboard. They got those targets and plenty of goods. A small and perfect victory for his party, even if other Corpus showed to be smarter and departed before taking back what was their property. Of course, the Red Veil knew they would hardly kill all their targets, there were too many of them. When one prey was lost, they just passed to the next one.

Every time Voxis passed nearby a window, he took the chance to give a look to the space outside. Among the stars, he could see the float of ships leaving the galleon, running away from the battle. At the head of the great amount of Corpus ships, there were countless white and gold dots: Orokin vessels.

Voxis was losing part of his fighting desire, wondering if there were still Orokin onboard, or if the gods escaped death once again. He knew the evacuation of the Orokin would have been fast, and that those devils dressed in gold were obsessed with perfection and efficiency. In the beginning, he thought that they could take at least one Orokin, since so many Red Veil were involved in that attack, but now his hope was vanishing slowly.

The hunt was going well for Voxis and his party, maybe a little too much. The group lost just a pair of its members in the previous fights, and now no enemy was in sight. They found themselves running into desert halls. Probably, the evacuation of those who were still alive was almost completed.

In the end, they entered a last chamber. The group proceeded without pause, and just got a look around while moving forward. It was very spacious, one of the many great halls where Orokin and Corpus used to discuss and conjure.

Other two doors connected the chamber with the rest of the galleon: one on the other side, where a waterfall was feeding a rounded pond, and another to the right.

Here and there, rounded white tables were standing in groups. On some of them, there were chalices, pitchers and plates. The chairs around them were displaced and some were lying on the floor. Even small accessories made of silver and gold and shining gems had been left behind during the evacuation. The fact that the Orokin abandoned such goods proved that they left fast and chaotically.

One of the Red Veil who were in the first line lowered his dagger, yet covered with blood, and rapidly caught a golden ring from the floor, inserting it on the top of the blade. The cultist guided the dagger upon the head and admired the shining ring. Few members nearby laughed a little, like satisfied.

Suddenly, Voxis heard a metallic screech coming from their right flank. A black object rapidly flew towards his group, heading to the Red Veil with the ring. A feeble blue spark and the shields of the suit went immediately broken. The black thing passed through the cultist's body, that fell on the floor, metres away, divided into two parts. The blood came out rapidly, painting the floor of red.

The black object continued to fly around, releasing red drops of blood on its passage. It headed towards other members of the group, who launched themselves on the floor to evade contact with that thing. In the end, it stopped to fly on their heads and disappeared behind the door that was to their right side, that now was opened.

A group of Dax rushed inside the hall. The warriors armoured in black and gold reached the Red Veil with their golden swords unsheathed and ready to rend flesh and bones. In just one second, the black soldiers were already on the cultists.

Those who were in the first line tried to stop them, using their blades to parry the golden swords. The clash pushed them backwards. Some of the Red Veil didn't succeed to stand under the strength of the Dax and fell on the floor. That's when their comrades came in and took their position, engaging in the fight with the soldiers.

Voxis and the rest of the group start fighting too, giving support to those in first-line or duelling with the Dax who were attacking from another side. Their shouts boomed in the hall in a chant of war. Those who held bows or pistols detached from the group, trying to take position to the Dax's sides, in order to have a clear shot from the distance.

Bodies already started to fall when another group of soldiers came in. Those ignored the battle that was taking place close to them and ran towards the door ahead.

Voxis looked at the running soldiers, wondering why those Dax were leaving with such a hurry. And why their comrades were fighting while they were running away? He could easily expect a fight against all of them, knowing how the Dax were loyal to their golden masters, even when the Orokin were not watching the sacrifices done by their servants.

He was trying to find motivation for such behaviour when something grabbed his attention. Beyond the fight that was raging in front of him between Dax and Red Veil, right in the middle of the black armoured soldiers who were leaving in compact formation. Among the floating black mantles pending from the soldiers' shoulders, he saw something sparkling. A white tissue of pure silk, signed by silver stripes.

And so it was perfectly clear. When would a Dax avoid to fight for the Orokin and run away from the battlefield? Only when an Orokin must be saved.

Voxis took out three throwing knives from his belt, keeping them between his fingers, while the other hand was holding the dagger. He jumped in the middle of the fight. He rapidly slashed the arm of Dax to his side, forcing him to drop the sword. He launched the first knife to a Dax who was in front of him, right in the neck and placed the other two in the body of another Dax to his left. One knife in the elbow, one in the knee.

His comrades assaulted the wounded Dax at his sides, while the one in front of him fell backwards on the floor, two thin streams of blood coming down from the sides of the knife in his neck. Voxis extended his arm, pointing the dagger towards the group that was running away. He shouted.

VOXIS: "Orokin!"

* * *

The Dax soldiers proved the truth in their fame of great warriors. Soon, the area was covered by pools of blood, reddened blades, and mutilated corpses of Dax and Red Veil alike.

The dagger made its way in the neck of the next Dax. He remained paralyzed for an instant, not expecting a strike so precise and fast enough to penetrate his defences. The Red Veil were called exalted assassins for good reasons.

The fight was still raging behind his shoulders when Voxis pushed aside the golden armoured soldier without leaving the handle of the dagger, trying to have a clear sight of his target who was escaping, covered by the Dax himself.

He saw the little goddess running alone in the golden hall. Her minute body dressed in a pure white vest ruined by the red spots of blood of the fallen soldiers who tried to protect her. Voxis could hear the sound of her sandals on the floor, her heavy breaths desperately catching the air, between an alarm and another.

The Orokin looked back at her hunter. Her golden eyes shining in an expression of fear for the first time in her long life. The goddess was scared. The goddess was vulnerable. Nothing could feed Voxis' exaltation more than that. In a moment of euphoria, he didn't notice that the Dax was still alive.

Those soldiers would have never left their golden lords unprotected. They were always ready to sacrifice themselves for the Orokin cause. The Dax rose his right arm. His hand was strongly holding the golden sword. The blade ready to cut down Voxis' head in a last and desperate act of service to the gods.

The long sword cut the air, getting deadly close to Voxis neck. Just a few inches were between the Revered and his final instant of life. Voxis tried to take distance from the approaching golden blade, but he didn't react rapidly enough.

An arrow came from above. Fast and silent, it passed right behind Voxis' head and found its place in the Dax's helmet, piercing the golden metal. The Dax's head bent backwards in an unnatural way. His whole body was pushed away, freeing Voxis' dagger from the soldier's flesh.

The Dax's sword kept going in its already decided way, cutting the assassin before the shield of his suit could regenerate. It didn't decapitate him. It just succeeded in tearing the suit and leaving a wound deep enough to cause terrible pain, but not enough to kill. A line of blood flowed out, following the trajectory of the golden blade.

Voxis howled at the pain. The dagger fell from his hand and clinked on the floor, spreading drops of Dax's blood. Voxis guided his hand on the wound. His vision blurred, shadows made their apparition in his own eyes. But when he saw again the small Orokin running away towards safety, and his suffering became irrelevant to him.

Voxis could not accept to lose his priceless prey due to the miserable limits of his flesh while his comrades were all engaging a battle for their lives. He recollected the dagger from the floor at his feet, holding it tightly in his hand bathed in his own blood. He charged the small goddess through the hall.

In those few instants, he examined which part of the Orokin had to be targeted for first. A single blow on her neck, fast and without suffering? Or maybe a first strike to hinder her movement, and then the final sentence to make her savour how it feels being helpless facing the death?

Everything seemed slowed down to him. The drops coming from the waterfalls remained suspended in the air for that small fragment of time. He could sense the last beating of his heart when he was right on the Orokin.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg, at the height of the ankle. He fell on the floor, at the feet of the Orokin. He slid on the metal plates, while something was pulling him away from is prey. He tried to stop, grasping the floor with his hands, but it didn't work.

He forced himself to rotate the head, even if the wound was giving him such pain. He saw something like a string that was tightened around his ankle. The string was extended for a good part of the hall, ending nearby the door where he and his group came from. There, a tall contorted humanoid figure stood. An Orokin seal on its face. One of its two arms was longer than the other. The longer arm was pointed towards Voxis, and was from such limb that the string was coming from. That creature, under the galleon's security system's control, was taking him away from his prize.

The door ahead opened up. Groups of golden figures stepped in, holding guns or blades, followed by white robotics adorned with golden accents. Some of them wore armours so large and heavy, while others were just equipped with common suits. But, all of them, had their faces covered by the Orokin seal, just like the creature that captured Voxis. They all were Corrupted.

Voxis rose his arm, the one that was holding the dagger. He stroke the floor's plates, hoping that the dagger would have stopped him. Instead, the blade slid over the plates, making a continuous screech and releasing sparkles on its passage.

Voxis eyes searched for the Orokin again. He saw the goddess running towards her safety, away from the Red Veil who were still fighting the Dax. Voxis could not accept to lose his chance that way. He tried to kick the string away from his ankle with his free leg, but the creature was not intentioned to let him go. So, knowing that he could not break free, he shouted, hoping that someone of his comrades could hear his words and accomplish his desire.

VOXIS: "Kill her! Kill the Orokin!"

One of the cultists succeeded in stabbing the Dax she was fighting with, placing her dagger between two plates of the golden armour. She ran towards the Orokin, leaving her opponent alone for the last moments of his life of servitude.

She took her bow that was kept on her back and prepared an arrow, after taking it from the quiver. She took aim while chasing the prey, but the Corrupted covered the small goddess with their own bodies, forming a living barrier.

Voxis saw the cultist jumping on the wall at her side and running over it for a second. Another jump and she was in air, the arrow pointed towards the small Orokin among her servants.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared. The shadow jumped towards the Red Veil and encountered her in mid-air. A fast movement. The head of the Red Veil flew away, her body fell leaving a trail of blood in the air. The arrow was released and pierced the armour of one of the Corrupted, killing the golden servant.

The dark figure landed with mastery at a few feet from the cultist's body. It was bowed down on its knees. Its body black like the night. In its hand, a long silver blade marked with a red line of blood. It was not a Dax. It was similar to a Warframe, Excalibur model. A Guardian.

Voxis was already at the feet of his capturer. His eyes slid from the Red Veil's body, to the Guardian, which turned to Voxis' direction with its face-less head.

The string was no more around his ankle. The creature behind him rose its long limb, preparing to crush Voxis with its strength.

In a last try, Voxis took out the last throwing knives he had. He gave himself just a small fragment of second to aim. He didn't have time. Voxis launched the knives in the direction of the Orokin, right in the only space left from the dead Corrupted.

He didn't wait to see where the knives went. He rolled aside. His wound tormented him more than before. The gelid pain crossed his body and made him tremble during his evasive manoeuvre.

He sensed the air moving at just a few inches from him, and the impact with the metal plates of the floor was so close that sounded like two ships were crashing on each other.

Voxis got up on his feet, forcing himself to win against the pain. The creature was standing right in front of him. The long arm placed on the floor, where the plates were now deformed.

He jumped on the creature. The arm upon his head holding the dagger pointed towards his target. Voxis grabbed the creature and pushed the dagger against the Orokin seal. The seal broke, and the dagger made its way inside the creature's flesh.

Voxis kept pushing the dagger, while the creature was trembling in spasm, but not falling down. He heard a scream, but it was not coming from the Corrupted. It was the scream of a girl, coming from the other side of the all. The Orokin was screaming. It echoed in the hall, so powerful that bothered Voxis' ears.

Such sound, so filled with pain and anger, fed Voxis with new strength. He pushed the beast, trying to make it fall. Then he gave himself a sprint with his legs like he was jumping on the Corrupted. The creature bent backwards under its and his weight. Voxis placed both hands on the dagger's hilt. The Corrupted fell on the floor, and, on the impact, the dagger passed through the whole head and touched the metal plates under the victim. It was lying there, under its killer, with the deformed limbs contracted, releasing its last hissing sound.

Voxis let the dagger's hilt go, he got up and stepped back, staggering for the fatigue. He got away from the corpse but without moving further than a few feet. Every breath was heavy and long, for his body was desperately looking for new oxygen to use. His head was stuffed. It was like the whole reality was whirling fast around him. The figures became to get blurred.

He looked back at his comrades, now red shadows struggling against the remaining soldiers. Around them, many corpses of both factions, all together in the red sea on the floor. Further, the Corrupted were approaching, their guns seemed already pointed to their targets, ready to shoot. No traces of the Guardian, the Orokin seemed to be gone as well.

Voxis looked back at the dead Corrupted that was lying at his feet. He got closer and bowed down, grabbing the hilt of his dagger and using it to lift the whole corpse. He rose the beast above his head and used his whole arm to sustain the weight.

He ran towards the nearest Dax, carrying the corpse. The soldier was about to land his sword on a Red Veil who was lying on the floor, still alive. Voxis collected one of the many Dax swords that were on the floor and charged shouting and covering himself with the dead Corrupted.

The Dax stopped and focused his attention on the thing that was coming closer. Voxis pushed the corpse against the Dax, and stabbed him with the stolen sword. He didn't stop. He proceeded to the next Dax on sight.

The Red Veil he just helped, remained shocked for one instant, charmed by the strength of such fighting spirit. After recollecting the blade, the Red Veil went to support the rest of the comrades who were still fighting. That's when the bullets started to fly towards the cultists.

Voxis passed through the metal storm coming from the Corrupted guns, using the dead creature as a shield of flesh, and slaying any Dax that was unlucky enough to find himself on his path of brutal madness. In the end, the last one tried to throw at him his sharp disk, but another cultist cut his arm.

The Dax howled in pain. And when the soldier focused his wrath against his assaulter, he found himself impaled and his sufferings came to an end. His body too was mercilessly carried away by the crazy assassin.

Voxis ran towards the Corrupted group. The dead Corrupted in front of him, the Dax just dragged behind, leaving a red trail on the metal plates. The weight was destroying the cultist's body. The blood coming out from his wound was draining away his strength. In the end, he found himself bowed under the body of the beast.

Once he was close enough and his body was on the verge to fall, he lifted the dead Dax. The pain pierced every part of his body. He launched the Dax against the Corrupted, and those that received it fell backwards, and those nearby them, fell as well.

Now, everything around Voxis seemed just a contorted painting of light and shadow to him. He even didn't see if the Dax went right where he wanted. He didn't hold a second. He turned a little to his other side. He grabbed the dead beast with both his hands and lifted it upon his head, leaving his front uncovered. He bent his body backwards, and, a portion of second later, the corpse was flying towards the Corrupted. And so, another part of the group fell.

Like before, he didn't bother to know if that thing took any of the Corrupted. He made a few steps backwards, but just accidentally. He was staggering, losing his balance under the more and more pressuring blows of the immense fatigue. He turned around, unstable on his feet, until a mass of red shadows appeared in his blurred vision: his comrades, dead or alive.

He placed a hand on his helmet and pulled it off from his head. The fresh air embraced his face, the drops of sweat seemed to become suddenly as cold as ice on his skin. He looked at the cultists with his very eyes, still not able to see clearly, and shouted with the last particle of will he had, opening his arms to them like inviting them to fight.

VOXIS: "For the future!"

His voice echoed clear, booming like the alarms that were shaking the galleon. A moment of silence, and, finally, the response. A loud chant of war came from the survived Red Veil, who, as well, took off their helmets, showing their faces to the universe once again.

Those who lost their weapon collected one from the dead. Every Red Veil took a corpse from the graveyard they had around them, imitating Voxis. Only the Dax were selected, simply because they were the servants of the gods. They didn't dare to take their fallen comrades, such honourable fighters deserved to rest in peace, even now that they were just masses of cells deprived of will. So armed, the cultists charged the Corrupted, never stop shouting.

That's when Voxis felt his legs trembling, and he fell on the floor. He suffered no pain when the knees clashed against the plates. Even the wound on his neck bothered him no more. It was like his own mind was unchained to his body, and could not control it anymore. The darkness shrouded everything, and his eyes closed by themselves. The sounds of the battle slowly vanished away, accompanying his falling in the abyss of nothingness.


End file.
